Green Rain (Repost)
by asterellaByunChan
Summary: Aku tidak mencuri/Terima kasih chanyeol-ssi/Tidak baik ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain/Aku tidak mengira aku akan ke tempat ini pada malam hari biasanya aku sedang les sekarang/BaekYeol/ChanBaek/SchoolLife/Bullying ini saya repost lagi, gara-gara dihapus oleh pihak ffn di acc ByunChannie T T. Buat yang udah baca, review ulang dong kalau berkenan, buat yang belum mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**  
**.**

"**Byun Baek Hyun kelas 9-3, keluar saat guru mengajar, selalu terlambat, pembuat onar, membolos saat tes, merusak peralatan praktek, berkelahi dengan senior, membawa rokok ke sekolah, tidur di kelas, mencuri–**

"**Aku tidak mencuri"**

"**Berbohong, kau tidak seharusnya berbohong"**

"**Aku tidak berbohong, walaupun aku pembuat onar aku tidak pernah mencuri"**

"**Jadi, apa penjelasan mu tentang ponsel Kim Jong Dae yang ada di dalam ranselmu?"**

"**Aku tidak tahu soal itu, dan aku bersumpah aku tidak mengambilnya!"**

"**Byun Baek Hyun , keluar saat guru mengajar, selalu terlambat, pembuat onar, membolos saat tes, merusak peralatan praktek, berkelahi dengan senior, membawa rokok ke sekolah, tidur di kelas, mencuri ponsel, berbohong, dan sekarang membentak guru"**

"**Jung songsaenim–**

"**Anda di skors selama satu minggu, bawa orang tua mu senin depan dan silakan keluar dari ruanganku sekarang"**

**.**

**.**

"**YA! Mana rokok yang kau janjikan semalam?!"**

"**Guru ku menyitanya, maaf"**

"**Dasar bodoh!"**

**Buagh!**

**Buagh!**

**Dugh!**

"**Tidak berguna! Menyembunyikan rokok saja tidak bisa! Ah, kami maafkan untuk hari ini, kalau besok kau tidak membawa apa yang kau janjikan. Siapkan kuku jarimu untuk kami cabut! Mengerti?!"**

**Baekhyun mengangguk.**

**Baekhyun bangkit berdiri saat melihat kawanan berandalan itu meninggalkannya, ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dan berjalan terseok keluar dari gang sempit itu. Bukannya baekhyun tidak ingin melawan, memang siapa yang berani melawan jika mereka membawa senjata tajam di dalam tas mereka.**

**.**

**.**

"**Mana orang tuamu byun baek hyun?"**

"**Mereka tidak bisa datang"**

"**Lantas, sekarang kau mau apa?"**

"**Songsaenim, aku mau dihukum apa saja oleh mu, tapi tidak memanggil orang tua ku ke sekolah"**

"**Kenapa? Kau takut orang tuamu tahu kelakuanmu?"**

"**Tidak, tapi orang tuaku benar-benar tidak bisa"**

"**Hah, bersihkan toilet, ruang auditorium, sapu lapangan selama seminggu penuh. Sekarang silakan keluar"**

"**Baik, terima kasih songsaenim"**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan santai dan melenggang menuju bangkunya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.**

"**Oh, coba lihat pencuri itu sudah datang lagi rupanya, hahahahaha"**

"**Tidak malu rupanya"**

"**Mungkin dia sudah sering melakukannya maka dia tidak merasa malu lagi, hahahahaha"**

"**Kau benar juga"**

**BRAK!**

**Jongdae menggebrak meja baekhyun membuat sang pemilik mendongak untuk melihatnya.**

"**Kau– benar-benar tidak punya rasa malu, heh?"**

"**Untuk apa aku malu untuk hal yang tidak kulakukan?"**

"**Hah! Hey apa kalian dengar apa yang dia katakan?! Dia bilang dia tidak melakukannya! Hahahahahahaha" jongdae tertawa mengejek di depan baekhyun yang diikuti oleh seisi kelas kecuali sesosok pemuda yang duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Pemuda itu hanya fokus dengan buku di tangannya.**

"**Seisi kelas juga tahu, kalau Byun Baek Hyun adalah pencuri. Maka, jangan cari masalah denganku atau kau dapat yang lebih parah dari ini." jongdae berbisik di dekat telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun mengepal tangannya, berusaha memendam amarahnya.**

"**KALIAN HATI-HATI LAH DENGAN BARANG MILIK KALIAN, JANGAN SAMPAI BARANG ITU BERPINDAH DENGAN SENDIRINYA KE DALAM TAS BYUN BAEK HYUN!" jongdae berteriak membuat seisi kelas kembali riuh dengan tawa.**

**Baekhyun hanya diam, mungkin memang benar jika dia seorang pembuat onar, tapi dia bukan pencuri.**

**BRAK!**

**Jongdae menendang kaki meja baekhyun dan menyeringai sebelum meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.**

**Sementara pemuda yang duduk di pojok sana melirik baekhyun dengan sudut matanya dan kembali fokus dengan bukunya.**

**.**

.

**haloo pasti ada yang pernah baca ff ini~  
ff ini saya post di acc ffn pertama saya ByunChannie  
kemudian ff ini dihapus oleh pihak ffn, dan saya tidak bisa merepost cerita ini karena diblock sampai 01-02-2014  
saya juga tidak bisa mempublish new story karena di block  
nah karena saya merasa itu waktu yang cukup lama, jadi saya untuk membuat acc ke-2  
silakan review ulang bagi yang pernah review, dan tolong review juga bagi yang baru pertama baca...  
sedih juga sih karena dihapus dan reviewnya hilang T^T  
**

**tapi saya masih ingat kok yang kemarin ngereview ff ini~~ ^^  
**

**Di tunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun... .  
thanks buat yg udah baca... ^^  
salam kecup... :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Little Bit Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

.

Seorang anak bersurai brunette tampak melangkah dengan riang lengkap dengan seragam biru tua, tas ransel hitam dan sepatu putih. Di name tagnya tertulis nama Byun Baek Hyun. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir untuknya sebagai pelajar menengah pertama. Tahun depan jika beruntung dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun melangkah di koridor sekolahnya mencari-cari kelasnya, tersenyum pada beberapa siswa yang mengenalnya dan membungkuk pada guru-guru yang berlalu-lalang.

"9-3, 9-3, 9-3,9–ah, disini!" Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya saat menemukan kelas yang akan didiaminya selama setahun ini. "Byun Baek Hyun, kau harus mengurangi kenakalanmu dan jalani tahun terakhir ini dengan baik" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan menggeser pintu kelasnya.

"Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dan tersenyum saat mendapati Kyungsoo sedang melambai padanya.

"Ah, jadi kita sekelas tahun ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku memimpikan ini, hahahahahaha" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Dewi fortuna sedang di pihak kita saat ini" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Jadi, siapa wali kelas kita tahun ini?"

"Menurut yang ku dengar katanya Jung Songsaenim"

"Ahh, guru itu sangat menyebalkan dan aku tidak suka padanya"

"Tidak ada yang menyukainya kecuali anak-anak kutu buku itu Baek" Kyungsoo terkekeh dan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan mendapati orang itu duduk di pojok lagi seperti biasanya.

"So, kita sekelas dengannya?" Baekhyun menunjuk pemuda itu. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Maksudmu Park Chan Yeol? Sepertinya begitu, dia sangat pintar kau tahu. Saingan sangat banyak di kelas ini" Kyungsoo menghela napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan di posisi 10 terbawah, kan masih ada aku. Lagipula kau juga pintar, hahahahahahaha"

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini dan tidak peduli dengan sekolah mu?" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun yang mengakibatkan erangan dari Baekhyun.

"Ah, itu sakit, dasar!" Baekhyun mendaratkan jitakan di kening Kyungsoo "Aku peduli tapi tidak berlebihan sepertimu"

"Kau–

"Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan perkataannya dan Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, disana terdapat segerombolan anak lelaki dan yang satunya melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan bangkit dari bangkunya meninggalkan kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun yang sudah bergabung dengan anak-anak preman itu. Setidaknya itu yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

"Selamat pagi songsaenim"

"Salam kenal, saya Jung Songsaenim yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk setahun ke depan. Mohon kerja samanya dan saya tidak akan menentukan posisi tempat duduk kalian. Jadi duduklah dengan teman yang kalian sukai dan bekerja sama lah untuk tujuan yang baik selama setahun ini" Jung songsaenim tersenyum sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berhighfive ria secara diam-diam.

Seorang murid mengangkat tangannya dan Jung songsaenim menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Kim Min Seok?"

"Songsaenim, apa kita tidak memilih ketua kelas terlebih dahulu?" murid yang bernama Minseok itu bersuara dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas untuk mendapatkan persetujuan.

"Oh, hampir lupa kalau kita mempunya sesi tersebut, jadi siapa yang ingin menjadi calon-calonnya, hanya 5. Setelah itu kita tentukan dengan voting. Silakan angkat tangan kalian yang ingin menjadi calon ketua kelas" Jung songsaenim memegang sebuah kapur tulis dan berdiri di samping papan tulis bersiap untuk menulis nama para calon.

Kim Jong Dae mengangkat tangannya.

Kim Joon Myeon mengangkat tangannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, angkat tanganmu" Baekhyun berbisik pada Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat ragu untuk mengangkat tangannya atau tidak. Baekhyun melihat sudah ada murid lain yang mengangkat tangannya. "Cepat Kyungsoo-ya, sudah ada tiga orang yang mengangkat tangannya, ahh kau lama" Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

Jung songsaenim menuliskan kelima nama tersebut, Kim Jong Dae, Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Min Seok, Park Chan Yeol, dan Do Kyung Soo. Baekhyun agak terkejut saat melihat nama Chanyeol ada di papan tulis, karena tidak mungkin orang seperti Chanyeol mau mengangkat tangannya secara cuma-cuma, dulu sewaktu sekelas dengan pemuda bermarga Park itu. Ia dipilih secara istimewa oleh guru. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan seperti dugaan Baekhyun, pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan buku di tangannya. Entah apa yang dibacanya.

"Sekarang kita akan melakukan voting, semuanya tundukkan kepala kalian ke atas meja. Tidak ada yang boleh mengintip dan angkat kalian. Satu orang hanya boleh satu kali, paham?" semua murid hanya mengangguk paham, Baekhyun kembali menatap nama yang ada di papan tulis, pilihan kali ini cukup sulit.

"Nah sekarang tundukan kepala kalian. Kim Jong Dae"

Nama pertama sudah disebutkan, Baekhyun merasa ragu untuk mengangkat tangannya, ia sudah berjanji pada Jong Dae kalau ia akan memilihnya. Ya, murid yang memanggilnya tadi pagi adalah Jong Dae dan jika dia mengangkat tangannya ia tidak bisa memberikan suaranya pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berpikir mungkin tidak apa tidak mengangkat tangannya lagipula Jong Dae juga tidak tahu. Baekhyun tetap tidak mengangkat tangannya. Ia tidak tahu jika Sehun mengintipnya. Kemudian saat giliran Kyungsoo tiba, Baekhyun tanpa ragu mengangkat tangannya.

.

.

"Byun Baek Hyun!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya di teriakkan oleh seseorang, dan ia tahu betul siapa yang memanggilnya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berbalik.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba kerah seragamnya dicengkram erat hingga ia menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya. Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan orang tersebut berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya yang sudah terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya tercekik.

Brak!

Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja saat orang itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan menendang Baekhyun dibagian perut.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau?!" Baekhyun bangkit dan mendorong orang tersebut dengan keras.

Dugh!

Baekhyun terdorong ke dinding koridor dengan keras ke dinding koridor, pemuda yang mendorongnya menatapnya dengan tajam. Tangan-tangannya mencengkram lengan dan menahan pundak Baekhyun cukup keras.

"Kau! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?!" Jong Dae berteriak di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya erat. "Aku kalah satu suara dengan si brengsek Kyungsoo itu gara-gara kau!"

Baekhyun terdiam dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Jong Dae bisa mengetahuinya.

"Tak bisa mengelak, eh? Sehun yang memberitahuku" Jong Dae menampar pipi Baekhyun mengakibatkan sudut bibirnya luka. "Kau tahu kan jika aku harus mempunya posisi dan catatan yang baik untuk masuk dengan cara yang lebih mudah ke sekolah menengah atas dengan taraf internasional?" suara Jong Dae melembut dan Jong Dae melepas cengkramannya di lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam, tapi dalam hati ia mengutuk Jong Dae. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak terakhir kali ia berkelahi melawan Jong Dae ia hampir saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Ayah Jong Dae merupakan penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini. Murid biasa sepertinya tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak. Dengan alasan konyol seperti ini, Jong Dae bisa saja membully dirinya hingga tidak bisa berjalan dan jika ia melawan, ia bisa saja menjadi pihak yang bersalah disini. Jadi tidak melawan akan lebih baik.

Bugh!

Satu tinjuan mendarat di perut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun meringis dan jatuh merosot ke lantai. Seringaian muncul di wajah Jong Dae menandakan bahwa ia cukup puas dengan kerjanya.

"Seharusnya kau mengangkat tanganmu tadi" Jong Dae berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan membelai pipinya– Plak! Jong Dae menampar pipi kanan Baekhyun. "Lain kali, turuti saja apa yang ku suruh! Bodoh!" Jong Dae berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tas Baekhyun. Dipungutnya tas ransel hitam tersebut.

"Jangan! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun berdiri walaupun dengan susah payah.

Jong Dae menyeringai dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang ada di koridor sekolah, ini memang sudah sangat sore. Tidak ada orang di sekolah saat sore hari. Tidak ada kecuali si bodoh Baekhyun, yang menunggu sekolahnya dan sekolah sebelah sepi agar tidak diganggu oleh senior-senior sekolah sebelah.

"Jong Dae!" mata Baekhyun membelalak saat melihat apa yang Jong Dae lakukan.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" Jong Dae menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju jendela dan menatap tasnya yang tergeletak jauh dibawah sana.

"SIALAN KAU KIM JONG DAE!" Baekhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin membuat Jong Dae yang masih menuruni tangga menyeringai saat mendengarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri saat merasa tidak terlalu sakit lagi, namun setelah berdiri rasa sakit pada perutnya masih cukup terasa. Baekhyun berjalan secara perlahan dan menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan berpegangan pada sisi tangga.

Saat menuruni tangga lantai dua, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya berdiri dua anak tangga darinya dan ditangannya ada tas miliknya.

"Ini..." anak itu menyerahkan tas tersebut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Gomawo chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali memakai ranselnya namun rasa nyeri masih terasa di pundaknya akibat perlakuan Jong Dae tadi.

"Sama-sama, Baekhyun-ssi, ada darah di sudut bibirmu" Chanyeol menaiki satu anak tangga dan sekarang ia berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun membuat mereka bertatap-tatapan dan Baekhyun segera menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa gugup. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusap darah yang sudah setengah mengering di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun membeku dengan kepala tertunduk. "Apa itu tidak sakit Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memasukkan sapu tangannya ke dalam saku celanannya kembali.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa, hehe aww"

"Jangan dipaksa menyengir begitu kalau bibir mu terluka. Kau tidak mau pulang?" setelah mengatakannya Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di sekolah sesore ini, dan sepertinya dari tadi ia tidak melihat Chanyeol. Anak ini memang sangat misterius, muncul tiba-tiba dan daritadi Baekhyun tidak melihat ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol. Saat bertanya apa Baekhyun tidak apa-apa pun ia hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ehh, Chanyeol tunggu aku! Aww! Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

**Nah ini chap 1nya saya publish lagi...  
ini reply saya untuk yang ngereview kemarin, maaf yang udah ngereview chap 1, saya ga bisa balas review kalian di chap 2, kecuali kalian review lagi..  
soalnya review kalian juga hilang bersama ffnya~ T^T  
mohon pengertiannya ya,,dan semoga kalian menemukan ff ini lagi**

buat yang baru baca silakan baca, dan tolong reviewnya dan kritik serta saran yang membangun ^^  
salam kecup :*  


**Big Thanks To:**

**CozalouLaya:  
hehe, Baekhyunnya lagi ga pandai bersosialisasi xDD  
ini chap 1 udah keluar~  
Thanks for RnR  
review trus yaa,,ksi saran dan kritik juga klo ada ^^  
thanks thanks thanks  
salam kecup :***

**LoveCouple:  
ini udah ada chap 1~ ^^  
Thanks for RnR  
review trus yaa,,ksi saran dan kritik juga klo ada ^^  
thanks thanks thanks  
salam kecup :***

**Ritaanjani4:  
Chen kan preman sekolah xDD  
disini Chen karakternya emang nyebelin #dibacokChen xD  
yups, yang duduk di pojokkan itu Chanyeol ^^  
dibaca terus yaa~~ ^^  
Thanks for RnR  
review trus yaa,,ksi saran dan kritik juga klo ada ^^  
thanks thanks thanks  
salam kecup :***

**SyJessi22:  
heehee,,baca aja terus chingu 3  
yups, itu Chanyeol, urie Happy Virus 3  
heehee,,disini Baekhyun emang dinakal-nakalin tapi klo udh sama Chanyeol jinak(?) kok xDD  
Thanks for RnR  
review trus yaa,,ksi saran dan kritik juga klo ada ^^  
thanks thanks thanks  
salam kecup :***

**Thanks banget buat yang udh baca :*  
ditunggu Kritik dan Sarannya ^^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Bullying**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun berjalan bersama dengan Chanyeol yang tingginya cukup terpaut jauh dengannya, yang dipanggil membalikkan badan tingginya dan menatap si pendek yang sedang berjalan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang apa di sekolah sesore ini?" Baekhyun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol dan berjalan bersamanya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ada urusan dengan guru" Chanyeol menyingkap ujung lengannya dan melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30

"Oh, memang masih ada guru sesore ini? Jadi, apa mereka mendengar aku berteriak tadi? Omo, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan guru gara-gara mengatai Jong Dae sialan" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri sambil meremas-remas tali ranselnya. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghela napasnya.

Chanyeol memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menatap matanya "Dengar Baekhyun-ssi, ruang guru itu kedap suara mereka tidak mungkin mendengar suaramu"

Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya gugup. Sudah dua tahun lebih ia sekelas dengan Chanyeol dan bahkan mereka tidak pernah berbicara sebelum ini dan sekarang mereka berada di jarak sedekat ini. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol hari ini?

Chanyeol yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu, pulanglah dengan selamat"

Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri terdiam dan sepersekian detik kemudian Baekhyun sadar dan tidak mendapatkan Chanyeol di sekelilingnya.

"Dasar mirip setan, datang tiba-tiba, pergi juga tiba-tiba"

Baekhyun keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dan mendapati segerombolan anak berseragam SMP lain sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun menghela napasnya sejenak dan menatap mereka. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Byunie?"

Baekhyun menepis tangan pemuda tersebut dan mendecih.

"Apa lagi hari ini?"

"Kau! Hahh untung aku sedang dalam mood baik hari ini, kami mendapatkan pekerjaan rumah yang merepotkan dari guru kami, kau pasti bisa membantu kami kan?"

"Apa?"

"Hanya matematika, kau bisa kan?" celetuk salah seorang lainnya yang sedang mengulum lolipop.

"Tentu saja, jadi kita akan mengerjakannya di tempat biasa?"

"Ya, dibawah jembatan seperti biasa. Kami akan membelikanmu empat bungkus ramyun jika kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya" anak yang memegang dagu Baekhyun sebelumnya merangkul pundak Baekhyun akrab sementara Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

Mereka hanya "teman" "malam" Baekhyun. Anak terlantar atau tidak diperhatikan oleh orang tua masing-masing seperti Baekhyun. Mereka mengajari Baekhyun banyak hal termasuk bela diri dan mereka juga yang sering membuat lukisan indah di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak peduli mereka baik atau tidak yang penting ia tidak sendirian lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun datang ke sekolah hari ini dengan plester kecil di sudut bibirnya. Namun senyumnya segera terpasang di wajahnya saat memasuki kelas, menyapa setiap murid dengan senyum dan tentunya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Baekhyun mendatangi Kyungsoo dan sebelum duduk ia melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan buku anehnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sedang apa?"

"Berlatih beberapa soal untuk tes nanti" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan mata dan tangan yang terfokus pada soal-soal yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Tes? Tes apalagi pikir Baekhyun. Semalam ia mengerjakan PR anak-anak berandalan itu yang hanya membayarnya dengan empat bungkus ramyum dan hari ini ada tes lagi?!

Telan Baekhyun sekarang.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat tidak mendengar suara teman sebangkunya itu dan mendapati Baekhyun yang diam dengan mata sipit yang membulat.

"Matematika hari ini" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mengerikan.

"Oh..." ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menjadi biasa dan santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mukamu kenapa? Berkelahi lagi? Di saat semuanya sibuk belajar kau malah berkelahi" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berkutat dengan soal-soalnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan menutup matanya. Semalam ia benar-benar kurang tidur.

.

.

Semua murid berdiri di belakang kelas dan sesuai dengan perjanjian yang mendapat nilai di atas 90 boleh memilih loker yang akan menjadi milik mereka selama setahun ini dan boleh memilih jadwal piketnya sendiri dan tidak ditentukan oleh guru.

"Sekarang saya akan membacakan hasilnya yang cukup mengecewakan karena hanya ada dua orang yang mendapat nilai di atas 90. Saya harap kalian akan lebih giat belajar untuk tes berikutnya" Kim songsaenim tersenyum dan menatap semua muridnya yang sedang harap-harap cemas.

"Untuk yang mendapat nilai 100 di tes kali ini, Park Chan Yeol"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang maju untuk mengambil kertasnya tanpa ekspresi dan hanya membungkuk kecil dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menegakkan posisi berdirinya bersiap untuk maju karena ia yakin setelah ini namanya akan disebutkan oleh Jung songsaenim.

"Dan di posisi kedua tertinggi dengan nilai 94"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghela napasnya saat Jung songsaenim mengangkat kertasnya.

"Byun Baek Hyun"

Sontak Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun yang nampak tersenyum dan melangkah menuju Kim songsaenim, Kyungsoo mengepal tangannya tanpa sadar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit tidak terima bagaimana seorang Baekhyun mengalahkannya.

"Dan berikutnya dengan nilai 89, Do Kyung Soo"

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan air muka yang kurang senang dan masih dengan tangan yang mengepal, setelah menerima kertasnya dan membungkuk pada Kim songsaenim ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menatap kertasnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang melipat kertasnya dan memasukkan kertasnya ke dalam tas.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa?"

"Err...kau kan mendapat hak istimewa yaitu kau bisa menentukan letak lokermu kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Nah, sebenarnya dari awal aku sangat ingin memilih lokerku tapi ternyata aku tidak mendapat nilai lebih dari 90 jadi bagaimana kalau hak milik mu kau berikan padaku? Kau juga tidak masalah kan jika tidak memilih letak loker?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya, sebenarnya ia juga ingin memilih letak loker, ia ingin memilih loker atas nomor satu. Tapi karena Kyungsoo yang meminta ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Ya, tentu saja tidak masalah" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Nanti jika Kim songsaenim selesai membagikan semua kertas-kertas itu dan tiba giliran pemilihan loker aku ingin kau memilih loker atas nomor satu, ya? Nanti kau berikan kuncinya padaku dan aku akan berikan kunciku pada mu, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan Kyungsoo segera merangkul Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Kim Songsaenim memanggil nama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk memilih kunci loker mereka dan seperti yang sudah direncanakan Baekhyun akan memilih loker nomor satu dan nanti dengan terpaksa akan ia serahkan pada Kyungsoo, sementara Chanyeol mengambil nomor 11 loker atas. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dari sudut matanya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memainkan kunci lokernya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padanya.

Setelah semua murid mendapat kunci lokernya masing-masing, Kim songsaenim berbicara panjang lebar tentang pentingnya kebersihan loker dan dilarang menyimpan benda-benda tajam atau barang-barang terlarang. Kim songsaenim terus berbicara hingga waktu pelajaran usai. Setelah memberi salam, Kim songsaenim pun meninggalkan ruang kelas 9-3 itu.

"Ini.." Kyungsoo meletakkan kunci loker miliknya di depan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerimanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. "Loker bawah nomor 22" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikan kunci loker miliknya pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menyerahkan kunci lokernya pada Kyungsoo dan ia menghela napasnya.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di bawah jembatan tempat biasa ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan nyatanya ia memang sedang bersama mereka sekarang. Salah seorang dari mereka sedang menyulut api rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

"Baekhyun, apa kau punya uang?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Tao yang sedang menyulut api rokoknya.

"Tidak" jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Ia ingin pulang bukan duduk disini bersama dengan orang-orang berbahaya seperti mereka, kalau tidak ditarik paksa mana mungkin dia mau kesini.

"Bodoh!" Kai mendorong kepala Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menunduk, ia benar-benar tidak mau melawan mereka lagi dengan kekerasan. Dia sudah bertobat.

"Besok kau datang dan bawa uang yang banyak, arachi?" ujar Kai dengan suara yang diimutkan di ujung kalimatnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan berdiri mengambil tasnya.

"Aku tidak janji tapi akan aku usahakan, dan sekarang aku harus pulang besok ada tes"

Kai, Tao, Taemin, dan Amber menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dari mereka kemudian kembali larut dalam pesta kecil mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju flat kecilnya, dibukanya pintu depan yang tampak sedikit usang dan menimbulkan bunyi kriet~

Dilemparkannya tas hitam miliknya ke sembarang tempat, ia duduk di depan meja kecil yang terhidang beberapa makanan.

"Bibi mengantar makanan rupanya" gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap makanan-makanan di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menyalakan TV, hanya ada satu saluran di TV-nya yaitu saluran komedi yang menampilkan lawakan-lawakan tua yang diulang-ulang.

Baekhyun menyuapkan makanan satu demi satu ke dalam mulutnya sambil matanya menatap layar TV yang sudah sering menampilkan adegan yang ditontonnya. Tak jarang suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar hingga ke segala sisi rumah sepi ini.

.

.

Baekhyun mengangkat piring dan mangkuknya ke dapur. Mencucinya hingga bersih sambil bersenandung ria. Tidak ada hiburan di rumah ini selain TV satu saluran itu.

Baekhyun menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.10 dan membaringkan dirinya ke atas kasur tipis yang sudah berwarna kusam miliknya. Matanya ia pejamkan, semua kejadian yang telah ia alami melintas dan berputar di kepalanya seperti film tua.

"**Tidak berguna! Menyembunyikan rokok saja tidak bisa!**

"**Aku tidak butuh anak pembawa sial sepertimu!"**

"**Hey pencuri!"**

"**Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, ayahnya kan masuk penjara"**

"**Aku tidak mau bermain dengan mu"**

"**Sana pergi! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku!"**

"**Baekhyun, mau taruhan game? Kalau kau menang aku akan membelikan mu makanan kaleng"**

"**Ibu..aku lapar"**

"**Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal di panti ini bersama mereka"**

Baekhyun membuka matanya, setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya. Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut tebalnya dan berdoa dibalik selimutnya berharap ia tidak bermimpi buruk malam ini.

.

.

Suasana kelas hening dan semuanya tampak serius melihat kertas penuh soal-soal sulit di depan mereka. Setiap bangku pun diberi jarak, tidak ada yang boleh menoleh atau meminjam apapun dan tidak boleh ada satu orang pun yang minta izin ke toilet.

Baekhyun menggenggam pensilnya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit cukup kuat sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas perutnya yang terasa sakit. Keringat mulai bercucuran melewati dahinya. Tangannya mulai gemetar karena ia sudah menahan rasa sakitnya sekitar sepuluh menit dan itu terasa sangat lama.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya "Song...Songsaenim"

Sontak semua yang ada di kelas menoleh pada Baekhyun begitu juga dengan Shin songsaenim.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Bolehkah aku minta izin ke ruang kesehatan? Perutku sangat sakit songsaenim, aku tidak berbohong"

"Tidak ada yang boleh keluar saat tes Baekhyun-ssi, dan trikmu sudah dapat dibaca olehku jadi duduk diam dan kerjakan soalmu"

"Tapi songsaenim aku sudah tidak tahan" Baekhyun berkata sambil menggenggam erat pensilnya.

"Kau keluar hanya karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini?"

"Songsaenim" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Shin songsaenim yang kini menatapnya balik. "Anda tahu jika Baekhyun-ssi benar-benar kesakitan dan tidak berbohong mengapa anda tidak biarkan ia keluar?"

"Peraturan dibuat untuk ditaati Chanyeol-ssi dan kembali duduk dan kerjakan soalmu"

"Andwaeyo songsaenim, aku ingin meminta izin atas nama ku sendiri dan ingin membawa Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan" Chanyeol tetap bersikukuh dan mendapat tatapan dari seluruh kelas sementara Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau menerima resikonya?" Shin songsaenim menatap Chanyeol.

"Ne songsaenim" Chanyeol keluar dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun "Kajja!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan disambut dengan ragu-ragu oleh Baekhyun.

D.O menoleh ke belakang melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang keluar dari pintu belakang.

"Kyungsoo-ssi lanjutkan tugas mu!" sontak Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kembali berkutat dengan soal-soalnya.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan di depan Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun yang merasa sangat kesakitan berjalan pelan sambil berpegang pada tempat murid-murid biasa menggantungkan payung-payungnya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan dan meremas-remas perutnya. Baekhyun terus berpikir apa karena ia makan terlalu banyak kimchi semalam.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun kemudian berjongkok di depannya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bingung.

"Naik, aku akan menggendongmu"

Baekhyun naik ke atas punggung Chanyeol, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan mengapitkan kaki-kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menelusuri koridor. Hangat. Punggung Chanyeol terasa hangat bagi Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Chanyeol membuat sang pemilik merasakan desiran aneh di dada kirinya.

1 menit...2 menit...3 menit...5 menit...

"Chanyeol-ssi"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu rendah dan begitu dekat dengan telinga Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdegup 5 kali lebih cepat tapi bukan Chanyeol jika ia tidak pandai mengontrol dirinya.

"Hm?"

"JALAN LAH LEBIH CEPAT DAN BELOK KE TOILET PERUTKU BENAR-BENAR SAKIT! RASANYA SUDAH MAU KELUAR!"

"Mwo?! Jorok sekali kau!"

.

.

**Nah akhirnya ini chapter 2 selesai juga~~ ^^  
sekali lagi ff ini terinspirasi dari drama queen's classroom jadi mungkin ada persamaan adegan dan cerita~~ ^^  
maaf kalau ini masih ada kekurangannya, di nanti selalu kritik dan sarannya ^^**

**Big Thanks To:**

**Aniaani947:**

**Thanks ya chingu udh baca ff ini~ ^^  
hehe,,hbis bingung mau pke siapa lagi... -_-  
keep read and review ya~~ ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol****:**

**Hehe, lagi pengen aja... xD  
ini chap 2-nya udh keluar...  
thanks buat RnR yaa... ^^  
keep read and review yaa~~  
salam kecup :***

**Luthfiah:**

**Ini udah lanjut... ^^  
keep RnR yaa... ^^**

**pippirupiru****:**

**hehe,,sekali-sekali gpp dong klo chanyeol di bkin keren..  
ini udh update chap 3~ ^^  
thanks ya udh baca ff ini... ^^  
keep read and review yaa... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Thanks buat yang udah baca ff ini, mohon review-nya... ^^/**

**Salam kecup :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Bullying**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^  
(jika ada tulisan bold di tengah-tengah dan bahasa korea itu anggap aja Background music-nya, hehe ^.^)**

**.**

**.**

"Haahh, leganya" Baekhyun keluar dari toilet sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Chanyeol memandangnya sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan, mintalah obat dan istirahat"

"Kau?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan menemanimu di ruang kesehatan?"

"Aku pikir begitu"

"Tentu saja tidak dan kau harus benar-benar ke ruang kesehatan karena kau keluar atas nama ku"

Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengendikkan bahunya melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan segera bergegas menuju ke ruang kesehatan sesuai saran atau bisa disebut perintah Chanyeol.

.  
.

Chanyeol menggesar pintu kelasnya, membuat kelas yang riuh menjadi hening seketika. Chanyeol menatap ke semua murid yang sedang menatapnya juga dan ia berlalu menuju bangkunya yang terletak di pojok, namun saat melewati bangku Minseok ia berhenti karena namanya dipanggil oleh sang pemilik bangku.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Minseok yang mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi saat tes sudah selesai, Shin songsaenim bilang bahwa nilaimu akan dipotong karena kau sudah melanggar aturan" Minseok berkata sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan masalah yang besar" Chanyeol menjawab Minseok dan kembali melangkah. Beberapa murid tampak berbisik satu sama lain terutama para gadis.

"Chan–Chanyeol-ssi" Minseok kembali bersuara dan membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Wae?" Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Minseok aneh.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan munkin melakukan hal yang tadi kau lakukan" Sehun yang duduk di atas meja yang berada di depan bangku Minseok mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan perkataan Minseok. Hampir semua murid menatap serius pada mereka, ada yang mengangkat sudut bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Minseok.

"Kau tahu, untuk apa kita mendapat nilai bagus jika kita tidak mempunyai moral yang baik? Melihat teman kita tersiksa dan berpura-pura tidak tahu hanya yang untuk angka yang ditulis dengan spidol atau pen?" Chanyeol menatap Minseok dan Sehun bergantian. Kyungsoo yang semula sibuk dengan ponselnya akhirnya tertarik juga dengan pembicaraan Minseok dan Chanyeol.

"Moral yang baik tidak akan cukup untuk membawamu masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas bertaraf internasional Chanyeol dan aku tahu seberapa inginnya ibu mu melihat mu masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas internasional" Minseok menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya. Ibu Minseok, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berteman baik. Mereka teman arisan bersama. Kadang mereka juga ikut bersama ibu mereka. Mereka makan dan mengerjakan tugas sedangkan ibu mereka berbincang hal yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Ini bukan masalah besar Minseok, hanya gagal di satu tes harian bukan berarti akan mengubah seluruh hidupmu. Lagipula nilai bisa dicari" Chanyeol menatap Minseok.

Seorang anak yang duduk di pojok dekat pintu belakang kelas menatap mereka dan kembali menggoreskan ujung pensilnya ke buku sketsa miliknya. Tangannya begitu cepat dan pandangannya begitu lekat.

"Kau tahu apa yang menjadi masalah di sini?" Sehun pun angkat bicara.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Beberapa murid juga mengubah posisi duduk maupun berdiri mereka untuk memperhatikan dengan jelas pembicaraan antara tiga orang ini. Yang menjadi istimewa disini adalah Chanyeol. Anak pendiam yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

"Yang menjadi masalah disini adalah siapa yang kau tolong. Kau merusak citra dirimu dengan menolong pembuat onar seperti Baekhyun" Sehun turun dari meja dan menyandarkan dirinya pada sisi meja sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Berhenti berbicara tentang Baekhyun yang pembuat onar, dia berbeda sekarang. Kalian berbicara seperti aku baru saja menolong seorang penjahat" Chanyeol menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Chanyeol, Minseok, dan Sehun memang sudah berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak. Mereka tampak kurang akrab di sekolah, karena Chanyeol perlahan berubah menjadi anak yang lebih pendiam saat sudah masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama tapi mereka masih cukup sering berkumpul diluar jam sekolah. Mereka sama-sama tahu siapa itu Baekhyun, Minseok dan Sehun memilih untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang perlahan menjadi tertarik dengan sosok Baekhyun setelah dua tahun menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" Minseok mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap ke depan dan Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Murid-murid yang melihat mereka pun kembali ke tempat masing-masing mengingat jam pelajaran yang sudah berganti yang berarti akan ada guru yang masuk.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk sambil meremas sisi-sisi meja, pandangannya ia buang jauh ke arah jendela.

Chanyeol merasa sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Minseok dan Sehun. Mereka keterlaluan.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Baekhyun menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan cepat mengingat ia akan terlambat sebentar lagi, ia terus berlari. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang berada di depannya sedang menaiki tangga secara perlahan, ia memperlambat langkahnya dan mengatur murid bertubuh kecil, bertas ransel merah, sepatu hitam, dan buku sketsa ditangannya menaiki tangga sambil menunduk.

"Cepatlah! Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat!" Baekhyun meraih pergelangan anak itu bermaksud untuk mengajaknya berlari. Anak itu menoleh pada Baekhyun memperlihat wajah manisnya.

"Kau saja duluan, aku tidak mau berlari"

"Tsk, kau ini sudah mau terlambat masih saja keras kepala!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan membawanya menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, mereka masih harus menaiki tangga karena ini baru menuju lantai 3 dan kelas mereka ada di lantai 4.

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT

Bunyi bel terdengar nyaring menyebar ke setiap sudut sekolah. Baekhyun dan Luhan mempercepat langkah kaki mereka dan akhirnya kelas yang dituju dari tadi sudah berada di depan mata.

Srak.

Pintu kelas digeser dengan kasar oleh Baekhyun. Bunyi pintu yang digeser secara kasar itu membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertumpah pada dua makhluk yang tampak sangat tidak elit itu. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, sementara Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya menunduk dan berjalan masuk mendahului Baekhyun yang sibuk menyengir sehingga membuatnya menubruk bahu Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Luhan sudah duduk di posisinya. Baekhyun pun mengikuti jejak Luhan dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Pagi Kyungsoo-ah"

"Pagi juga Baek, terlambat huh?" Kyungsoo menopang dagunya dan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah...hampir seperti biasa" Baekhyun menyengir dan membuat tanda peace pada Kyungsoo.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi? Dan kenapa kau bisa datang bersama anak aneh itu?"

"Bangun kesiangan hehe. Maksudmu Luhan? Oh, aku bertemu dengannya di tangga tadi" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran.

"Dia itu sangat pendiam dan kau tau dia selalu berada di peringkat terakhir dalam hal apapun, tidak ada guru yang suka padanya. Kalau di film dia itu tokoh yang ada di balik layar" Kyungsoo berbicara panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang Luhan dan baru berhenti setelah Shin Songsaenim masuk sementara Baekhyun tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo. Menurutnya Luhan anak yang manis.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi menandakan waktunya pulang. Semua murid bergegas memasukkan buku mereka dan beberapa juga tampak mengganti sepatunya yang diambilnya di loker yang terletak dibelakang kelas.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku duluan ya, ada les soalnya" Kyungsoo berdiri dan memapah tas ranselnya.

"Nae, hati-hati di jalan" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan melambai pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah mulai sepi dan kelas juga berwarna agak oranye akibat sinar matahari sore yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela kelas.

Hari ini Baekhyun kebagian tugas membersihkan kelas bersama Luhan, Luna, dan Chanyeol. Tetapi karena ia dan Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kelas saat ulangan Shin songsaenim mereka menjadi harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan yaitu membersihkan toilet di lantai 3 dan 4 bersama Luhan. Kenapa Luhan? Karena nilai Luhan yang paling rendah di kelas. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo, Luhan selalu menjadi yang terakhir.

Bangku demi bangku digeser oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, setiap sudut disapu oleh Luna dan Luhan. Bangku dan meja guru juga dilap hingga bersih, papan tulis di hapus hingga bersih, tong sampah yang tadinya penuh juga sudah dibuang isinya oleh Baekhyun ke pembuangan sampah sekolah yang terletak di belakang sekolah.

"Yos! Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku pamit pulang dulu semuanya, ada les sebentar lagi. Tidak apa kan?" Luna memapah tas merah mudanya, dan menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan bergantian.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar "Ya,ya, kau boleh pulang sekarang, hehe" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya seolah-olah menyuruh Luna pergi.

Luna mencibir pada Baekhyun dan kemudian meninju lengannya pelan "Baik baik, aku pulang sekarang, annyeong" Luna membungkuk sedikit dan berlari menyusuri koridor meninggalkan kelas yang masih berisi tiga makhluk itu.

Chanyeol masih mengelap vas bunga yang diletak didekat jendela kelas, tangan besarnya menggenggam vas bunga tersebut dan mengelapnya hati-hati.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang lebar dan juga wajah Chanyeol yang sedang serius menatap pada vas bunga dan jari-jari panjang miliknya yang menempel pada vas bunga. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum muncul di wajah Baekhyun.

Setelah sekian lama menatap Chanyeol yang mengelap dari satu vas ke vas lainnya tanpa berkedip, Baekhyun merasa seseorang sedang menatapnya dan saat ia menoleh ia mendapati Luhan yang sedang menatapnya membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Ah..eh..Luhan-ssi, apa semuanya sudah selesai?" Baekhyun berucap sambil tersenyum canggung pada Luhan sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Baik kalau begitu, aku akan menuju toilet, lebih cepat dibersihkan lebih cepat pulang!" "TOILET LANTAI 3 AKU DATANG!" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar dari kelas.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meraih tasnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas dan menoleh pada Luhan.

"Kau mau ikut? Kita masih punya toilet untuk dibersihkan" Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan yang masih berdiri di tampatnya, Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju toilet yang sudah pasti ada Baekhyun di dalamnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menggerakkan kain pelnya kesana kemari, sambil menyanyi lagu yang tidak jelas Baekhyun terus mengepel lantai toilet yang sekarang sudah berwarna putih bersih lagi akibat sudah disikat oleh Chanyeol dan dipel oleh Baekhyun sementara Luhan baru saja kembali dari membuang sampah.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan Luhan "Kalian kalau mau pulang boleh pulang sekarang, hehe" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Toilet lantai atas bagaimana?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap keringatnya menggunakan lengan seragamnya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi jijik.

"Ahh, biar saja, Shin songsaenim juga tidak mungkin pergi melihat toiletnya. Pulanglah, di luar juga hampir gelap" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan, ya? Ada les" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"A-aku juga, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi, aku duluan ya Baekhyun-ssi" Luhan juga ikut menaruh tong sampahnya dan membungkuk kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau juga pulanglah" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak sebelum berlalu dari toilet, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya "Sekarang mari membersihkan toilet lantai 4! Semangat!" Baekhyun berlari menuju lantai 4, derap kakinya terdengar begitu jelas di koridor yang sepi. Tangan kirinya membawa ember dan tangan kanannya membawa pengepel. Kaki-kaki pendeknya menaiki anak tangga satu per satu.

Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu depan toilet lantai 4, bau khas toilet menguar jelas menyerang indra penciuman Baekhyun "Bau sekali, dasar jorok semua murid yang ada disini. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, kalau semua murid jorok berarti aku juga dong? Aku tidak jorok!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, saatnya bersih-bersih!"

.

.

"Hah..membersihkan toilet sendirian memang melelahkan dan sudah jam berapa sekarang? Bahkan matahari benar-benar sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi tidak apa, kau sudah melakukan hal baik, kau pasti banyak mendapatkan pahala Byun Baek Hyun hehe" Baekhyun menyengir dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sekolah dengan riang.

**Oneuldo nan anbureul mutjyo?**

**(Sekali lagi pada hari ini, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri apa yang harus ku lakukan?)**

**Jichin harureul hollo georeoon naege**

**(Untukku, seseorang yang melewati hari yang melelahkan ini sendirian)**

**Sesangege billyeoon kkumeun**

**(Mimpi-mimpi yang aku pinjam dari dunia ini)**

**Harumankeum darhaman ganeunde**

**(Satu-persatu mereka berlari dari hari-hariku)**

**Ireon nado gwaenchanheulkkayo?**

**(Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?)**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki-kakinya di trotoar, matanya menatap toko-toko yang berjajar di sampingnya. Sebuah toko elektronik yang memajang TV 32inch di etalase tokonya sedang menampilkan seorang penyanyi yang sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia ingat sewaktu masih di sekolah dasar ia sangat ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Tapi mimpi itu perlahan pudar seiring dengan kerasnya hidup.

**Naega parandamyeon naega wonhandamyeon****kkumi dwehnayo****?**

**(Jika aku mengharapkan itu, jika aku menginginkan itu, apakah itu semua hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi?)**

**Byeori jijianhneun maeumeuro****sal su innayo?**

**(Bisakah aku hidup dengan hati seperti bintang yang tak pernah jatuh?)**

**Oraen mureumdeureul didyeoseo****meon gireul wahsseul ttae**

**(Saat aku sampai dari perjalanan jauh ini, setelah melewati pertanyaan-pertanyaan lampau ini)**

**Keureon nareul maja keudae marhaejuneyo**

**(Kau mendatangiku dan berkata pada ku)**

**Na chaja hemaen****keugeon narankeol**

**(Apa yang aku cari selama ini adalah 'aku')**

Baekhyun berjalan melewati gang sempit yang setiap hari ia lalui untuk sampai ke flat kecilnya. Hanya ada lampu jalan yang menemaninya, tidak semua lampu jalan berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak ada rasa takut yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun lagi, sudah hampir tujuh tahun ia melewati jalan ini.

Baekhyun menggeser pintu flatnya, menjatuhkan ranselnya ke atas lantai, tubuhnya juga ikut merosot ke lantai. Dipijatnya kedua kakinya yang terasa pegal kemudian kedua lengannya yang ia pijat bergantian.

**Naeilye naege anbureul mudjyo?****Dachin maeumeun jogeum amulko inneunji?**

**(Aku bertanya pada diriku di masa depan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa hatiku yang luka sudah sembuh meski hanya sedikit?)**

**Sesangege badaon sangcheo****harumankeum neureoman ganeunde**

**(Luka yang ku terima dari dunia ini, yang sakitnya semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari)**

**Ireon nado kwaehnchanheulkkayo?**

**(Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?)**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos putih dan celana kain selutut, handuknya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia berjalan menuju cermin yang tergantung di dinding flatnya. Ia mengalungkan handuknya ke lehernya. Perlahan ia singkap baju putihnya hingga batas perut. Dilihatnya luka lebam yang masih ada di perutnya akibat tinjuan Jongdae.

"Tsk, kenapa tidak mau hilang?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyentuh lukanya. "Ouch!" Baekhyun menutup kembali kaosnya dan mengambil obat oles di atas meja dan diusapkan dengan pelan di atas lukanya.

**Dashi gidaryeoya dashi dagagaya****hamkke innayo?**

**(Jika aku menunggu lagi, jika aku pergi lagi, apakah kita akan bersama?)**

**Bie jeojji anhneun maeumeuro****sal su innayo?**

**(Bisakah aku hidup dengan hati yang tidak akan basah oleh air hujan?)**

Baekhyun menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca, memar disudut bibirnya sudah mulai menghilang. Selintas bayangan akan dirinya yang dibully habis-habisan saat masih di sekolah dasar muncul di pikirannya. Baekhyun menghela napasnya berat, diusapnya sudut bibirnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja? Ingat, jangan cari masalah dengan Jongdae!"

**Oraen mureumdeureul didyeoseo****meon gireul wahsseul ttae**

**(Saat aku sampai dari perjalanan jauh ini, setelah melewati pertanyaan-pertanyaan lampau ini)**

**Keureon nareul maja keudae marhaejuneyo**

**(Kau mendatangiku dan berkata pada ku)**

**Naega jigin kkumdeuri nal jikyeojundago**

**(Mimpi-mimpi yang aku inginkan, akan selalu mengawasiku)**

**Naega nohji anheun sondeuri jabajundago**

**(Tangan yang tidak pernah kulepaskan, akan selalu menggenggamku)**

**Nal jarage han gyejeol jina****geudaereul mannayo**

**(Setelah musim yang membuatku bertumbuh telah berlalu, aku bertemu denganmu)**

Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjang lusuhnya, kedua lengannya ia jadikan bantal untuk kepalanya. Matanya tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat waktu yang ia lewati bersama Kyungsoo, dan hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan saat Chanyeol membawakan tasnya yang dijatuhkan Jongdae, saat Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya, saat Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya, dan saat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Ingatan tentang ia yang memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan pagi ini dan membersihkan kelas bersama Luhan dan Luna. Membersihkan toilet bersama Luhan dan Chanyeol juga melintas di pikirannya.

**Oerowotdeon sigane insareul geonneyo~**

**(Kuucapkan selamat tinggal pada kesepian)**

Baekhyun sadar akan satu hal, saat tangannya digenggam atau menggenggam ia merasa nyaman dan aman. Saat ia tertawa atau tersenyum bersama orang lain ia merasa bahagia.

**Na gwaenchanhayo**

**(Aku baik-baik saja)**

Dan saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Chanyeol, ia merasa hatinya menjadi hangat dan tidak kesepian.

**Geudae isseuni..**

**(Karena aku memilikimu)**

**Kkumi isseuni..**

**(Karena aku memiliki mimpi)**

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya hingga batas dada, perlahan ia menutup matanya dan larut dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelasnya, hari ini ia datang begitu awal karena ia terbangun jam 5 subuh dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Baekhyun bergerak menuju lokernya yang terletak dibelakang kelas, meletakkan barang-barang yang perlu dimasukkan ke dalam loker dan menguncinya setelah selesai.

Saat Baekhyun ingin ke bangkunya ia tak sengaja menabrak meja Luhan membuat sebuah buku terjatuh dari laci. Baekhyun berjongkok dan memungut buku itu.

"Xi Lu Han.." gumam Baekhyun saat membaca nama yang tertera di depan buku itu. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kelas, diliriknya jam kelas. Masih pagi, tidak mungkin ada murid yang datang sepagi ini.

Baekhyun melihat halaman pertama di buku itu, terdapat gambar seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan hoodie dan sedang duduk di ayunan, raut wajahnya tampak sedih. Baekhyun kembali membuka halaman demi halaman. Matanya melebar saat melihat gambar yang menurutnya familiar.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang kerah seragamnya sedang dicengkram oleh anak laki-laki lain. Dihalaman berikutnya, anak laki-laki tersebut di tinju di bagian perutnya oleh anak laki-laki yang satunya. Dan berikutnya seorang anak laki-laki sedang tersenyum miring dan memegang sebuah tas yang diarahkan ke jendela. Baekhyun menatap gambar itu lama, dan menemukan sebuah tulisan di sudut halaman bertuliskan "Kim Jong Dae". Nafas Baekhyun tercekat dan matanya membulat.

Jari-jari lentiknya membalikkan kertas di buku itu menuju halaman berikutnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki tinggi yang terlihat berdebat dengan kedua temannya, yang satu duduk di atas meja dan yang satu duduk di kursi dan ditatapi oleh anak-anak lain. Latar gambar tersebut seperti di dalam kelas dan wajah anak yang duduk di kursi tampak seperti Minseok karena matanya yang sipit dan wajahnya yang agak chubby.

Srek!

Baekhyun tersentak dan buru-buru meletakkan buku tersebut ke dalam laci Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ahh. Ehh. Tidak ada" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Dasar aneh!"

"Hehe, pagi sekali kau datang" Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya disana.

"Aku memang sering datang jam segini dan karena kau sering datang lima menit sebelum bel masuk jadinya kau tidak tahu" Baekhyun mencibir mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di bangku yang berada di depan meja Chanyeol.

"Mau apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih untuk yang kemarin" Baekhyun tersenyum hingga tampak senyumnya mencapai kedua telinganya.

"Sama-sama dan hentikan senyum bodohmu itu"

"Wae? Ini manis dan imut hehe" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan masih dengan senyum khasnya.

Chanyeol refleks memundurkan wajahnya karena wajah Baekhyun yang terlalu dekat.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan tersenyum seperti itu!"

"Wae? Kau suka kan? Ayo mengaku saja hahahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang salah tingkah.

"A-ani! Menjauh sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeong! Saya datang lagi membawa Green Rain Chap 3~~ ^o^  
Ga tau napa saya semangat banget ngetik nih ff, hehe ^.^a  
Oh ya, sekali lagi saya mau ksi tau klo ff ini terinspirasi dari drama Queen's Classroom, saya juga sarankan buat reader skalian buat nonton drama yang daebak ini .  
Ini ceritanya ga mainstream loh kya drama-drama korea yang biasanya ngangkat soal cinta tapi drama ini malah ngangkat soal Bullying, Diskriminasi, Persahabatan, dll. Sampai terharu nontonnya :'(  
Di jamin ga nyesal nontonnya.. ^o^b**

**Chap ini agak panjang soalnya ada yang minta buat dipanjangin tapi maaf klo ini juga dirasa belum cukup .  
oh ya, lagu yang sya pkai itu The Second Drawer Ost Queen's Classroom, sekedar ksi tahu aja bagi yang belum tahu ^.^  
itu bagus loh lagunya . #promosilagi  
dan maaf klo translatenya kurang rapi, soalnya saya translate sendiri berdasarkan english sub-nya... *bow***

**Ditunggu ya kritik dan sarannya ^.^/  
terima kasih banyak buat yang udah luangin waktu buat baca ff ini, terima kasih dan terima kasih ^.^**

**Big Thanks To:**

**Luthfiah:  
iya, disini memang Chanyeolnya dicoba buat cool cool gimana gtu hehe xD  
tapi nanti kalau Chanyeolnya udah ga dingin tapi udah jadi hangat tetap baca ya hehe ^.^  
dan ini udah lanjut kok ^.^  
maaf klo ga bisa update cepat T^T  
tapi saya usahain kok ^.^  
thanks for RnR ya...  
salam kecup :***

**SyJessi22:  
biasa klo di real life kan juga ada teman kya Kyungsoo yang ga trima klo disaingin sama temannya hehe  
BaekYeol rock the world #apaan?=="  
walaupun ini agak ke friendship tetep harus ada BaekYeol/ChanBaek-nya! *^*  
hehe, disini karakternya Baekhyun mau saya gabung antara karakter Shim Ha Na dan Oh Dong Gu, Kyungsoo mirip Go Na Ri, Chanyeol mirip dengan Kim Seo Hyun  
siapa tahu chingu udh pernah nnton dramanya jadi tau hehe xD  
maaf klo kesannya jadi promosi ^.^v  
thanks for RnR ya..  
dan maaf juga klo saya blas reviewnya agak ga nyambung gini =.=a  
salam kecup :***

**Rahmayanimarza:  
hehe, sekali-sekali Baekhyun disiksa kan ga apa-apa #dibakar  
kaum duava? =="  
baru kali ini loh sya baca ada kaum duava di kotak review hahahaha xD  
iya iya, seSUJU deh klo Chanyeol itu belahan jiwa Baekhyun . #jiwashipper  
kyungsoo jadi orang ke-3?  
YA! YA! YA! BISA JADI! BISA JADI! #korbanTV xD  
cinta fitri?  
klo kya cinta fitri, sya jadiin novel aja nih ff karena panjangnya yang asdfghjkl xD  
sip, ga akan terlalu mewek kok ^.^b  
ini lebih fokus ke friendship chingu, mungkin cinta-cintanya bakal diselipin aja ^.^  
tapi moga tetep mau baca ya? .  
thanks for RnR ya.. ^.^  
salam kecup :***

**Mychanbaek:  
annyeong ^.^  
iya, gpp kok.. ^.^  
hehe, makasih, moga ke depannya juga ga mainstream ceritanya ^.^  
Ok Ok, ini diawal nama sya udah pke huruf kapital kok ^.^  
moga bacanya jadi lebih mudah, nae?  
thanks buat sarannya *bow* ^.^  
ini udah sya coba panjangin ff-nya, moga memuaskan, ya? ^o^  
iya, makasih ^.^  
thanks for RnR ya.. ^.^  
salam kecup :***

**Aniaani947:  
****Ini udah lanjut chingu ^.^  
Baek-nya belum menderita amat sih disini, hehe  
jadi di tunggu aja ^.^  
BaekYeol/ChanBaek shipper ya?  
sama, saya juga #alasusuya #korbanTV xD  
thanks for RnR ya.. ^.^  
salam kecup :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Bullying**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member and The Others**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas sunyi senyap, semua murid fokus pada Jung songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus fisika di depan. Kyungsoo sibuk mencatat, Jongdae sibuk memperhatikan, Chanyeol dan beberapa murid lainnya juga sama. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang tidak memperhatikan atau mencatat seperti yang lainnya contohnya Luhan yang sibuk menggambar seorang anak perempuan berambut sebahu yang sedang menyapu lantai kelas, Baekhyun yang sedang menggambar wajah di penghapusnya, Sehun yang menopang dagu dan mencoret-coret kertas, dan Minseok yang sibuk mengelus pensilnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Jung songsaenim meletakkan kapurnya dan menatap ke semua murid yang ada dikelas. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya. "Baiklah kalau tidak ada pertanyaan. Hari ini yang akan menjadi petugas makan siang untuk kelas 9-3 adalah Sulli, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Minseok, Seohyun, Luna, dan Sehun" Jung songsaenim membaca jadwal piket petugas makan siang yang ia bawa dari ruang guru. Suasana kelas menjadi riuh seketika, terdengar beberapa murid yang lega karena bukan mereka yang menjadi petugasnya dan yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi petugas malah menggerutu.

Seorang siswi yang bernama Sulli menghela napasnya dan menoleh pada temannya yang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Fighting! Ku dengar menu makanan hari ini Sup dan sayur" Krystal –teman sebangku Sulli– berbisik pada Sulli dan satu senyum pun muncul di wajah Sulli karena mendengar ada sup dan ia berniat untuk mengambil jatah sup lebih banyak karena ia adalah petugas makan siang hari ini.

Kyungsoo meletakkan pensilnya malas saat tahu jika dirinya adalah petugas makan siang untuk hari ini.

"Hah..kenapa harus aku?" Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya pelan. "Aku tidak mau mendorong troli, aku tidak mau ke dapur yang panas, aku tidak mau badanku bau sup, aku tidak mau membawa piring-piring kotor. Pokoknya tidak mau huwaaaaaaaa"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo prihatin karena tingkah Kyungsoo yang berlebihan. Baekhyun mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo bermaksud menyabarkan si mata bulat.

"Sudahlah, seharusnya kau senang bisa ke dapur yang penuh makanan itu" Baekhyun menutup matanya membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi makanan enak.

"Tsk, dasar!" Kyungsoo mengetuk kepala Baekhyun dengan penggaris membuat Baekhyun meringis dan mengelus kepalanya.

.

.

Bunyi-bunyi berisik khas dapur terdengar begitu jelas, dan terdapat banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang mengambil jatah untuk kelasnya. Seohyun siswi berambut panjang keriting berponi itu sibuk mengelap nampan-nampan yang akan digunakan untuk makan siang nanti, Baekhyun yang sibuk memindahkan panci berisi sayur-sayur ke troli, Kyungsoo yang sibuk menghitung sendok, Sulli memasukkan nasi ke tempat nasi yang memang sudah ada di troli, ya troli yang mereka gunakan memang khusus untuk mengangkut makanan. Luhan sedang memasukkan daging yang di tumis dengan kecap ke dalam panci. Luna dan Sehun juga menyusun gelas-gelas plastik ke dalam keranjang yang nanti juga akan disimpan di troli, sementara Minseok sedang menuangkan sup dari panci utama milik dapur sekolah ke panci yang akan mereka bawa ke kelas nanti. Sibuk. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan dapur sekolah saat ini.

PRANG! TRANG! TRING Tring..tring

Semua aktivitas terhenti dan semua pandangan tertuju pada Minseok, namja berwajah imut itu sedang berdiri kaku dengan satu tangan memegang sendok sup dan tangan yang lain terangkat ke udara, matanya membulat dan mulutnya membuka. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Minseok, matanya bergerak menuju sup yang sudah tertumpah dan berceceran di lantai.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh semua orang yang ada disana, memandangi sup yang tumpah ke lantai. Semua murid dari kelas lain berbisik pada satu sama lain, sementara satu murid berlari keluar dan tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Baekhyun mendekati Minseok dan berjongkok untuk mengambil panci yang terjatuh dan Minseok meletakkan sendok supnya di lantai dan segera berdiri sambil memandangi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" semua murid sontak menoleh pada sumber suara yang berasal dari Kang Songsaenim yang berdiri di pintu dapur.

Semua murid kecuali yang berasal dari kelas 9-3 menunjuk pada Baekhyun yang juga kaku di tempat dengan mata yang tertuju pada Kang Songsaenim. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan tetap menatap pada Kang Songsaenim yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang menumpahkan ini?!" Kang Songsaenim menatap semua murid yang ada disana. Diam. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Minseok sang tersangka utama wajahnya sudah pucat dan Seohyun menatap Minseok dengan lekat. "Jawab! Kalau tidak ada yang mau menjawab tidak ada makan siang hari ini!" ancam Kang Songsaenim.

"Sa-saya yang menumpahkannya" Baekhyun membuka suaranya takut-takut.

Sret!

Semua orang yang ada disana beralih menatap Baekhyun. Minseok juga menatap Baekhyun dengan tak percaya. Kang Songsaenim menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan segalak-galaknya dan mencubit telinga Baekhyun cukup kencang. Makanan yang tumpah benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir oleh Kang Songsaenim.

"Dasar pembuat onar! Kau itu sudah mau lulus Baekhyun, berhentilah membuat kekacauan di sekolah ini! Kau pikir makanan itu untuk dibuang-buang?!" Kang Songsaenim melepaskan cubitannya membuat Baekhyun meringis dan mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah. Semuanya menatap Baekhyun kasihan terutama yang sekelas dengannya.

"Kalian semua jangan pernah mencontoh murid seperti Byun Baek Hyun ini! Arraseo?!"

Semua murid hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani bersuara. Mereka semua merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun dan memandang prihatin padanya.

"Semuanya kembali pada tugasnya dan Kyungsoo siapkan sup baru untuk kelasmu!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengambil panci yang baru untuk digunakan.

"Tapi Songsaenim, supnya di panci ini hanya sisa seperempat.." Baekhyun menunjuk panci utama dan menatap Kang Songsaenim.

"Makan saja yang ada, itu juga karena ulahmu! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja?! Cepat bersihkan lantainya!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera memungut panci dan sendok sup yang terletak di lantai. Murid-murid yang lain juga kembali pada tugasnya masing-masing.

"Satu orang bantu Baekhyun untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini, saya akan memberitahu Jung Songsaenim tentang hal ini" Kang Songsaenim pun meninggalkan dapur sekolah.

Baekhyun yang sedang memungut sayur-sayur sup yang jatuh dengan tangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pada Minseok. Berharap kalau ia akan membantu. Tapi ia salah, Minseok membalikkan badannya saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Minseok malah mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain menuju kelas. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membantu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali memungut sayur-sayur itu dan matanya menangkap tangan yang ikut membantunya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan di sana.

"Biar aku bantu" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Luhan.

"Gomawo"

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tampak berjalan bersama melewati halaman luas di depan gedung sekolah. Setelah kejadian di dapur tadi, mereka menjadi banyak bicara kepada satu sama lain. Baekhyun melihat pohon oak tua yang berdiri kokoh di halaman sekolah mereka. Baekhyun berlari menuju pohon itu dan melambai-lambai pada Luhan bermaksud menyuruh pemuda imut untuk datang.

Luhan sekarang berdiri di samping Baekhyun, ia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke atas, pohon itu tampak besar dan mengagumkan.

Hap!

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun memanjat ke dahan yang paling dekat dengan tanah. Suara benda-benda yang bergerak di dalam tasnya menjadi backsound saat Baekhyun mendaratkan kakinya ke dahan tersebut, tangan kirinya ia topang ke batang utama. Eyesmile manis miliknya terpasang begitu baik saat ia menatap Luhan.

"Ayo naik!" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Andwae, aku tidak pernah memanjat pohon. Aku tidak mau, nanti aku jatuh"

"Tenang saja kan ada aku yang memegangmu, jika jatuh maka kita akan jatuh bersama, hehe. Lagipula aku cukup profesional dalam memanjat, aku jamin kau tidak akan jatuh" Baekhyun tetap mengulurkan tangannya, Luhan tampak ragu saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum saat uluran tangannya disambut oleh Luhan.

Tap!

Kaki Luhan menapaki dahan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, satu senyum terkembang di wajah Luhan.

"Wah...aku bisa memanjat!" girang Luhan sementara Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Ini masih dekat dengan tanah Lu, kita naik sampai sana" tunjuk Baekhyun pada dahan yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau gila?! Itu sangat tinggi, aku tidak mau!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau takut ketinggian? Konyol!" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dan naik ke dahan berikutnya meninggalkan Luhan. "Ikut naik atau tidak ku bantu turun" ancam Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tsk" Luhan berdecak dan menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun lagi dan naik ke dahan berikutnya.

Dahan demi dahan mereka naiki dan sampai pada dahan yang dituju, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang utama, sementara Luhan duduk dengan kakinya yang terjuntai ke bawah, tangannya menggenggam cabang pohon terdekat.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Sensasi memanjat, memang apa lagi" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi lambat Luhan.

"Melelahkan. Terus, sekarang kita mau apa?" Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang menatap ke bawah, Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia takut pada ketinggian tapi sudah sampai sini mau apalagi.

Dibawah sana seorang siswa tinggi dengan rambut hitam sedang berjalan sendirian, tidak benar-benar sendirian karena ada dua orang yang mengamatinya dari atas pohon.

"Chanyeol?" Luhan melihat Baekhyun, suara Luhan terlalu kecil untuk dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun apalagi ditambah suara angin yang berdesir melewati mereka. Merasa tidak didengar Luhan kembali megalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan di bawah sana.

Hap!

Luhan melihat Baekhyun bergerak lincah dari dahan ke dahan, menuruninya dengan lincah dan berakhir dengan kakinya yang menginjak tanah. Luhan melihat ke sekeliling dan mulai merasa panik.

"Bagaimana aku turun nanti?" batin Luhan dan Luhan menggerakkan badannya secara perlahan mendekati batang besar pohon oak itu.

Sementara di bawah sana Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol.

Sret!

Chanyeol menoleh saat lengannya dipegang oleh seseorang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum bodoh padanya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau mau pergi les sekarang?" Baekhyun menatap pada Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang masih memegang lengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hari ini aku langsung pulang. Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu baguslah, jadi kita bisa main bersama, yey" girang Baekhyun.

"Main? Main apa dan dimana?"

Baekhyun menunjuk pohon oak yang baru saja dinaikinya dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah jari Baekhyun.

"Pohon? Kau mau kita main di pohon? Ya! Andwae!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya.

"Kau berkata begitu karena kau belum pernah naik" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang Chanyeol sinis.

"Aku manusia normal yang hidup di atas tanah bukan di atas pohon" balas Chanyeol.

"Lagi pula ada Luhan disana"

"Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan matanya yang membulat. Pasalnya yang ia tahu Luhan itu anak pendiam di kelasnya dan sekarang Baekhyun bilang Luhan ada di atas pohon? Luhan memanjat begitu? Konyol.

"Kalau tidak percaya, ayo ikut aku" Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke bawah pohon oak. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali membulatkan matanya saat melihat Luhan yang sedang duduk bermeter-meter diatas sana sambil memeluk batang utama pohon ini. Jelas sekali Luhan sedang ketakutan.

"Kau memaksanya untuk naik?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan saat ia menoleh ia sudah tidak melihat Baekhyun ada disampingnya, tapi sudah berpindah ke atas dahan pohon.

"Ayo!" Baekhyun kembali mengulurkan tangannya kembali sama seperti dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Luhan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya melihat tingkah makhluk di depannya.

Hap!

Chanyeol naik tanpa menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam dan perlahan menurunkan tangannya. Mereka berdua naik dengan mudah terutama Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk didahan yang lebih tinggi daripada Luhan dan dirinya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Sementara Luhan memandang ke sekitar semampu yang bisa ia lihat dari atas sini.

"Kalau kita ketahuan kita bisa dimarahi oleh guru"

"Ini juga salahmu, siapa suruh kau mengajak kami naik ke atas sini" balas Chanyeol saat ia mendengar Baekhyun bicara.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan, duduk di atas pohon bersama teman terbaik seperti di film-film hehe dan lagipula kau sendiri yang mau naik" Baekhyun terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Chingu?" Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kau menganggapku teman?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tentu saja, kau sudah jadi temanku sejak kemarin hehe" Baekhyun tersenyum manis sementara Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih dan Luhan juga ikut tersenyum bersama Baekhyun.

"Gomawo. Kau teman pertamaku di sekolah" Luhan tersenyum sementara Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Yang pertama? Jadi, selama ini kau tidak punya teman, begitu?"

"Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak bodoh Baek, bahkan dulu nilaiku lebih rendah dari penghapus Myungsoo" Luhan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya pelan.

"Ahh kau hanya terlalu merendah" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan.

"Ya! Kalian berdua, sudah selesai bicara tentang teman bodoh kalian?" Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara dan sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh padanya.

"Maksudmu apa?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Jangan terlalu percaya dengan yang namanya pertemanan atau persahabatan Baek, kau hanya akan berujung dengan dikucilkan sama seperti dulu. Orang yang membalas senyummu setiap hari bisa menjadi sangat berbeda di belakangmu" Chanyeol menatap lurus pada Baekhyun seakan mereka hanya berdua disana, air muka Baekhyun pun mendadak berubah. Kenangan masa-masa ia dikucilkan melintas begitu cepat di otaknya, penghianatan yang dilakukan teman-temannya juga sangat jelas.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Baek, kau tau kalau teman yang kau maksud itu hanya hidup di dalam otakmu" lanjut Chanyeol, ujung mata Chanyeol melihat pada Luhan yang sekarang hanya menunduk. Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol menuruni dahan demi dahan pohon oak itu dan saat ia sampai dibawah ia merapikan seragamnya sejenak dan berbalik, hendak meninggalkan pohon rimbun itu. Belum sempat ia melangkah suara melengking milik Baekhyun sudah menerpa telinganya.

"Ya! Park Chan Yeol!"

Baekhyun menempatkan tangannya pada sisi-sisi mulutnya dan berteriak sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol hanya berdiri diam tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Sekalipun aku dikucilkan lagi, aku tetap percaya kalau teman itu ada dan aku, Byun Baek Hyun. Tidak akan pernah membiarkan teman-temanku merasa dikucilkan sama seperti aku dulu! Kau dengar?!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak dan ia tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

Luhan yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, hatinya terasa hangat saat Baekhyun meneriakkan hal itu.

Chanyeol juga terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pohon oak itu tanpa membalas perkataan Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol tersenyum diam-diam saat ia sudah cukup jauh.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, hari ini hari sabtu dan sekolah libur. Rencananya Baekhyun ingin mengajak Tao untuk main game dan yang kalah harus mentraktir makan, dan Baekhyun selalu menang dari Tao.

Mata bulat Baekhyun menatap sosok yang tidak asing baginya sedang berjongkok di tepi sungai kecil, Baekhyun berhenti dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi.

Baekhyun menghampiri orang tersebut dan menepuk pundaknya membuat yang ditepuk kaget dan mengelus-elus dadanya.

"YA!" Jongdae berdiri dari jongkoknya dan mendorong kepala Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa mengagetkanku? Sengaja?! Biar aku tercebur ke sana?!" tunjuk Jongdae ke sungai kecil yang mengalir di depan mereka.

Baekhyun mengelus-elus kepalanya "Aniyo, aku kan hanya menyapa"

"Dasar bodoh! Bebek-bebeknya jadi pergi kan?!" Jongdae kembali mendorong kepala Baekhyun dan berjongkok di tepi sungai memandangi bebek-bebek itu.

"Bebek?" Baekhyun juga ikut menjongkokkan dirinya di samping Jongdae. "Jadi kau melihat bebek dari tadi?"

"Berisik!"

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan melepaskan sepatunya dan turun ke sungai yang airnya hanya sebetis.

"Kau mau apa?" Jongdae menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Menangkap bebek"

Jongdae melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan ke sana ke mari, berusaha menangkap anak-anak bebek, ada juga saat Baekhyun dikejar oleh induk bebek yang mengakibatkan celananya yang selutut basah karena percikan air. Jongdae tanpa sadar tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh Baekhyun.

Hap!

Akhirnya dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya dan usaha-usahanya Baekhyun berhasil menangkap seekor anak bebek.

"Yey! Aku berhasil menangkap anak bebeknya!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan bebeknya pada Jongdae.

"Sini sini, kemarikan bebeknya" Jongdae memanggil Baekhyun dengan mengibaskan tangannya. Baekhyun mendekati Jongdae dan memberikan anak bebek itu pada Jongdae dan ia naik ke atas dan duduk di sebelah Jongdae yang sedang mengelus anak bebek itu.

"Lucu sekali, pantas kau suka hehe" Baekhyun menyengir dan mengelus kepala anak bebek itu.

Hari itu Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongdae. Hanya karena seekor anak bebek mereka jadi lebih akrab. Bahkan Jongdae sampai meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah , maafkan aku yang selama ini suka bertindak sesuka hati pada mu"

"Gwenchanna, aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu lagi. Sekarang kau dan aku adalah teman hehe" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongdae dan Jongdae mengangguk mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Jongdae merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan berjanji akan mentraktirnya makan setelah ini.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sekolahnya seperti biasanya, Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai padahal sudah pukul 08.45 dan jika Baekhyun tidak cepat bisa saja ia terlambat.

Tin Tin Tin

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti dan pintu mobil pun terbuka, menampakkan Jongdae disana.

"Ayo masuk!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan masuk ke mobil Jongdae, menutup pintunya dan meletakkan ranselnya di pangkuannya.

"Wah aku tidak mengira bisa berangkat bersama-sama hehe" Baekhyun menyengir sambil melihat pada Jongdae.

"Tadi dari jauh aku melihatmu, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengajakmu masuk tapi karena kasihan...ya sudah hahahahahaha"

Baekhyun meninju pelan lengan Jongdae dan Jongdae tidak protes sekalipun Baekhyun melakukan itu padanya.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah bunyi sejak dua menit yang lalu dan Baekhyun masih memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran sebelumnya ke dalam tas.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun menoleh saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya "Besok orang tuamu akan datang?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, mereka...sibuk" Baekhyun tersenyum kaku di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ahh, jadi siapamu yang akan datang?"

"Mungkin tidak ada hehe" Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Lagipula tidak ada yang peduli bagaimana sikap dan nilai ku di sekolah bagaimana hehe" Baekhyun kembali menyengir dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berbincang dengan Luhan lalu mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

Secarik kartu undangan muncul didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meraihnya dan membuka kartu undangan itu.

"Datang ya, itu undangan resmi ulang tahunku" Jongdae tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk membaginya ke anak-anak yang lain.

Jongdae melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil sesuatu di lokernya segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah" yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan berdiri "Datang ya ke acara ulang tahunku, ini undangan resminya" Jongdae menyerahkan kartu undangan pada Baekhyun.

"Ahh iya, tentu saja aku akan pergi" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang menggambar. "Jongdae-ya, bisa tidak kalau kau mengundang Luhan juga?"

Jongdae memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan, alisnya terangkat sebelah saat ia berpikir mau mengundangnya atau tidak. Jongdae kembali menatap pada Baekhyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongdae menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk dan menyerahkan kartu undangannya pada Luhan.

"Ini, datang ya, tidak bawa kado juga tak apa" Jongdae tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang memandangi kartu undangan Jongdae.

"Kita pergi bersama, ya?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan turun diluar sana, membuat langit gelap karena matahari tertutupi awan tebal, ini baru jam 16.00 tapi sudah seperti setengah 6 sore. Baekhyun sedang mengepel lantai kelas karena ia memang bertugas hari ini. Jika ditanya yang lain kemana, maka jawabannya adalah Baekhyun menyuruh mereka pulang dengan alasan hujan deras akan segera turun dan dia bisa membersihkan semuanya sendirian.

"Hah! Kenapa kelas harus dipel? Lagipula kan kami masuk dengan sepatu, benar-benar merepot–

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Si-siapa itu?!" Baekhyun mengacungkan tongkat pengepelnya.

Tap.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk ke dalam kelas dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi bodoh dan pengepel di tangannya.

"Mengepel sendirian, huh? Mana temanmu?" ejek Chanyeol.

"Aku menyuruh mereka pulang, memang kenapa?" Baekhyun menurunkan pengepelnya dan kembali mengepel.

"Sudah ku duga, kau begitu bodoh sampai mau membersihkan kelas sendirian"

"Cih, itu bukan urusanmu, dan kenapa kau masih disini?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk di kursi guru.

"Di luar hujan cukup deras dan angin cukup kuat, kau tidak tahu ya?" Chanyeol meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja guru.

"Tentu saja aku tahu!"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya lagi?"

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menggerutu dan meletakkan pengepelnya di lemari kebersihan. Bangku-bangku yang tadi digesernya ia kembalikan ke posisi semula.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menyeret kursi demi kursi akhirnya turun tangan untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Hey Baekhyun!" yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Apa kau tidak takut akan dikucilkan lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tentu saja aku takut, karena aku takut makanya aku ingin punya banyak teman. Seperti cerita kucing hitam dan kucing putih, kucing putih selalu dianggap lucu dan sangat disayang, mereka hanya perlu mengeong dan berlaku menggemaskan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi kucing hitam berbeda, mereka selalu dianggap sebagai lambang jahat, pembawa sial, dan lainnya. Mereka harus terima jika mereka ditendang, atau dibuang, mereka juga harus berjuang sendiri untuk mendapat makanan, jika saja kucing hitam bisa berteman dengan kucing putih mungkin nasib sang kucing putih akan berpindah padanya walau hanya sedikit"

Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang juga sama-sama diam. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja yang ada dibelakangnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Puk!

Tangan besar Chanyeol mendarat di kepala Baekhyun.

"Jika kau terus berjuang melawan dunia, mungkin suatu saat nanti dunia akan menyerah dan memberikan apa yang seharusnya kau dapat. Terus percaya apa yang kau percayai Baek, jika kau percaya pertemanan dan persahabatan sejati itu ada, maka itu memang ada"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Karena aku tahu siapa kucing hitam itu"

.

.

.

**Annyeong, ini Green Rain chap 4-nya ^^  
maaf kalau ini ga sesuai dengan yang diharapkan T^T  
di chap ini saya juga udah coba panjangin ceritanya  
di chap ini kenapa banyak nama-nama yeoja, karena saya rasa ga mungkin kalau satu kelas isinya cowok semua, moga kalian tetap suka  
yang minta Baek di bully, udah mendekati kok muahahahaha #ketawajahat  
moga ini ga makin membosankan ya, dan maaf kalau moment ChanBaek-nya sedikit, soalnya masih disimpan buat nanti ^^**

**Ditunggu loh kritik dan sarannya ^O^/  
saya membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya untuk kritikan-kritikan dan saran ^o^**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah luangin waktu untuk baca ff ini ^.^/**

**Big Thanks To:**

**Luthfiah:  
****buat couple yang lain sih belum kepikiran, tapi mari kita lihat aja nanti ^^  
disini Chen udah mulai baik kok, tapi cuma sebentar aja hehehehehe  
dan Baek sebenarnya baik kok, cuma dulu agak nakal xD  
ga apa kok, saya siap menjawab ^o^  
ini udah diupdate tapi maaf ya kalau agak lama T^T  
Thanks for RnR ya~  
salam kecup :***

**SyJessi22:  
hehe, habis luhan mukanya kalem-kalem gitu :D  
iya-iya seSUJU banget d, don't judge the book by the cover lah intinya hahahaha :D  
lagi kesel sama Kyungsoo, jadi Kyungsoo dibuat nyebelin xD  
ngebayangin Luhan jadi anak pendiem dan dijauhin satu kelas #imajinasi  
kayanya keren deh #apadeh =="  
moga ga makin bosan ya baca ff ini ,  
disini saya masukkin beberapa yeoja juga, kan ga mungkin kalau satu kelas isinya cwok semua, moga tetap suka ya?  
hehe, kalau ada waktu luang coba nonton aja ^^  
lagunya bagus kan?  
Thanks for RnR ya~  
dan maaf kalau saya balas ga sesuai dengan review-nya *bow*  
salam kecup :****

**20Gag:  
hehe, makasih makasih makasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaak o  
dan terima kasih lagi ^^  
moga ceritanya bisa berkembang menjadi lebih bagus lagi ^^  
dan ini udah di update kok ^^  
maaf kalau lama update-nya  
Thanks for RnR ya~  
salam kecup :***

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol:  
hehe, masih disimpan sampai nanti ya~ ^^  
suka dong, kan BaekYeol #jiwashipper xD  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Luhan Gege:  
thanks ya udah mau review di tiap chap ^^  
moga di chap ini ga mengecewakan ya..  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Syifaexofan:  
ga apa kok, yang penting ada review.. ^^  
hehe, ini emang terinspirasi dari Queen's Classroom tapi ga sepenuhnya mirip kok, Chanyeol makin ke sini makin beda sih karakternya dari Kim Seo Hyun, ga tau napa d ==a  
iya, iya ini udah lanjut kok ^^  
moga memuaskan ya  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Deerlohan:  
makasih ^^  
sebenarnya mau pure friendship tapi mau gimana lagi jiwa shipper lebih kuat ternyata xD  
yap, setinggi apapun nilai kalau kelakuannya buruk tetap aja ga ngebantu  
Baekhyun ga suka menonjol dia lebih suka bersembunyi dibalik orang-orang yang menonjol #apadeh—a  
Baekhyun jadi pacar saya aja gimana? Eh, saya udah punya yang namanya Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun ksi kamu aja d, buat teman selca xD  
mungkin nanti bakal dijelasin alasan Baek dibully dulu, kita lihat saja nanti xD  
yap, Luhan mungkin ada ikatan batin sama Baekhyun, sesama pernah dikucilkan, dan Luhan disini ga punya temen juga  
hehe, sekali-sekali Chanyeol bolehlah cool cool gimana gitu, jangan jadi konyol mulu xD  
makasih lagi ya chingu  
dan ga apa kok, yang penting udah review ^^  
moga suka ya chap ini ^^  
dan keep review juga ^^  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Baek'svitamin:  
author yang baik dan tidak sombong ini sudah mengeluarkan(?) chap 4 kok ^^ xDD  
moga suka ya...  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Chans:  
ini udah lanjut kok, bagian siksa-siksanya nanti ya... ^^  
moga suka ya chap ini  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Fifahdina01:  
yey, sama saya juga suka .  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**KyungMiie:  
aih, senang banget d dibilang begitu hehe ^^  
dan ga apa kok kalau baru review ^^  
pacaran ga ya?  
nanti kita liat aja ^^  
moga suka dengan chap ini ^^  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Sayakanoicinoe:  
ini udah lanjut..  
moga suka dengan chap ini ^^  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yeorobun~~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Bullying**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member and The Others**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun kajja kita keluar" Kyungsoo memegang lengan Baekhyun setelah ia selesai memasukkan semua buku-bukunya dan kotak pensilnya.

Hari ini para orang tua anak-anak kelas akhir datang memenuhi undangan sekolah untuk mendengarkan catatan perilaku dan nilai anak mereka. Hari ini para murid kelas akhir juga hanya melakukan aktivitas belajar mereka hingga pukul 11.00

"Keluar? Untuk apa?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Menjemput orang tua dan mengantar mereka ke ruang auditorium seperti yang disuruh Jung songsaenim tadi"

"Ahh...kau saja yang pergi" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari lengannya.

"Wae?"

"Orang tuaku tidak bisa datang, bukannya aku sudah bilang kemarin" Baekhyun berdiri dari bangkunya dan membalikkan badan Kyungsoo "Pergilah, orang tuamu menunggu dibawah sana" Baekhyun mendorong pelan punggung Kyungsoo menuju pintu kelas. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sejenak dan segera berlari menuju lantai dasar dimana orang tuanya menunggu.

Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelas hingga tertutup. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghela napasnya berat. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela yang menghadap langsung pada halaman utama sekolah. Dibawah sana banyak sekali orang tua yang berkumpul dan ada yang sedang merangkul anaknya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan tangannya menyentuh kaca jendela.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya "Seperti apa mereka?"

Chanyeol yang ingin membuka pintu kelas menghentikan niatnya saat melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri sendiri di dalam kelas. Chanyeol terdiam dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjauh dari kelas.

.

.

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak bersungut-sungut karena ibunya memarahinya karena nilai Kyungsoo yang turun dan tidak mencapai nilai diatas 90 di setiap tes. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah. Mengayunkannya pelan sambil mengumpat. Ia kesal dengan nilai-nilainya dan ibunya. Bagaimana bisa nilai 80-an masih disebut rendah? Bayangan Baekhyun saat maju di setiap pengambilan hasil tes melintas di kepalanya, membuat Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya geram.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelas dan berjalan santai menuju bangkunya ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan melihat bangku di sebelahnya kosong.

'Apa Kyungsoo belum datang?' pikir Baekhyun namun tak lama ia mendengar tawa Kyungsoo dari arah belakang dan saat ia menoleh ia melihat Kyungsoo duduk dengan dikelilingi Jongdae, Joonmyun, Sehun, Minseok, dan Yixing,

Baekhyun meninggalkan bangkunya dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ya! Selamat pagi semuanya" sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dan langsung menghentikan pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Pagi Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah datang rupanya" Jongdae langsung merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun langsung berubah air mukanya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sehun tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun.

"Hehe, tentu saja, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan terlambat lagi" Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Hey Hey" Jongdae menepuk-nepuk meja membuat semua menoleh padanya "3 hari lagi jangan lupa untuk hadir di pestaku ya, aku sangat ingin kalian datang, okay?"

"Arraseo, kami tidak mungkin melupakan pestamu" Joonmyun menjawab dan disambut anggukan dari yang lain.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat tujuan awalnya ke sini langsung menoleh pada Kyungsoo "Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau tidak meletakkan tasmu di bangku?" ucap Baekhyun, tapi yang diajak bicara malah sibuk berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ya!" Jongdae menepuk tangan Kyungsoo yang diatas meja membuat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

"Mwo?"

"Baekhyun berbicara denganmu tadi"

"Ahh, ada apa?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak meletakkan tasmu di bangku?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya.

"Mulai hari ini aku ingin duduk dengan Sehun saja, kalau kau mau kau boleh menawarkan bangkuku kepada orang lain, karena aku akan duduk bersama sehun hingga semester akhir"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu, Jongdae yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dan sedikit mendorong bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk pindah?!" ucap Jongdae.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk dengan Sehun, lagipula Baekhyun juga tidak keberatan dan aku dengar mulai minggu depan kita tidak akan duduk sebangku berdua tapi akan dibuat sebaris-sebaris"

Baekhyun yang melihat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada yang tidak biasa mulai merasa tidak enak "Ya! Ya! Kalau itu benar maka tidak akan masalah untuk duduk sendiri hehe" Baekhyun menyengir dengan kaku dan Jongdae menoleh padanya.

"Kau yakin? Akan susah jika ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan dengan teman sebangku" Yixing membuka suara.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri hehe" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya diam tetapi dibawah meja tangannya sudah mengepal dengan kuat.

.

.

Seperti biasa Luhan dan Baekhyun menghabiskan istirahat siang berdua kali ini mereka memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang tepat menghadap ke lapangan sepak bola yang letaknya agak rendah dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

Luhan fokus dengan buku sketsa dan pensilnya, Baekhyun memintanya menggambar dirinya yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil menatap ke arah lapangan. Katanya pasti sangat keren jika digambar dengan posisi seperti itu. Baekhyun juga meminta agar matanya diperbesar dan dipertajam agar terlihat lebih mempesona, Baekhyun juga meminta agar kakinya digambar lebih panjang agar ia tampak tinggi. Awalnya Luhan tertawa saat mendengar permintaan aneh Baekhyun tetapi pada akhirnya ia menyanggupinya juga.

Baekhyun diam dan memperhatikan seorang anak lelaki yang duduk disebrang sana, dengan buku ditangannya. Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tampak sangat tenang dengan bukunya, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya membuatnya bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum padanya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Nah sudah selesai" Luhan meletakkan pensilnya diatas rumput dan membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

"Mana?" Luhan menyerahkan buku sketsanya dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat hasilnya yang sesuai harapan. "Wah, seperti yang diduga, kau pasti bisa menggambarnya dengan baik hehe" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap-usap gambar dirinya.

"Gomawo" Luhan tersenyum senang hingga senyumnya dari telinga ke telinga.

"Byun Baek Hyun" Baekhyun membaca namanya yang ditulis di sudut dan menoleh pada Luhan.

"Supaya aku bisa mengingat siapa yang aku gambar" Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau menambahkan ini, mana pensilmu?" Luhan memberikan pensilnya pada Baekhyun "Tambahkan 'My Friend' disini" Baekhyun menambahkan tulisan diakhir namanya dan tersenyum "Agar orang lain yang melihatnya tahu jika Byun Baek Hyun adalah teman Xi Lu Han, namja manis dari beijing hehe" Baekhyun menyengir dan mengembalikan pensil tersebut pada Luhan.

"Tidak perlu ditulis pun aku akan memberitahu mereka kalau kau ada teman terbaik ku hehe" Luhan terkekeh dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon. "Ah! Mau berfoto bersama?" Luhan tiba-tiba memegang pundak Baekhyun dan duduk menghadapnya.

"Kau punya ponsel?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Punya, memang kau tidak?" Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya atau bisa dikategorikan smartphone. Baekhyun memandang kagum pada ponsel Luhan.

"Aku tidak punya hehe, bibi tidak mungkin memberikan itu padaku" Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Ya sudah, kau boleh meminjam punyaku jika di sekolah, dan sekarang mari kita berfoto" Luhan tersenyum dan merapatkan duduknya dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

Baekhyun membentuk tanda peace dengan tangan kanannya dan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Senyum lebar juga tidak lupa dipasang oleh Baekhyun dan senyum manis oleh Luhan.

"Hana...dul...set...cheese"

Klik.

"Sekali lagi hehe"

"Hana...dul...set...cheese"

"Sekali lagi hahahaha"

Luhan dan Baekhyun sibuk berselca tanpa tahu ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah cepat menuju kelasnya.

Sret!

Pintu kelas dibukanya dengan kasar. Kosong. Seperti yang ia duga, istirahat siang memang selalu dimanfaatkan murid-murid untuk berada diluar dan pastinya kelas akan kosong.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ketika sudah menutup pintu kelas. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia berhenti di bangku Baekhyun, ia melihat ransel hitam Baekhyun yang terletak di atas meja.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi Baekhyun dan membuka resleting tas Baekhyun, dikeluarkannya kotak pensil hitam polos Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melihat ke sekitar dan setelah merasa aman dikeluarkan pensil-pensil Baekhyun, 2 pensil kayu dan 1 pensil mekanik berserta isi pensilnya.

Prak.

Kyungsoo melempar 2 pensil Baekhyun ke lantai dengan keras, dan memungutnya, kemudian dibanting lagi. Kyungsoo tahu jika dibanting seperti itu isi dalam pensil pasti patah.

Dipungutnya kedua pensil tersebut dan dipatahkannya isi pensilnya. Kyungsoo mengambil isi pensil mekanik milik Baekhyun dan membuang semua isinya kedalam tong sampah, ia juga mengeluarkan isi pensil yang ada di dalam pensil mekanik Baekhyun dan membuangnya.

Kyungsoo memasukkan pensil-pensil itu ke dalam kotak pensil Baekhyun dan kembali meresleting tas Baekhyun dan keluar dari kelas seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

.

.

Baekhyun menerima kertas tesnya dan mulai mengeluarkan pensil hijaunya. Ia terkejut melihat pensilnya yang patah, dikeluarkannya pensil yang lain dan itu bernasib sama. Dengan tangan berkeringat ia mengeluarkan pensil mekaniknya dan menekan-nekannya tapi tidak ada yang keluar, Baekhyun mengeluarkan tempat isi pensilnya dan kosong. Baekhyun panik, diremasnya kotak pensilnya. Hanya ada pen yang tersisa di kotak pensilnya, ia sangat berharap bisa menggunakan pen-nya tetapi ini tes matematika dan Shin songsaenim tidak memperbolehkan mereka menggunakan pen, kecuali untuk nama.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun sebentar dan kembali mengerjakan soal matematikanya.

Baekhyun akhirnya nekat menggunakan pen, digoreskannya angka demi angka dikotak jawaban, hanya dalam waktu 45 menit 25 soal selesai dikerjakan Baekhyun.

"Waktu habis, kumpulkan!" Shin Songsaenim bergerak menuju bangkunya setelah hampir sepanjang pelajarannya ia berdiri di depan bangkunya.

Banyak murid mengerang karena mereka belum selesai mengerjakan. Luhan hanya mengerjakan 2 dari 25 karena ia memang tidak bisa. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang maju untuk mengumpulkan kertasnya, diikuti oleh Joonmyun, Jongdae, dan lainnya.

Baekhyun melihat kertasnya ragu, ia takut jika kertasnya dikembalikan oleh Shin songsaenim. Baekhyun menggeser kursinya dan mulai berdiri, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju Shin songsaenim dan menyerahkan kertasnya.

Saat ia akan berbalik "Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Shin songsaenim dengan takut.

Semua yang ada dikelas menatap ke depan dan yang ingin mengumpulkan tugasnya juga berhenti untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya saya sudah pernah bilang bahwa disetiap tes saya tidak ada yang boleh menggunakan pen selain untuk menulis nama" Shin songsaenim menunjukkan kertas milik Baekhyun.

"Jeosonghamnida songsaenim...pensil saya patah, dan saya tidak membawa peraut"

"Saya tidak menerima alasan apapun Baekhyun"

Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat ke meja Baekhyun dan tampak 2 buah pensil yang patah, pensil mekanik, dan tempat isi pensil disana.

Chanyeol juga tampak serius menatap ke depan, hanya ada satu orang yang tersenyum diam-diam melihat Baekhyun. Kyungsoo.

Srek!

Kertas ulangan Baekhyun dirobek tepat di depan matanya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan melihat kertas yang dirobek menjadi 4 bagian itu dijatuhkan ke lantai.

Baekhyun terdiam, semuanya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Shin songsaenim. Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap Shin songsaenim.

"Songsaenim! Apa tidak bisa jika hanya dikembalikan saja kertasnya tanpa harus merobeknya?!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat Shin songsaenim geram dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Duduk kembali Chanyeol-ssi, kau tidak punya hak untuk berbicara saat ini dan ini kedua kalinya kau seperti ini, peraturan adalah peraturan! Apa kau berteman terlalu banyak dengan Baekhyun? Sehingga, kau menjadi seperti dia?"

Baekhyun berjongkok dan memungut kertasnya, melangkah kembali ke bangkunya dan duduk diam disana, memandang kertasnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus dirobek? Saya yakin Baekhyun punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia menggunakan pen. Baekhyun-ssi!" Chanyeol sekarang menoleh pada Baekhyun yang duduk di bangkunya, Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, yang dikatakan oleh Shin songsaenim memang benar, peraturan tetap peraturan Chanyeol-ssi. Aku yang salah karena melanggarnya"

"Sekarang duduk kembali Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun saja tidak keberatan. Sekarang, semua kumpulkan kertas kalian!"

Chanyeol kembali duduk ia memandang punggung Baekhyun, ia masih tidak percaya dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menang, ia yakin kali ini nilai matematikanya pasti berada diperingkat kedua setelah Chanyeol. Bukan Baekhyun.

Luhan yang baru saja kembali ke bangkunya setelah mengumpulkan kertas tesnya melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum aneh dan melirik Baekhyun sekilas sebelum duduk.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa mendapat nilai 0 di tes kali ini?" Luhan memandang Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa, memang kenapa? Lagipula nilai bisa dicari hehe" Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengayunkan ayunannya.

"Kau akan membersihkan toilet jika mendapat nilai rendah, tentunya aku juga akan membersihkan toilet" Luhan menghela napasnya, dan kakinya memainkan pasir dibawahnya.

"Kalau kau diminta memilih antara 'mendapat nilai tinggi' atau 'membersihkan toilet bersama teman' mana yang akan kau pilih?" Baekhyun menatap pada Luhan yang sekarang nampak berfikir.

"Membersihkan toilet dengan teman" Luhan tersenyum dan mengayunkan ayunannya mengikuti Baekhyun "Kalau kau?"

"Nado, hehehehe" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan eyesmilenya.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca mendung, Chanyeol berjalan cepat takut akan kehujanan sebelum ia sampai disekolah dan ia tidak mau sepatunya basah dan kotor.

Tes.

Setetes air hujan menimpa tangannya yang sedang menenteng paper bag berisi baju olahraganya. Chanyeol menengadah dan tes tes tes tes tes. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun semakin cepat. Chanyeol segera membuka payung hijaunya, dan berlindung dibawahnya. Chanyeol merutuk melihat sepatunya yang terkena percikan air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan, berusaha menjaga agar sepatunya tidak bertambah basah.

Netranya menangkap sesosok makhluk bodoh yang tengah berlindung dibawah pohon, yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa melindunginya dari hujan.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kebodohan yang dilakukan teman sekelasnya. Chanyeol mendekati makhluk itu dan berhenti didepannya.

"Kemarilah!"

"Chanyeol!" namja manis itu berlari kebawah payung hijau Chanyeol, dan merapatkan dirinya pada namja tinggi disampingnya.

"Dasar bodoh, berlindung dibawah pohon yang kekurangan daun kau pikir bisa menjaga mu dari hujan?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan seirama dibawah hujan yang semakin deras.

"Tadi hujannya turun semakin deras, karena tidak ada halte atau tempat berteduh lainnya makanya aku berdiri dibawah pohon"

"Kenapa tidak bawa payung?"

"Tidak ada payung dirumah" Baekhyun menjawab dengan enteng.

"Ha?! Yang benar saja, payung pun kau tak ada?!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tak percaya.

"Yap, padahal aku sudah merengek dari SD minta dibelikan payung, tapi bibi tidak mau membelikannya untukku"

Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak menanggapi Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sudah memasuki halaman depan sekolah, ada beberapa murid yang berlari dengan kecepatan ekstra dan ada yang berjalan santai seperti mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menapakkan kaki mereka di pintu depan sekolah, Chanyeol menutup payungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa berikan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Untukmu, aku tidak suka warnanya" Chanyeol menaruh payungnya ditangan Baekhyun.

"Heh? Nanti kau pakai apa?"

"Aku punya banyak di rumah, ambil saja" Chanyeol mengacak surai brunette Baekhyun, dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang melongo melihat payung hijau di tangannya.

.

.

Saat ini sedang istirahat siang dan Baekhyun sedang mendapat giliran piket perpustakaan bersama Joonmyun dan Chanyeol yang mengakibatkan Luhan berjalan sendirian di koridor sambil menenteng bukunya.

"Luhan!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil namanya dan Luhan menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya saat Kyungsoo sudah berada di depannya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, bisa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, Luhan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan duduk di tempat duduk yang berada di tepi kolam berenang sekolah.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Luhan membuka suaranya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum "Besok hari ulang tahun Jongdae, apa kau benar-benar akan datang?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Baekhyun mengajakku untuk pergi bersama. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk saat mendengar pernyataan Luhan dan ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

"Jadi, Baekhyun yang mengajakmu? Apa kau yakin jika Jongdae benar-benar menginginkan kehadiranmu?"

"Entahlah, tapi ia mengundangku beberapa hari yang lalu" Luhan menatap lurus ke depan, ia merasa risih dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti akan merubah keputusanmu setelah membaca ini" Kyungsoo menyodorkan ponselnya pada Luhan. Luhan menatap benda persegi tipis itu.

"Apa ini?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Bacalah" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Luhan menerima ponsel Kyungsoo, digesernya perlahan layar benda itu dan ia membulatkan matanya saat membaca tulisan-tulisan didalamnya.

**JoonMyunKim: "Apa kau serius mengundang anak itu?"**

**JongDaeChenKim: "Tidak apalah, lagipula Baekhyun yang meminta"**

**OhSeHun: "Kenapa sekarang kau akrab dengan Baekhyun dan untuk apa mengundang si bisu ke pestamu?"**

**JongDaeChenKim: "Baekhyun anak yang baik, tidak mungkin aku menolak permintaannya. Lagipula biarkan saja dia datang dan makan terus pulang"**

**MinSeokXiu: "Pakaiannya saja lusuh seperti tidak pernah dicuci, kau yakin dia punya baju untuk dikenakan ke pestamu? Hahahahahahahahahaha"**

**OhSeHun: "Atau jangan-jangan ia akan pakai seragam. Hahahahahahaha"**

**JoonMyunKim: "Aku tidak yakin dia pernah datang ke pesta, hahahahahahahaha"**

**JongDaeChenKim: "Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan dikenakan anak itu"**

**MinHoChoi: "Apa pendapat kalian tentang Baekhyun dan Luhan?"**

**JongDaeChenKim: "Baekhyun anak yang baik, kurasa aku mulai suka padanya"**

**MinSeokXiu: "Sulit untuk diakui tapi Baekhyun adalah anak yang baik, kasihan ya ia ditumpangi parasit begitu"**

Luhan merasakan matanya memanas membaca deretan kata demi kata di ponsel Kyungsoo. Luhan berdiri dan menyodorkan ponsel Kyungsoo pada pemiliknya.

"Apa maksudmu menunjukkan ini padaku?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Agar kau sadar dan tahu bahwa tidak ada yang menyukaimu Luhan-ssi, mereka lebih berpihak kepada Baekhyun" Kyungsoo menerima ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. "Mereka hanya perduli kepada Baekhyun, mereka hanya melihat Baekhyun dan tidak kepada mu Luhan-ssi, hanya karena kau berada di dekat Baekhyun, kau lah yang disebut parasit oleh mereka. Bukankah Baekhyun sangat hebat dalam merebut perhatian?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. Ditepuknya pundak Luhan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Tes.

Airmata Luhan menetes, sangat sakit rasanya dihina seperti itu dan semua itu adalah karena Baekhyun. Andai saja Baekhyun tidak mengajaknya berteman pasti ia tidak akan dihina seperti itu, andai saja Baekhyun tidak meminta Jongdae mengundangnya, pasti ia tidak akan menjadi topik pembicaraan begitu.

"Baekhyun! Aku membencimu!" Luhan berteriak dengan keras, hingga suaranya menggema diruangan besar tersebut. Luhan menangis sambil mengutuk Baekhyun dan dihapusnya semua selcanya bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku benci padamu Baek!"

.

.

Baekhyun berlari saat melihat Luhan yang berada disebrang lapangan sedang bermain dengan bola di kakinya sendirian. Baekhyun tersenyum saat Luhan melihatnya namun Luhan malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Luhan-ah!" Baekhyun memegang lengan Luhan dan Luhan segera menepis tangan Baekhyun "Wae?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung.

"Jangan bicara denganku lagi!" Luhan memandang tajam Baekhyun dan melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun kembali mengejar Luhan dan memegang pundaknya "Ya! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?!"

Bruk!

Luhan berbalik dan mendorong Baekhyun dengan keras ke tanah. Baekhyun memandang bingung Luhan dan Luhan hanya acuh dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sret!

Tangan Baekhyun ditarik oleh Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun berdiri dan Chanyeol membersihkan tangan Baekhyun dari pasir.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Chanyeol menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh dari mereka.

"Molla" Baekhyun menjawab lemah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mengepel lantai toilet sendirian saat pintu toilet dibuka oleh Luhan yang sedang menenteng ember besi dan pengepel. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan, tetapi tidak dibalas oleh Luhan.

"Luhan, besok jadi kan kita pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Chen bersama?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

Luhan meletakkan ember dan pengepelnya di sudut ruangan dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Brak!

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar oleh Luhan, Baekhyun memandang sedih pintu itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

.

.

Baekhyun membawa tong sampah kelasnya menuju ke pembuangan utama dibelakang sekolahnya. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, Baekhyun diminta tolong oleh Seohyun untuk membuang sampah sebelum menuju ruang auditorium. Efek pesta semalam masih terasa, Baekhyun merasa kakinya pegal namun tak ia hiraukan. Baekhyun membuang sampah-sampahnya dan kembali kekelasnya.

Sret!

Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelas dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan terburu-buru keluar kelas hingga menubruk bahu Baekhyun.

"Ya!" teriak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai merasa jika Kyungsoo menjauhinya, Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan tong sampah di tempatnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil sapu tangannya namun ia berhenti saat ia melihat dompet kulit hitam tergeletak di lantai.

Dipungutnya dan dilihat-lihat dompet itu. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat dompet itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dompetku!"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan mendapati Jongdae berdiri di depan pintu bersama Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

.

.  
.

**Annyeong! Ini saya datang bawa chap 5 ^o^/  
saya tahu chap ini pendek, tapi semoga tetap memuaskan ya?  
dan moga tetap suka juga...  
maaf sekali lagi klo ChanBaek-nya kurang T^T  
saya tetap menunggu kritik dan sarannya... ^^  
mohon reviewnya yaa... ^^  
Terima kasih buat yang udah luangin waktu untuk baca ff ini ^.^/**

**Big Thanks To:**

**Deerlohan:  
hehe, moga keselnya tidak berkelanjutan yaa...hahahaha :D  
tahu aja mbak, lebih enak BD  
mukanya Luhan malah mirip seumuran dengan Baek, padahal Luhan lebih tua. Resiko baby face xDD  
maaf ya klo ga bisa buat lebih panjang lagi T^T  
mohon bersabar lagi ya...  
ini udah ada chap baru kok *catch chanyeol's kiss* xD  
ini udah saya coba banyakin Kyungsoonya hehe  
ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^  
thanks for RnR ya~  
salam kecup :***

**Luhaan Gege:  
hehe, Jongdae mungkin baiknya cuma sementara aja..  
moga chap ini memuaskan ya, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^  
thanks for RnR ya~  
salam kecup :***

**Luthfiah:  
bisa jadi cuma sebentar aja baiknya hehe :D  
ini udh diupdate kok, moga suka ya.. ^^  
ga ada bedanya kok, itu acc saya juga, cuma kemaren-kemaren ff Green Rain yang saya post kehapus, jadi saya buat acc baru yaitu acc ini dan post Green Rain lagi ^^  
****ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^****  
****thanks for RnR ya~  
salam kecup :***

**SyJessi22:  
****hehe, tapi sekarang Baek musuhan sama Luhan xD  
ngebayangin Baek dikejar sma induk bebek lucu, apalagi muka Baek yang aegyeo banget .  
yaps, kucing hitam itu Baekhyun.. ^^  
nanti bakal ketahuan kok kemana ortunya si Baek ^^  
emang bagus lagunya .  
ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^****  
****thanks for RnR ya~  
salam kecup :***

**Sayakanoicinoe:  
ini udah lanjut..  
moga suka dengan chap ini ^^  
****ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^****  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**20Gag:  
sekarang gimana ChanBaek-nya?  
masih mau nambah?  
ya,ya,ya bisa jadi bisa jadi hehehehehehe :D  
****ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^****  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Clowny:  
ga apa kok, udah review aja saya udah senang ^^  
****ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^****  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol:  
Baekhyun emang muka muka anak kecil polos tidak berdosa  
****ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^****  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Nnukeybum:  
ga apa kok, yg penting udah review ^^  
Baekhyun emang lucu sma ceria orangnya, suka aegyeo lagi  
kyaaaaaaaaaaa, Baekhyun . #fangirling xD  
sabar-sabar jangan emosi xD  
maaf ya pestanya Chen ga ditampilin *bow*  
kucing hitamnya si Baekhyun kok ^^  
Chanyeol lebih tampan klo cool gtu *^*  
diusahain yaa... ^^  
****ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^****  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Tabifangirl:  
ini udah dilanjut kok.. ^^  
****ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^****  
Thanks for RnR~  
salam kecup :***

**Jeongmal Gomapseumnida Yeorobun~~ :********************


	7. Chapter 7

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Bullying**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member and The Others**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**(klo ada lirik korea di tengah anggap aja background music yaa hehe ^^)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam, menghindari tatapan dari semua murid yang ada dan Jung songsaenim. Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan dan semua murid mengelilinginya dengan Jung songsaenim yang berdiri di balik bangkunya.

"Byun Baek Hyun, kenapa kau mencuri?" Jung songsaenim meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Saya tidak mencuri songsaenim" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, bulir-bulir keringat keluar menuruni pelipisnya. Jelas, ia sangat takut sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak mencuri kenapa dompet itu bisa di tangan mu?" Jung songsaenim kembali bertanya.

"Saya menemukannya di lantai"

"Bohong! Kalau kau hanya menemukannya di lantai tentu saja isinya masih ada!" Jongdae membentak Baekhyun dan mendapat tatapan serius dari Jung songsaenim.

"Kim Jong Dae, biarkan saya yang berbicara disini" Jung songsaenim kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, katakan dengan jujur. Kenapa kamu mencuri?"

"Aniyo songsaenim, saya benar-benar tidak mencuri...uang itu juga bukan saya yang mengambilnya" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun merasa ingin segera lari dari kelas ini atau berteriak kalau dirinya tidak bersalah.

"Lantas kemana uangnya?" Jung songsaenim berucap lembut.

"Saya tidak tahu, setelah dibuka itu sudah kosong" Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, Chanyeol yang melihatnya merasa jika Baekhyun pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Luhan hanya diam, tapi air mukanya menunjukkan ia prihatin dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

'Anak yang malang' batin Luhan.

"Kyungsoo juga melihatku baru saja kembali dari membuang sampah dan tak lama setelah itu Jongdae dan Kyungsoo datang. Kyungsoo-ya, aku benar-benar tidak mengambil uang itu, iya kan?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang berada di dekatnya.

Semua beralih pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berdoa semoga Kyungsoo dapat membantunya.

"Molla, Baekhyun berada sendiri di dalam kelas dan saat aku dan Jongdae datang dompet itu sudah ada di tangannya" Kyungsoo berucap dengan santai seolah ia mengatakan hal yang benar.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo "A-aniyo! Kau sendiri yang melihat ku datang membawa tong sampah, kenapa kau tidak jujur?!" Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya. Membuat teman-teman sekelasnya memandangnya lebih tajam.

"Cukup!" Jung songsaenim membentak, membuat Baekhyun terdiam "Byun Baek Hyun, karena kau telah mencuri dan tidak mau mengaku, saya sudah menemukan hukuman yang pantas untuk mu"

Jongdae tersenyum sinis bersama teman-temannya, Kyungsoo juga begitu, beberapa murid yang lain juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, ia berharap ia bersama dengan Baekhyun tadi, jadi mungkin ia bisa membela Baekhyun sekarang atau mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi.

Baekhyun kembali menunduk, semua tatapan yang ia terima melukai hatinya. Goresan goresan luka terdahulu bahkan belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menjalani hukumannya yaitu berdiri di ujung tangga yang dilalui oleh setiap murid, kepalanya ia angkat ke atas, tangannya mengepal menahan rasa malu dan tangisnya. Jung songsaenim berdiri tepat disampingnya memastikan Baekhyun melaksanakan hukumannya dengan benar.

"Aku adalah pencuri" Baekhyun berucap lirih "Aku adalah pencuri dompet Jongdae" Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya "Aku mengambil uang Jongdae" Baekhyun melihat setiap murid yang turun memandang rendah dirinya, beberapa berbisik kepada teman di sebelahnya.

"Ucapkan lebih keras!" perintah Jung songsaenim.

"Aku adalah pencuri" Krystal dan Sulli turun dari tangga, dan memandang sinis Baekhyun sebelum berlalu.

"Aku adalah pencuri dompet Jongdae" Minho dan Seohyun yang baru turun, melewati Baekhyun tanpa memandangnya. Itu terasa lebih baik.

"Aku mengambil uang Jongdae" Jongdae dan teman-temannya yang lewat tersenyum sinis pada Baekhyun. Jung songsaenim hanya diam, dan melirik Baekhyun dengan sudut matanya.

"Aku adalah pencuri" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, rahangnya mengeras saat Kyungsoo turun dari tangga dan memandangnya remeh.

"Aku adalah pencuri dompet Jongdae" mata Baekhyun memanas, digigitnya bibir bawahnya lebih keras agar airmatanya tidak turun.

"Aku mengambil uang Jongdae" Luhan menuruni tangga, ia adalah yang terakhir turun. Ia melihat Baekhyun saat ia masih di tangga dan berjalan melaluinya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku adalah–

"Cukup!" Jung songsaenim menghentikan hukuman Baekhyun dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun "Bagaimana? Sudah menyadari kesalahan mu?" Jung songsaenim menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berhias maskara.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, Jung songsaenim menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan mengatakan jika ia boleh pergi sekarang.

Baekhyun menaiki tangga dengan lemas, sekarang seluruh sekolah pasti tahu jika ia seorang pencuri padahal ia tidak. Baekhyun menghela napas, kaki-kakinya menuntunnya berjalan di lorong yang sepi hingga sampai di depan kelas.

Digesernya perlahan pintu kelas, Baekhyun melangkah dengan menunduk dan tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat jendela sedang menatap lekat dirinya.

Bruk!

Baekhyun duduk dengan kasar di bangkunya, Baekhyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lengannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun perlahan, samar-samar ia lihat bahu Baekhyun bergetar.

'Apa dia menangis?' batin Chanyeol.

Disentuhnya perlahan bahu Baekhyun, isakan-isakan Baekhyun semakin jelas terdengar. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan mengguncang pelan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar suara Chanyeol, segera ia menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, memangnya ada apa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar sedikit serak namun dengan cepat ia berdeham untuk memperbaikinya.

"Kau tampak tidak baik-baik saja" Chanyeol menatap ragu Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol-ssi, dan kenapa masih ada di sekolah jam segini?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya sementara tangannya melepas jas seragamnya.

"Aku malas untuk les hari ini" Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Tumben sekali" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Baek, apa kau yang mencuri dompet Jongdae? A-aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung mu tapi aku merasa kalau kau benar-benar tidak mengambilnya" Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya merasa cemas jika Baekhyun tersinggung namun seulas senyum manis ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Percayai apa yang kau percayai, jika kau percaya aku tidak mencuri maka aku tidak mencuri" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam, kata-kata yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun dikembalikan di waktu yang tepat.

Baekhyun berdiri dari bangkunya "Aku mau pulang sekarang, mau ikut?"

Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk cepat "Tunggu aku!"

Chanyeol mengambil tasnya yang terletak di atas mejanya dan memapahnya kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kelas. Baekhyun hanya diam dan berjalan sambil menunduk. Ia takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun, prihatin dengan makhluk pendek di sampingnya.

"Ajak aku ke suatu tempat"

"Heh? Apa?"

"Aku tidak mungkin langsung pulang, kan? Ibu ku pasti akan langsung tahu jika aku tidak les hari ini" Chanyeol mengayun-ayunkan paper bagnya dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu, kita ke sungai cheonggyecheon sekarang!" Baekhyun mengapit lengan Chanyeol, dan menyeretnya dengan semangat. Sementara Chanyeol hanya melihatnya dengan bingung.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput yang tumbuh di tepi sungai cheonggyecheon, ia memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin malam membelai wajah mulusnya. Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus duduk dan membiarkan seragamnya kotor atau hanya berdiri diam disini.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun, membiarkan tasnya tergeletak begitu saja. Chanyeol meniru apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, namun beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa bosan, dirabanya saku seragamnya dan dikeluarkannya smartphone tipis miliknya. Ia juga mengeluarkan earphone hitamnya, Chanyeol melihat-lihat list lagunya, ia tersenyum dan memutar salah satunya.

Pluk.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat Chanyeol memasang sebelah earphonenya pada Baekhyun.

"Dengar lagu ini" Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya karena ia tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya.

"Lagu siapa ini?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Super Junior judulnya walkin, pernah dengar?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun degan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tidak pernah sebelumnya hehe, tapi aku suka lagunya" Baekhyun menyengir dan merasa dirinya sangat ketinggalan zaman.

"Mwo? Kau pasti bercanda kalau kau bilang kau tidak tahu super junior" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin ada anak muda yang tidak tahu super junior.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia benar-benar tidak tahu, Chanyeol menepuk keningnya saat Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau bisa dibunuh elf jika kau bilang kau tidak tahu super junior dan sekedar informasi aku ini elf" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jadi kau akan membunuhku?"

"Tentu tidak Baekhyun, tadi itu hanya perumpamaan ah bukan, aku hanya sedikit melebih-lebihkan saja" Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham, ia takut Chanyeol meledak jika ia bertanya lebih jauh.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, menikmati alunan musik yang baru pertama kali didengarnya. Pertama kali? Tentu saja, ingat TV dirumahnya hanya ada saluran komedi tua yang diulang-ulang.

Baekhyun suka lirik lagunya, sangat bersemangat dan riang. Ia ingin mendengarkannya setiap hari tapi bagaimana? Radio saja dia tak punya.

Bibir Chanyeol ikut melantunkan lirik lagu yang sekarang didengarnya, terdengar seperti berbisik karena ia tahu suaranya tidak enak didengar.

Chanyeol menoleh melihat Baekhyun masih menutup matanya, Chanyeol teringat kejadian di kelas tadi. Pasti sangat sulit saat kau dituduh untuk hal yang tidak kau perbuat setelahnya kau harus mendapat hukuman yang memalukan dan mencemarkan nama baik mu. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya yang berada di posisi Baekhyun, apalagi membayangkan reaksi ibunya. Chanyeol berpikir bagaimana reaksi orang tua Baekhyun jika tahu Baekhyun di tuduh mencuri.

Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun menoleh secara tiba-tiba padanya "Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?"

"Heh? Ah tidak, aku hanya berpikir apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu super junior" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Ahh, pasti aneh ya di usia ku yang sama seperti mu aku tidak tahu yang namanya super junior. Eum, sekedar informasi saja kalau TV di rumah ku hanya memutar komedi tua dan tidak ada saluran yang lain juga tidak ada radio di rumah ku hehe" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Ahh...arraseo"

Lagu walkin telah berubah menjadi sorry-sorry, secara refleks Chanyeol mengikuti irama lagu dengan tangannya.

"Ya! Kau bisa menarikan lagu ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, jangan sebut aku elf jika aku tidak bisa" Chanyeol melepaskan earphonenya dan memasangkannya pada Baekhyun jadi sekarang Baekhyun mengenakan sepasang earphone.

"Elf itu apa?" Baekhyun menatap polos pada Chanyeol yang di tatap hanya mengerang frustasi.

"Ever Lasting Friend, itu fanbasenya" Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti padahal ia kurang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol karena musik yang mengalun di telinganya.

Chanyeol menatap ke lingkungan sekitar. Cukup sepi mengingat hari sudah malam, Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya di atas rumput ia sudah tak peduli dengan seragamnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan earphone milik Chanyeol dan meletakkannya bersama ponselnya di atas perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menumpu kedua lengannya menjadikannya sebagai bantal.

"Aku tidak mengira aku akan ke tempat ini pada malam hari biasanya aku sedang les sekarang"

"Apa tidak bosan jika les terus setiap hari?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Karena aku bosan makanya aku bolos hari ini" Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memasukkan ponsel beserta earphonenya ke dalam tas. Chanyeol berdiri dan memakai ranselnya. "Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ne, Kajja!"

.

.

Suasana kelas pagi ini tidak jauh beda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, riuh dan berisik. Semua murid larut dalam kegiatannya masing-masing, para gadis berkumpul dengan kelompoknya masing-masing membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Sementara para pria berbicara tentang olahraga, game dan semacamnya. Ada beberapa orang yang sibuk menulis sesuatu atau menggambar atau apapun itu di papan tulis, mereka adalah Jongdae, Minseok, dan Sehun.

Setelah menuntaskan apa yang mereka kerjakan, mereka berlari menuju kelompok mereka dan tertawa-tawa, puas dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Oh, jangan lupa jika sekarang Kyungsoo sudah menjadi bagian dari kelompok Jongdae.

Beberapa murid yang tertarik dengan tulisan di papan, mulai melirik dan melihat. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa cekikikan dan berbisik pada satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang juga ikut melihat tulisan di papan, hanya diam dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. Ia tidak punya hak jika sudah di kelas.

Sret.

Pintu kelas digeser oleh seseorang membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya. Ternyata Baekhyun yang baru datang, ia langsung disambut oleh wajah-wajah menyeramkan yang seperti akan menerkamnya saat itu juga. Baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju bangkunya, tawa cekikikan mengiringinya. Saat ia akan duduk, Baekhyun membaca tulisan yang tertulis di papan tulis.

**BYUN BAEK HYUN SEORANG PENCURI!**

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya dan maju ke depan. Baekhyun mengambil penghapus dan menghapus tulisan yang ada di papan tulis.

Jongdae dan teman-temannya terus mengejek Baekhyun. Mengatainya pencuri dan orang rendah, Baekhyun hanya diam sama seperti dulu ketika Jongdae mengejeknya pencuri saat semua orang menuduhnya mencuri ponsel milik Jongdae, padahal Jongdae sendiri lah yang menaruh ponselnya di dalam tas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengabaikan semua omongan teman-temannya dan memilih untuk duduk diam di bangkunya.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Baekhyun meneriaki nama Kyungsoo saat dilihatnya sosok itu beberapa meter di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan Baekhyun dan mempercepat langkah kakinya namun sebelum ia menuruni tangga, lengannya sudah dipegang oleh Baekhyun.

"Mwoya?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap risih pada Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tepat di matanya "Kenapa kau tidak bilang yang sejujurnya kemarin? Padahal jelas-jelas kau melihatku baru sampai di kelas, kan? Kau tahu aku tidak mencuri, kan?"

"Terus kalau aku tahu, lalu aku harus apa? Membantumu? Hah, apa imbalanku jika aku membantu mu?" Kyungsoo menghentakkan lengannya hingga tangan Baekhyun terlepas.

"Imbalan? Kau senang melihat teman mu di tuduh untuk hal yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu?" Baekhyun tidak percaya jika Kyungsoo akan berkata seperti itu padahal ia merasa Kyungsoo adalah teman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

"Teman? Aku bukan temanmu, setidaknya bukan teman lagi" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat mengabaikan Baekhyun yang terdiam di belakangnya.

Baekhyun terdiam memandangi punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, tidak mengira jika Kyungsoo bisa berubah sampai seperti itu.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya, Baekhyun merasa ada yang janggal dengan tempat duduknya dan saat ia berdiri, sebuah permen karet bekas menempel di celananya. Seisi kelas tertawa riuh dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku dan mulai menarik-narik permen karetnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kaku dan membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Baekhyun berlari menuju toilet dan masuk ke salah satu bilik untuk membersihkan celananya. Setelah 20 menit celana Baekhyun sudah lebih bersih namun masih meninggalkan bekas. Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya dan meminta maaf pada Shin songsaenim karena ia terlambat masuk, tentu saja ia terkena ceramah panjang lebar. Baekhyun membungkuk beberapa kali sambil mengatakan maaf karena merasa telah mengganggu pelajaran.

.

.

Hari ini hari rabu yang berarti Baekhyun harus menjalani piket kelas hari ini. Baekhyun menggulung lengan seragamnya dan mulai menggeser bangku-bangkunya.

"Hey, pencuri kau hari ini piket sendiri ya kami harus les dan jangan lapor pada Jung songsaenim, arra?" Joonmyun menatap sinis pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa begitu, kita memakai kelas ini bersama-sama jadi kita juga harus membersihkannya bersama-sama juga" Baekhyun protes karena minggu lalu ia sudah membersihkan kelas sendirian.

"Bwoya.." Sehun mendorong bahu Baekhyun "Waktu itu kau mau membersihkan kelas sendirian, kenapa minggu ini kau tidak mau?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kalau begitu kalian juga harus ikut membersihkan hari ini!" Baekhyun menatap Sehun.

Bruk!

Baekhyun terjatuh dan punggungnya menabrak bangku di belakangnya, Sehun mendorong Baekhyun karena tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak mau membersihkan ruangan ini sendirian, jangan sok menyuruh kami pulang waktu itu! Kau bersikap baik karena saat itu semua orang baik padamu, kan? Dan sekarang saat semuanya mengucilkanmu, kau juga berhenti bersikap baik. Pintar sekali kau!" Sehun kembali mendorong Baekhyun dan mengambil sapu yang berada di dekatnya dan melemparkannya ke Baekhyun. "Bersihkan sendiri dan jangan beritahu Jung songsaenim!"

Sehun dan Joonmyun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sekarang mulai bangkit dan memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sakit karena menabrak bangku dengan cukup keras tadi.

Krystal yang seharusnya piket hari ini pun meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Baekhyun berujung dengan membersihkan kelas sendirian lagi, seperti biasa.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sendirian dengan payung hijau pemberian Chanyeol tempo hari, malam ini hujan turun memang tidak begitu deras tapi cukup untuk membuat seragam menjadi basah.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun berhenti dan mencari-cari sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati Kai, Tao, dan Taemin berdiri dibawah jembatan. Baekhyun menghampiri mereka sambil mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

"Hai, sudah lama tidak melihat kalian" Baekhyun tersenyum bodoh dan Kai mendecih.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, uang?" Kai menadahkan tangannya, Baekhyun hanya memandang tangan Kai.

Plak!

Kepala belakang Baekhyun dipukul cukup keras oleh Taemin karena Baekhyun tidak memberi respon pada Kai. "Ya! Cepat berikan!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Taemin "Aku tidak punya! Bagaimana aku bisa berikan?!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya, Kai yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun menendang perut Baekhyun hingga payungnya terlepas dari genggaman Baekhyun.

Bugh!

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya dan merintih. Tendangan Kai terasa terlalu kuat baginya, Baekhyun berdiri dan melayangkan satu tinjuan ke wajah Kai.

Bugh!

Taemin yang melihatnya langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kasar hingga punggungnya menabrak pondasi jembatan. Taemin, Kai, dan Tao langsung memukul, meninju, dan menendang Baekhyun.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Baekhyun melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang memar, darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang pecah akibat tinjuan Kai, tangannya juga luka akibat di injak oleh Tao dan karena bergesek dengan tanah.

"Rasakan! Makanya, lain kali kau jangan melawan. Seperti hebat saja" Kai mencengkram kerah Baekhyun dan menampar pipi Baekhyun keras.

Plak!

Baekhyun kembali merintih ketika tubuhnya dihempas ke tanah oleh Kai.

"Ini milikmu?" Taemin mengambil payung hijau Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menampung air karena jatuh dengan posisi terbuka dibawah hujan.

"Andwae! Jangan sentuh!"

Bugh!

Dada Baekhyun ditahan dengan kaki oleh Tao, sebenarnya bukan hanya ditahan tapi diinjak yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak.

"Rupanya kau sudah mampu membeli payung sekarang" Taemin tersenyum dan menutup payung tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh, itu bukan payung milikku!"

Krak!

Payung malang itu dinjak oleh Taemin dengan keras, Kai juga menginjaknya dengan keras, Baekhyun yakin salah satu tulang payung itu pasti patah.

"Andwae!"

"Diam!" Tao menendang kaki Baekhyun dengan kaki kirinya dan tetap menahannya dengan kaki kanannya.

Kai memungut payung tersebut dan memukul-mukulkannya pada pondasi jembatan yang mengakibatkan payung itu menjadi rusak sepenuhnya. Baekhyun memandang nanar payung yang sekarang dibuang oleh Kai ke lumpur dekat sungai.

Bugh!

Tao menendang Baekhyun untuk ke sekian kalinya, Kai dan Taemin mendekati mereka berdua.

"Lain kali kau harus bawa uang untuk kami, paham? Kalau tadi kau memberikan apa yang kami mau kau tidak akan berakhir seperti ini" Kai berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan mencengkram pipinya membuat pipi memar itu menjadi jauh lebih sakit. Baekhyun merintih dan Kai menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Kai berdiri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sekarang sangat lusuh dan memar dimana-mana, Taemin dan Tao juga meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya secara terlentang, ia merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aw..tsk" Baekhyun berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang diinjak berkali-kali oleh mereka.

**Oneuldo nan anbureul mutjyo?**

**(Sekali lagi pada hari ini, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri apa yang harus ku lakukan?)**

**Jichin harureul hollo georeoon naege**

**(Untukku, seseorang yang melewati hari yang melelahkan ini sendirian)**

Dengan terseok Baekhyun mendekati lumpur-lumpur yang ada di tepi sungai, ia memungut payung yang sekarang sudah basah dan penuh lumpur.

Tes.

Baekhyun menangis dan terisak melihat payung yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Mata Baekhyun terus-menerus mengeluarkan air mata, isakan demi isakan keluar darinya, bibir Baekhyun memerah akibat tangisannya.

Bayangan Chanyeol yang memberikan payung itu padanya tempo hari membuat Baekhyun menjadi lebih sedih melihat kondisi payung malang yang sudah patah dimana-dimana dan berlumpur.

**Sesangege billyeoon kkumeun**

**(Mimpi-mimpi yang aku pinjam dari dunia ini)**

**Harumankeum darhaman ganeunde**

**(Satu-persatu mereka berlari dari hari-hariku)**

**Ireon nado gwaenchanheulkkayo?**

**(Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?)**

Hujan yang turun membasahi kota seoul sekarang sudah berhenti hanya tertinggal hawa dingin. Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri gang sempitnya dengan sepatu penuh lumpur dengan seragam kotor dan basah. Memar yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya juga hanya memperburuk kondisi Baekhyun. Payung hijau yang sekarang warnanya sudah hampir berubah menjadi coklat akibat lumpur dipegang Baekhyun di tangan kanannya. Ransel hitamnya juga terlihat agak memutih akibat terlalu lama bergesekan dengan jalan saat ia dipukuli oleh Kai, Tao, dan Taemin.

Mata Baekhyun tampak agak sembab, bibirnya juga memerah, dan raut wajahnya sendu. Setiap langkah Baekhyun terdengar suara becek akibat lumpur di sepatunya. Jari-jari Baekhyun juga memucat dan berkerut. Surai brunettenya berantakan, ia tampak lusuh.

**Naega parandamyeon naega wonhandamyeon****kkumi dwehnayo****?**

**(Jika aku mengharapkan itu, jika aku menginginkan itu, apakah itu semua hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi?)**

**Byeori jijianhneun maeumeuro****sal su innayo?**

**(Bisakah aku hidup dengan hati seperti bintang yang tak pernah jatuh?)**

Baekhyun menggeser pintu flatnya, sepatu dan kaos kakinya ia lepas. Jari-jari kaki Baekhyun juga bernasib sama dengan jari tangannya. Pucat dan berkerut. Baekhyun melepaskan ranselnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai. Baekhyun menenteng sepatu dan payung hijaunya ke dalam kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya sekaligus payung dan sepatu.

**Oraen mureumdeureul didyeoseo****meon gireul wahsseul ttae**

**(Saat aku sampai dari perjalanan jauh ini, setelah melewati pertanyaan-pertanyaan lampau ini)**

**Keureon nareul maja keudae marhaejuneyo**

**(Kau mendatangiku dan berkata pada ku)**

**Na chaja hemaen****keugeon narankeol**

**(Apa yang aku cari selama ini adalah 'aku')**

Baekhyun sedang duduk di ruang utama flat sempitnya dengan kaos abu-abu kebesaran dan celana pendek hitam. Rambutnya masih setengah kering, tangannya yang memar tampak begitu jelas. Di pahanya ada luka lebam, bukan hanya satu tapi beberapa. Kakinya juga lebam, dan ada memar di dekat mata kakinya. Sudut bibirnya juga lebam, dan ada luka di bibirnya. Terdapat luka memar di pelipis dan keningnya. Punggung tangannya juga memar dan mungkin besok akan lebam akibat ia menggunakan tangannya sebagai pelindung kepalanya. Luka-lukanya ia biarkan begitu saja akibat obat merah yang biasa digunakan sudah habis.

**Naeilye naege anbureul mudjyo?****Dachin maeumeun jogeum amulko inneunji?**

**(Aku bertanya pada diriku di masa depan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa hatiku yang luka sudah sembuh meski hanya sedikit?)**

**Sesangege badaon sangcheo****harumankeum neureoman ganeunde**

**(Luka yang ku terima dari dunia ini, yang sakitnya semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari)**

**Ireon nado kwaehnchanheulkkayo?**

**(Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?)**

Tangan-tangan Baekhyun cekatan mengelem tulang-tulang payung yang patah dengan isolasi. Beberapa kali Baekhyun meringis saat ia menyentuh lukanya sendiri. Baekhyun tahu mungkin hanya akan sia-sia jika ia mengelem seperti itu. Diambilnya benang dan Baekhyun ikatkan diantara tulang-tulang payung.

47 menit Baekhyun habiskan untuk payung hijau yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Namun, itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti. Payung itu tetap tidak bisa kembali seperti semula, sekarang payung itu malah tidak bisa ditutup.

Baekhyun mendesah dan duduk diam menghadap payungnya.

"Eottokhae?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dimana ada cermin disana. Dipandanginya luka yang ada di lengan hingga tangannya.

**Dashi gidaryeoya dashi dagagaya****hamkke innayo?**

**(Jika aku menunggu lagi, jika aku pergi lagi, apakah kita akan bersama?)**

**Bie jeojji anhneun maeumeuro****sal su innayo?**

**(Bisakah aku hidup dengan hati yang tidak akan basah oleh air hujan?)**

"Aku lapar" Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Hanya ada beberapa bungkus ramyun, berarti malam ini menunya adalah ramyun. Baekhyun mengambil sebungkus ramyun dan menyalakan kompor. Mangkuk dan sendok ia keluarkan, dirumahnya ada ada dua buah mangkuk, empat sendok, tiga cangkir, dua buah piring, dan sebuah garpu.

**Oraen mureumdeureul didyeoseo****meon gireul wahsseul ttae**

**(Saat aku sampai dari perjalanan jauh ini, setelah melewati pertanyaan-pertanyaan lampau ini)**

**Keureon nareul maja keudae marhaejuneyo**

**(Kau mendatangiku dan berkata pada ku)**

**Naega jigin kkumdeuri nal jikyeojundago**

**(Mimpi-mimpi yang aku inginkan, akan selalu mengawasiku)**

**Naega nohji anheun sondeuri jabajundago**

**(Tangan yang tidak pernah kulepaskan, akan selalu menggenggamku)**

**Nal jarage han gyejeol jina****geudaereul mannayo**

**(Setelah musim yang membuatku bertumbuh telah berlalu, aku bertemu denganmu)**

Baekhyun memasuki kamar sempitnya, kamar itu sangat minimalis dengan lampu kecil yang redup terpasang di langit-langit kamar. Sebuah lemari kayu usang yang terletak di pojok kanan di samping tempat tidur. Tempat tidurnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang dengan bed cover coklat, sebuah bantal dan guling. Ada sebuah boneka lebah berukuran sedang, berwarna kuning hitam yang sudah pudar.

Baekhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur secara perlahan tetapi masih menimbulkan derit akibat usia tempat tidur itu. Baekhyun menarik kakinya pelan untuk naik, luka yang dialaminya hanya memperburuk keadaan.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Sshhh aw"

**Oerowotdeon sigane insareul geonneyo~**

**(Kuucapkan selamat tinggal pada kesepian)**

Baekhyun mengambil boneka lebahnya dan menatapnya lekat "Aku merindukan ibu.." Baekhyun memeluk bonekanya, boneka yang diberikan oleh ibunya dulu. Sudah sangat lama sampai ia lupa itu kapan.

"Kakiku sakit, tangan dan lenganku juga..ada memar di wajahku, apa eomma tidak khawatir? Apa eomma masih marah?" mata Baekhyun mulai memerah dan berair, ia sangat merindukan ibunya untuk saat ini. Sebenarnya ia selalu merindukan ibunya ketika ia mengalami masa yang sulit.

**Na gwaenchanhayo**

**(Aku baik-baik saja)**

Baekhyun tertidur dengan memeluk bonekanya, jejak air mata masih tampak di pipinya menandakan ia menangis untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum tertidur. Lampu dalam kamarnya pun lupa dimatikan.

Diluar hujan rintik-rintik kembali turun, bunyi hujan terdengar seperti musik pengantar tidur bagi Baekhyun. Tanpa selimut Baekhyun tertidur, selimutnya masih terlipat rapi disamping bantalnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah tidur tanpa selimut tapi untuk malam ini ia tidak mengenakannya karena ia merasa lukanya akan sakit jika bersentuhan dengan selimut sama seperti ketika menyentuh kasur.

**Geudae isseuni..**

**(Karena aku memilikimu)**

**Kkumi isseuni..**

**(Karena aku memiliki mimpi)**

"Eomma.."

.

.  
**Annyeong! Ini chap-6 dari Green Rain udah ada ^o^**  
**di Chap ini saya coba buat lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya~**  
**moga memuaskan dan sesuai harapan..**  
**saya minta maaf karena ga bisa update kilat, soalnya bimbel lagi padat-padatnya .**  
**tapi saya usahain buat cepat update kok ^^**  
**makasih ya buat yang udah mau nunggu ^^**  
**maaf banget klo ChanBaek-nya kurang *bow***  
**kritik dan saran kalian saya tunggu loh~**  
**thanks banget yaa yang udah luangin waktu buat baca dan review~ ^.^/**  
**salam kecup :***

**Big Thanks To:**

**SyJessi22:**  
**iya, maaf banget ya baru update sekarang *bow* .**  
**hehe, disini Kyungsoo dibuat antagonis dan Baekhyun harus siap-siap klo misalnya dibully lagi kya dulu...**  
**rada sedih juga waktu ngetik ff ini, kan sambil ngetik juga harus dibayangin, nah saya sendiri sedih klo mikirin ada anak yang nasibnya kya gtu, dibully setiap hari tapi ga pernah bisa ngebalas.**  
**nnti Chan pasti ada lebih banyak waktu kok buat Baek ^^**  
**hehe ^^**  
**bibi yang sering Baek sebut-sebut itu orang yang sekarang tinggal sama dia, sebenarnya ga tinggal sama Baek juga sih, soalnya nih bibi punya rumah sendiri dan Baek tinggal sendiri di rumah yang lain. ^^**  
**pernah kok, mungkin di chap depan bakal diksi tau ^^**  
**ya ya, saya juga, bisa nangis sampai ga jga image klo krtas ulangan dirobek sama guru T^T**  
**oh ya, kmu ada kirimin saya pm, kan?**  
**nnti yang di pm saya blas lewat pm juga ya~ ^^**  
**makasih banget buat reviewnya, saya senang banget loh dpat review yang kya gini ^^**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**Nnukeybum:**  
**wooahh, makasih ya di chap ini udah di review lagi ^^**  
**hehe, Kyungsoo kan mukanya agak dingin-dingin gtu jadi boleh lah dibuat antagonis..**  
**yap, si Chen kira klo Baekhyun nyuri dompet dan uangnya...**  
**kucing putihnya ya anak-anak yang beruntung di kelas itu sperti Jongdae, Joonmyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Minseok, dll...**  
**ini udah lanjut kok. ^^**  
**iya, makasih yaa~~**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**Cho SungKyu:**  
**ini udah di lanjut kok ^^**  
**maaf ga bisa update kilat, soalnya jadwal lagi padat.. T^T**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**Luthfiah:**  
**bisa jadi, bisa jadi, mungkin nanti si Luhan bakal temenan lagi sama Baekhyun ^^**  
**sebenarnya bukan cuma sama kepintaran Baekhyun tapi juga sama perhatian yang didapat sama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga ga suka klo si Baekhyun punya banyak teman ^^**  
**ini udah diupdate kok ^^**  
**maaf ya ga bisa update cepat, lagi padat jadwalnya.. T^T**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**Luhaan Gege:**  
**iya, iya, si Baekhyun ga akan menderita banget kok ^^**  
**kan dia ceria orangnya hehe... ^^**  
**moga chap ini memuaskan ya... ^^**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**Deerlohan:**  
**baru hampir kok, kan belum..hehe ^^**  
**jiahh,,di kelas masih sempat aja baca ff ini, jadi terharu saya...**  
**makasih yaa udah sempat-sempatin buat baca ff ini :***  
**Chanyeol selalu ada kok buat Baekhyun (mungkin), tapi kita lihat aja nanti hehe xD**  
**kok Sehun? Kan kasihan...**  
**makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih... :****  
**ini udah diupdate kok.. ^^**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**20Gag:**  
**kok dikurung di kamar? Di dapur aja biar si D.O bisa sekalian masak xD**  
**hehe, memang jarang ya si D.O nyebelin?**  
**ini udah update chap baru kok.. ^^**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**YeoSyeo:**  
**iya gpp kok, yang penting udah mau review ^^**  
**iya! Aku juga salut sama Baekhyun hehe ^^**  
**bahaya klo kita udah iri hati sama teman atau siapapun ._.**  
**untuk HunHan sih belum kepikiran, nanti saya pikirkan deh ^^**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**Sayakanoicinoe:**  
**ini udah dilanjut kok.. ^^**  
**moga suka ya~**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**Akihana Tsukina:**  
**soalnya si Kyungsoo iri sama Baekhyun..**  
**iya, untung ada Chanyeol kyaaaaaaaaaaaa *fangirling* xD**  
**ini udah lanjut kok, moga bisa mengobati rasa penasarannya ya hehe ^^**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**Syifaexofan:**  
**bisa jadi hehe ^^**  
**so sweet dong, kan BaekYeol (jiwa shipper) hehe, karena konsep ff ini full of green hehe, biar sesuai aja sama judulnya, ada hijau-hijau gitu ^^**  
**ini udah dilanjut kok, maaf ya ga bisa cepat updatenya...**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**Byunchannie:**  
**hehe, makasih ya udah mau review ff ini~ ^^**  
**ga apa kok, yang penting udah mau review dan baca ^^**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**Doryeo:**  
**itu udah kejadian kok.. ^^**  
**maaf ya klo udah bkin bingung**  
**saya usahain update cepat tapi ga janji ya, soalnya bimbel lagi padat T^T**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**BabyBooHun:**  
**hehe, kan enak klo ketemu terus bisa baca sampai berchapter-chapter, dulu saya juga pernah begitu.. . hehe ^o^**  
**hehe, makasih yaa... .**  
**ini udah saya lanjut kok... ^^**  
**Thanks for RnR yaa~~**  
**masih saya tunggu loh buat kritik dan sarannya ^^**  
**salam kecup :***

**maaf jika ada typo..  
salam kecup :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Bullying**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member and The Others**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

.

TRIIINNNNNGG

Bunyi alarm terdengar nyaring dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kamar sempit Baekhyun. Membuat seseorang yang tidur terlentang di atas ranjang dengan boneka di atas perutnya terbangun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seperti orang kebanyakan ia juga berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang terbang entah kemana saat ia tidur. Tangannya berusaha menggapai jam waker yang terus berbunyi sedari tadi.

Klik.

Jam itu pun berhenti berteriak dan Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya perlahan diatas kasurnya. Punggungnya terasa sakit dan kakinya mati rasa. Baekhyun melihat punggung tangannya dan menyentuhnya pelan.

"Ssshhh, kenapa malah jadi lebam? Menyusahkan" Baekhyun meniup punggung tangannya dan matanya beralih menuju boneka lebahnya dan Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengambil bonekanya.

"Selamat pagi Bee, hari ini kau kutinggal di rumah sendirian lagi, ne? Tidak apa kan?" Baekhyun mencium bonekanya kemudian meletakkannya di sudut kasur sebelah kiri.

Baekhyun turun dari kasurnya dengan rasa nyeri di seluruh tubuh, ia merapikan tempat tidurnya. "Heh? Pemborosan. Menyalakan lampu sepanjang malam, tsk" Baekhyun mematikan saklar lampu kamarnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan setelan seragam lainnya dari lemari. Seragam yang kemarin ia pakai sudah ia cuci dan sekarang sedang dijemur. Baekhyun memakai seragamnya secara perlahan, sebenarnya luka lebamnya tidak mengganggu jika tidak di sentuh yang membuatnya sulit adalah luka memarnya yang terasa sakit bahkan jika hanya tersentuh sedikit.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Luka semalam masih tampak sangat jelas. Baekhyun mendesah, ia merasa malu jika harus ke sekolah dengan luka dimana-mana.

Baekhyun mengambil sisir yang terletak diatas lemari dan menyisir surai brunettenya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Baekhyun! Fighting!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan sisirnya kembali ke tempatnya. Baekhyun mengambil tas ranselnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeser pintu kelasnya, semua yang ada di kelas berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas mereka untuk menoleh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa canggung ditatapi seperti itu. Baekhyun berdeham dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Baekhyun pun menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan senyumnya perlahan menghilang.

Baekhyun melihat beberapa dari mereka sedang tersenyum aneh dan beberapa melirik ke arah bangku Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju bangkunya. Matanya membulat saat ia lihat banyak sampah di atas mejanya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya dan menyentuh sampah-sampah itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" lirih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil tong sampah yang terletak di pojok kelas, dimasukkannya sampah-sampah itu ke dalam tong sampah. Semua murid yang ada disana terkikik melihat nasib malang Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap pada Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin membantu Baekhyun terlebih lagi saat ia melihat memar di tangan dan wajah Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan urungkan niatnya ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

Chanyeol juga hanya diam dan memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang pengecut, dirinya sendiri juga mengakui itu. Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko, ia tidak mau jika dirinya mendapat masalah dan jalannya menuju sekolah menengah internasional menjadi terhambat karena catatan buruknya.

Baekhyun meletakkan tong sampah itu pada tempatnya dan menatap semua yang ada dikelasnya. Ada rasa sedih dan kecewa saat ia lihat Luhan acuh padanya dan Chanyeol yang hanya diam menatapnya. Terlebih pada Kyungsoo yang malah tersenyum sinis padanya.

Baekhyun kembali ke bangkunya dan duduk dengan wajah menunduk. Baekhyun memasukkan tasnya ke dalam laci. Jongdae dan teman-temannya berhigh5 ria, dan tertawa melihat Baekhyun.

"Sampah memang harus berada di tempatnya dan Baekhyun tahu jelas dimana itu karena ia juga bagian dari sampah hahahahahaha" Jongdae tertawa diikuti teman-temannya. Ada satu orang yang tidak tertawa melainkan hanya tersenyum seadanya. Kim Min Seok.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 2 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun masih memasukkan bukunya dan mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Baekhyun beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Berada di dalam kelas seperti neraka saat semua orang berbisik pada satu sama lain kalau kau adalah seorang pencuri.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor. Beberapa murid menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan membicarakannya.

'Bagus, sekarang satu sekolah jadi tahu' batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, diabaikannya rasa sakit di kakinya demi melarikan diri dari singa lapar di koridor.

Chanyeol juga mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang berada beberapa meter di depannya berjalan lebih cepat. Sedari tadi ia memang mengikuti Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa khawatir dengan Baekhyun dan merasa si pendek itu tidak baik-baik saja. Baekhyun berbelok dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3, Chanyeol mengikutinya dan melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruang UKS.

Chanyeol sekarang berdiri di depan pintu ruang UKS, tangannya memegang knop pintu. Ia masih ragu untuk masuk atau tidak.

Klek.

Chanyeol membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang sambil mengaduk-aduk kotak P3K mencari plester untuk memarnya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Sedang apa kau disini Baek?" Chanyeol menutup kembali pintunya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"Hanya mencari beberapa plester" Baekhyun menjawab seadanya dan kembali mencari plester.

"Kau terluka?" Chanyeol melihat tangan Baekhyun kemudian wajahnya. "Sini!" Chanyeol merebut kotak P3K dari Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan perban, plester dan obat merah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan plester itu dengan mudah? Aku sudah mencari-cari dari tadi tapi tidak ketemu" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Karena kau mencarinya sambil melamun atau tidak fokus makanya tidak ketemu. Dasar!" Chanyeol menarik kursi yang biasa diduduki oleh Lee songsaenim. Chanyeol duduk diatasnya dan mengambil kapas serta alkohol. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun perlahan dan membersihkan lukanya dengan kapas yang sudah diberi alkohol.

"Ssshh, aww, pelan-pelan" Baekhyun meringis ketika lukanya bertemu dengan kapas beralkohol. Rasanya perih.

"Diam, jangan ditarik-tarik" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan membersihkan lukanya secara hati-hati. Baekhyun hanya diam dan sesekali meringis. Setelah itu diambilnya obat merah dan dipakaikannya di luka Baekhyun kemudian ia perban tangan Baekhyun. "Sudah"

"Gomawo" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, rasa jengkelnya pada Chanyeol sekarang sudah menghilang dan digantikan rasa senang. Chanyeol juga membalas senyum Baekhyun.

"Cheonmaneyo, sekarang giliran wajah mu" Chanyeol mengambil plester dan mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa gugup tetapi tetap berusaha tenang dan membiarkan Chanyeol menempelkan plester pada kening, pelipis, dan di sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun dari jarak sedekat ini. Seperti aroma bedak bayi dan aroma kekanakkan lainnya. Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika Chanyeol menempelkan plester di pelipisnya.

"Sudah" Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum "Gomawo"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menyimpan kotak P3K pada tempatnya. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah turun dari atas ranjang.

"Mau kembali ke kelas sekarang?" Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu dan memegang knopnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun tapi ia mempunyai prinsip untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain kecuali orang itu sendiri yang menceritakannya.

Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol, kelas sudah dimulai sekitar 15 menit yang lalu dan mereka berdua masih berjalan dengan santai di koridor. Hari ini Park songsaenim berhalangan hadir jadi tidak masalah.

Baekhyun menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol terus menerus. Berpikir apa dia harus bicara soal payungnya yang rusak atau tidak. Chanyeol baru saja akan menapakkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama saat Baekhyun memegang ujung seragamnya. Chanyeol berbalik dan Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Err...itu" Baekhyun melihat ke atas. Gugup.

Chanyeol juga mengikuti Baekhyun melihat ke atas "Apa? Tidak ada apa-apa di atas" sekarang Chanyeol menatap bodoh pada Baekhyun.

"Bukan itu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi?"

"Err...payung yang kau berikan kemarin–

"Ya?" Chanyeol mulai menatap Baekhyun curiga. 'Jangan-jangan payungnya rusak' pikir Chanyeol.

"Payungnya rusak, jeosonghamnida" Baekhyun berkata cepat dan langsung membungkuk 90 derajat sambil menutup matanya.

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya saat tahu tebakannya benar. Chanyeol menghela napasnya, pasalnya payung itu belum genap 2 hari di tangan Baekhyun dan itu rusak. Padahal payung itu baik-baik saja di tangan Chanyeol selama 2 tahun ini.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula payung itu juga sudah tua" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun sekaligus menghentikannya membungkuk.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Baekhyun menggosokkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Iya, iya, sudah ku bilang tidak apa" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menuruni anak tangga. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya sebelum mengikuti Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk diam di tengah keributan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mulai mencoret-coretnya. Menulis beberapa kata dan menggambar hal-hal tidak penting. Omongan-omongan buruk tentangnya melewati telinganya dengan sangat jelas. Tawa mengejek datang dari kelompok Jongdae. Mereka terus menyindir tentang 'pencuri' dan 'mencuri'.

Sret!

Baekhyun mendongak dengan cepat saat bukunya ditarik oleh Jongdae.

"Dowajuseyo..." Jongdae membaca kata yang tertulis dengan nada mengejek dan disambut tawa teman-temannya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar Jongdae, memandang Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri dan berusaha merebut bukunya dari Jongdae.

"Kembalikan!" Baekhyun memegang salah satu ujung bukunya dan berusaha menariknya dari Jongdae.

Bruk.

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk saat Jongdae mendorongnya dengan keras "Dowajuseyo?! Tolong?! Kau pikir siapa yang akan menolongmu? Eomma mu? Hahahahahahahaha" Jongdae tertawa sambil melihat ke arah teman-temannya dan berhigh5 bersama Sehun yang juga tertawa disampingnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan mengadu pada eomma mu? Hahahahaha" Sehun tertawa dan mengambil buku Baekhyun dari Jongdae. Membolak-balikkan kertas di buku itu lalu membantingnya ke meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam dan matanya mulai berair.

"Heh? Kau mau menangis?" Jongdae memegang dagu Baekhyun dan melihat pada Baekhyun. "Cengeng!" Jongdae melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun hanya diam namun matanya sudah memerah dan berair.

"Eomma, eomma, hahahahahahaha" Minseok tertawa.

Chanyeol hanya diam saat Baekhyun dibully. Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak bangkit dan meninju wajah Jongdae, Sehun, dan Minseok. Ia benar-benar tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah orang lain.

Tes.

Air bening itu akhirnya menetes. Setelah susah payah ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh! Lihat! Dia menangis!" Jongdae menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun dan siswa-siswi dikelas itu tertawa kecuali beberapa orang yang memandang kasihan pada Baekhyun. Luhan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terisak dan memegang erat celana seragamnya. Ada rasa kasihan, tetapi Luhan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sehun mencengkram rambut Baekhyun dan menariknya membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya "Lihat, jelek sekali hahahahahaha"

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya saat Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya. Tawa setiap orang yang ada disana serasa menyayat hatinya.

"Dasar pencuri!"

Jongdae dan teman-temannya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk kembali ke bangku mereka dan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting disana.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, Kyungsoo menyeringai sebelum ia bergabung dengan Lay dan Joonmyun. Siswa-siswi yang lain memilih untuk berpura-pura lupa dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Chanyeol memegang erat novelnya, berpikir keras apa ia harus membantu Baekhyun atau tidak. Chanyeol melirik jam dinding dan kembali melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk terdiam. Ia sedang berperang batin, otaknya memintanya untuk tetap diam sementara hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

Sret!

Pintu kelas terbuka, semuanya terburu-buru kembali pada tempatnya masing-masing. Baekhyun sendiri hanya duduk sambil menunduk. Ternyata hanya Choi songsaenim si guru BK.

"Park Chan Yeol-ssi?" ucap Choi songsaenim.

"Ne songsaenim" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan semua yang ada di kelas itu menoleh padanya kecuali Baekhyun.

"Ikut saya ke kantor guru sekarang, Kim songsaenim memanggilmu" Choi songsaenim tersenyum.

Chanyeol menggeser kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Saat melewati bangku Baekhyun ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun pulang dan saat Baekhyun mendongak Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukkan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan menggeser kursinya sebelum berdiri namun saat ia akan berdiri ia kembali terduduk karena Jongdae dengan sengaja mendorongnya.

"Kau menghalangi jalan ku!" bentak Jongdae sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun, teman-teman Jongdae yang lain pun melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda. Sehun yang mendorong kepala Baekhyun, Minseok yang memberi tatapan sinis, Joonmyun yang menendang kaki meja Baekhyun, tetapi Lay hanya menatap sekilas pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya, suasana di koridor memang sudah cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang. Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan dan menunduk, saat ia berbelok untuk menuruni tangga ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang baru akan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama berhenti. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol begitu juga Chanyeol, beberapa murid yang lewat hanya memandang aneh pada mereka.

"Chanyeol..." lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat jelas wajah sedih Baekhyun, ia merasa menyesal karena tidak membantu Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol hanya diam karena ia sendiri bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Kau baru keluar dari ruang guru?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha memecah kecangguan diantara mereka. Chanyeol mengangguk seperti orang bodoh karena ditanyai tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ha-hanya masalah sekolah"

"Kau disarankan masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas Internasional?" Baekhyun memandang takjub pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Wooooaaa, hebat sekali. Aku jadi iri padamu" Baekhyun terkekeh dan Chanyeol mulai tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak surai Baekhyun. Ia merasa salut pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya mulai saat ini ia tidak akan membiarkan anak yang berdiri di depannya bertahan seorang diri lagi.

.

.

Luhan sekarang duduk diantara Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Sehun, Joonmyun, dan Lay. Minseok tidak bisa ikut karena ia ada urusan. Luhan canggung dan merutuki dirinya yang menyanggupi ajakan Jongdae.

"Makanlah" Jongdae menunjuk jjajangmyeon Luhan dengan sumpitnya.

"N-ne" Luhan mengangguk dan mulai mengambil sumpitnya.

"Jangan canggung begitu, anggap saja ini sebagai tanda pertemanan dari kami hehe" Joonmyun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. Luhan juga membalas senyum Joonmyun dengan senyum kaku.

"Kau pasti terkejut karena kami mengajakmu makan bersama-sama secara tiba-tiba begini" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya dan menatap Luhan.

"Kami benar-benar hanya ingin berteman dengan mu. Kami baru menyadari kalau kau anak yang manis hehe, maafkan kami yang selama ini tidak menyadari kehadiranmu" ucap Jongdae.

Luhan sangat bingung saat Jongdae mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, dan Luhan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Kyungsoo juga bergabung dengan mereka. Luhan curiga bahwa mereka punya maksud tersembunyi namun kecurigaannya ia simpan sendiri

Luhan sedang memakan jjajangmyeonnya sedangkan Jongdae dan yang lain sedang berbicara dan membuat lelucon-lelucon. Pandangan Luhan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Luhan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan memakan jjajangmyeonnya dengan cepat. Ia ingat bagaimana Sehun mengejek Baekhyun di kelas tadi. Dan Luhan tahu berada di tengah-tengah mereka sangat berbahaya.

.

.

Baekhyun dan anak 9-3 lainnya sedang berdiri di loker masing-masing yang ada di ruang ganti olahraga mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka sedang mengganti seragam mereka dengan stelan olahraga. Baekhyun mengeluarkan baju dan celananya kemudian membawanya menuju toilet. Ia tidak mau mendengar ejekan-ejekan dari Jongdae dan kelompoknya. Ia sendiri heran kenapa mereka tidak bosan mengejeknya.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi lapangan sendirian, sementara yang lain sibuk bermain. Ada yang bermain sepak bola, basket, voli, dan bulu tangkis. Sekolah mereka memang sangat lengkap dan elit. Baekhyun merasa berterima kasih pada bibi Oh yang mau menyekolahkannya di sekolah mahal seperti ini.

Baekhyun duduk dibawah pohon yang tumbuh di tepi lapangan sepak bola sekolah mereka. Memang tidak berada tepat di tepi lapangan, tapi cukup dekat untuk melihat anak-anak yang bermain bola disana.

Baekhyun memegang sebuah ranting dan memainkannya dengan cara menusukkan daun-daun yang gugur ke ranting itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang sibuk bermain basket bersama yang lain. Baekhyun lupa jika Chanyeol juga memiliki teman yang lain bukan hanya dirinya. Atau mungkin Chanyeol tidak menganggapnya teman. Entahlah.

Baekhyun sangat senang bila ada bola yang menggelinding ke arahnya, setidaknya ia bisa berdiri dan melemparkan bola itu ke lapangan dengan senyum bodohnya. Sudah beberapa kali bola keluar dari lapangan dan Baekhyun yang mengembalikannya. Beberapa kali pula mereka merebut bolanya dengan kasar dari Baekhyun tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Baekhyun kembali duduk diam dibawah pohon, ia melihat Luhan yang sedang bermain bulu tangkis bersama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat itu, ia senang akhirnya ada yang mau berteman dengan Luhan.

Bugh!

Sebuah bola menghantam kepala Baekhyun dengan cukup keras dari samping. Badan Baekhyun yang sednag duduk langsung oleng dan terjatuh. Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dan meringis. Minseok berlari ke arahnya dan memungut bolanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa menanyai keadaannya. Chanyeol yang sedang berada di lapangan basket segera berlari menuju Baekhyun dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Gwenchanna?" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk dan mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menunduk, ia memegang dagunya dan mengangkatnya pelan.

"Gwenchanna" Baekhyun tersenyum kaku pada Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memilih untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"Biar bisa melindungimu dari bola" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan sendirian di koridor, lorong sudah sepi karena murid lainnya sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Semua hal tentang sekolah memang sangat merepotkannya, ia sendiri masih belum yakin apa ia benar-benar ingin masuk ke sekolah international atau tidak. Chanyeol melewati kelasnya dan melihat ke dalam melewati jendela.

"Tidak ada guru lagi?" gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeser pintu kelas dan saat ia masuk ia melihat Baekhyun yang duduk dibangkunya dan pundaknya di pegang oleh Jongdae. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Byun Baek Hyun, aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Jongdae sambil menyeringai. Semua terdiam dan menajamkan pendengarannya begitu juga Chanyeol yang terdiam di depan pintu kelas.

Baekhyun berdiri dari bangkunya namun pundaknya ditahan oleh Jongdae dan dipaksa untuk duduk kembali.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di panti asuhan?" ucap Jongdae yang membuat sebagian besar penghuni kelas itu membelalakkan matanya. "Kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Jongdae pada semua yang ada disana. "Baekhyun itu tidak punya orang tua, ia sendiri dikirim oleh ibunya ke panti asuhan, ayahnya seorang pemabuk dan pencuri sama seperti anaknya" Jongdae memasang wajah polosnya sementara Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Baekhyun melihat Jongdae dengan matanya yang berair.

"Lay yang memberitahuku" Jongdae tersenyum.

Lay dan Baekhyun memang bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama. Dan sewaktu di sekolah dasar dulu, berita tentang keluarga Baekhyun memang sedang marak dibicarakan dan itu juga yang menjadi alasan dia di bully.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lay, Baekhyun tidak percaya jika Lay melakukan itu padanya padahal dulu dia lah yang membela Baekhyun di depan kelas.

"Aku juga dengar jika ibumu bekerja di sebuah klub malam, tiap hari kau dimarahi oleh ibumu dan di sebut pembawa sial dan beban keluarga kemudian ibumu membawamu ke panti asuhan dan meninggalkan mu begitu saja" Jongdae mencengkram bahu Baekhyun cukup kuat membuat Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia tidak mengira jika latar belakang keluarga Baekhyun seperti itu. Luhan juga ikut terdiam, selama ini ia salah jika ia mengira bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang paling tidak beruntung di dunia karena Baekhyun memiliki kehidupan yang lebih tidak beruntung dibanding dirinya.

Tes.

Baekhyun menangis, terisak, mendengar perkataan Jongdae seperti membawanya ke masa lalu. Membuka luka lama yang hampir tertutup. Kenangan tentang ibunya yang menyanyikan lagu untuknya dan saat ibunya memukulinya sambil memarahi dan menyumpah dirinya.

"Jadi itu benar?" Jongdae terus menerus mendesak Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa malu, sekarang satu kelas tahu latar belakang keluarga.

Baekhyun berdiri dari bangkunya dan menepis tangan Jongdae paksa.

"Kau!" tunjuk Baekhyun tepat di wajah Jongdae "Kau berkata seenaknya karena kau tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa yang aku rasakan!" Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan matanya yang berair. Baekhyun melewati Jongdae dan menubruk bahunya keras.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri membeku. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap kemudian Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan kelas. Chanyeol menatap seluruh murid yang ada disana.

"Kalian keterlaluan!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar.

.

.

**Oneuldo nan anbureul mutjyo?**

**(Sekali lagi pada hari ini, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri apa yang harus ku lakukan?)**

**Jichin harureul hollo georeoon naege**

**(Untukku, seseorang yang melewati hari yang melelahkan ini sendirian)**

**Sesangege billyeoon kkumeun**

**(Mimpi-mimpi yang aku pinjam dari dunia ini)**

**Harumankeum darhaman ganeunde**

**(Satu-persatu mereka berlari dari hari-hariku)**

**Ireon nado gwaenchanheulkkayo?**

**(Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?)**

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Langkah kaki Baekhyun menggema di koridor yang sepi, beberapa guru yang merasa terganggu membuka pintu kelas mereka dan berteriak pada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia terus berlari dan masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga.

**Naega parandamyeon naega wonhandamyeon****kkumi dwehnayo****?**

**(Jika aku mengharapkan itu, jika aku menginginkan itu, apakah itu semua hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi?)**

**Byeori jijianhneun maeumeuro****sal su innayo?**

**(Bisakah aku hidup dengan hati seperti bintang yang tak pernah jatuh?)**

Baekhyun terduduk disana dan menangis, hatinya sakit dan untuk kali ini ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mentoleransinya.

**Oraen mureumdeureul didyeoseo****meon gireul wahsseul ttae**

**(Saat aku sampai dari perjalanan jauh ini, setelah melewati pertanyaan-pertanyaan lampau ini)**

**Keureon nareul maja keudae marhaejuneyo**

**(Kau mendatangiku dan berkata pada ku)**

**Na chaja hemaen****keugeon narankeol**

**(Apa yang aku cari selama ini adalah 'aku')**

Sret!

Pintu ruang olahraga digeser oleh seseorang. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri sambil mengatur nafas. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan berjongkok di depannya.

**Naeilye naege anbureul mudjyo?****Dachin maeumeun jogeum amulko inneunji?**

**(Aku bertanya pada diriku di masa depan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa hatiku yang luka sudah sembuh meski hanya sedikit?)**

**Sesangege badaon sangcheo****harumankeum neureoman ganeunde**

**(Luka yang ku terima dari dunia ini, yang sakitnya semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari)**

**Ireon nado kwaehnchanheulkkayo?**

**(Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?)**

"Kau tidak apa? Mereka memang sangat keterlaluan" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun prihatin, dan Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab Chanyeol.

Sret!

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi berdasarkan film yang pernah ditontonnya jika seorang tokoh menangis maka yang lain akan memeluknya dan membuatnya tenang jadi ia berpikir jika ia memeluk Baekhyun mungkin Baekhyun akan merasa lebih baik

.** Dashi gidaryeoya dashi dagagaya****hamkke innayo?**

**(Jika aku menunggu lagi, jika aku pergi lagi, apakah kita akan bersama?)**

**Bie jeojji anhneun maeumeuro****sal su innayo?**

**(Bisakah aku hidup dengan hati yang tidak akan basah oleh air hujan?)**

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan terisak di pundaknya. Sudah sangat lama, ia tidak dipeluk. Baekhyun merasa inilah yang sangat dia butuhkan ketika dirinya menerima perlakuan buruk dan ketika hatinya tengah berduka. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Chanyeol, melepaskan semua beban yang dirasakannya.

**Oraen mureumdeureul didyeoseo****meon gireul wahsseul ttae**

**(Saat aku sampai dari perjalanan jauh ini, setelah melewati pertanyaan-pertanyaan lampau ini)**

**Keureon nareul maja keudae marhaejuneyo**

**(Kau mendatangiku dan berkata pada ku)**

**Naega jigin kkumdeuri nal jikyeojundago**

**(Mimpi-mimpi yang aku inginkan, akan selalu mengawasiku)**

**Naega nohji anheun sondeuri jabajundago**

**(Tangan yang tidak pernah kulepaskan, akan selalu menggenggamku)**

**Nal jarage han gyejeol jina****geudaereul mannayo**

**(Setelah musim yang membuatku bertumbuh telah berlalu, aku bertemu denganmu)**

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan panjang mereka dan menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sembab.

"Coba lihat dirimu, jelek sekali" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun membuat sang pemilik juga ikut tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum "Ya, aku baik-baik saja sekarang"

**Oerowotdeon sigane insareul geonneyo~**

**(Kuucapkan selamat tinggal pada kesepian)**

**Na gwaenchanhayo**

**(Aku baik-baik saja)**

**Geudae isseuni..**

**(Karena aku memilikimu)**

**Kkumi isseuni..**

**(Karena aku memiliki mimpi)**

.

.  
.

**Annyeong! Ini chap 7 udah keluar~  
hah, butuh perjuangan untuk chap 7 ini xD  
semoga kalian suka ya, saya tahu chap ini kurang menarik dan memuaskan, soalnya saya juga curi-curi waktu buat nyelesaiin ini  
tapi tetap ditunggu ya review dan saran berserta kritiknya..  
thanks banget buat yang udah luangin waktu untuk membaca ff ini.. *bow*  
salam kecup :***

**Big Thanks To:**

**Deerlohan:  
haha, maunya.. xD  
iya, KaiSoo nikah aja, biar Kyungsoo ga gangguin ChanBaek #jiwashipper xD  
hehe, maaf ya klo chap ini kurang memuaskan  
dan makasih juga atas kritiknya, saya coba memperbaikinya ^^  
Thanks for RnR yaa.. ^.^/  
salam kecup :***

**Itsaboutseven:  
thanks ya udah mau luangin waktu buat ngereview tiap chap ^^  
makasih banget buat reviewnya dan ini udah lanjut kok, maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan  
keep RnR yaa.. ^.^/  
salam kecup :***

**SyJessi22:  
yehet, akhirnya bisa bkin orang nangis xD  
saya senang loh klo ada yang mau ngereview sperti ini hehe ^^  
mungkin Luhannya udah ga terlalu benci tapi masih ada bencinya(?)  
disini saya coba banyakkin ChanBaeknya, moga suka ya..  
dan maaf klo kurang memuaskan  
mungkin nanti eommanya Baek bakal muncul tapi masih mungkin hehe  
thanks for RnR yaa..  
pm-nya nanti saya balas yaa, hehe ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Nnukeybum:  
belum klimaks tapi udah mendekati kok hehe  
hehe, tapi walaupun nyebelin gitu Sehun masih tetap tampan kan? #apasih xD  
ini udah ada moment ChanBaeknya moga suka yaa..  
iya, makasih yaa..  
keep read and review ^^  
dan thanks juga udah mau luangin waktu buat baca ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Luhaan Gege:  
hehe, nanti deh saya sumbangin tissu xDD  
makasih ya atas pujiannya ^^  
iya, mungkin seminggu sekali kalau ga ada halangan, soalnya TO dimana-mana =="  
keep read and review ^^  
dan thanks udah luangin waktu buat baca dan review ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Ami KeyByun:  
ga apa kok, yang penting udah review ^^  
hehe, makasih ya atas reviewnya... ^^  
dan maaf klo udah bkin nangis xD  
keep read and review yaa..  
thanks juga udah luangin waktu buat baca dan review ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Sayakanoicinoe:**  
**makasih ya, dan ini udah lanjut juga kok..  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan  
keep RnR yaa... ^^  
thanks juga udah luangin waktu buat baca dan review ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Syifaexofan:  
hehe, maaf d udah buat nangis hehe..  
iyaa,,nanti biarkan Chanyeol yang menghibur urie Baekhyun xD  
line 96, kelas 12 ^^  
makasih ya udah suka sama ff ini ^^  
yehet, ketemu ChanBaek shipper .  
thanks for RnR keep RnR  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan  
salam kecup :***

**BabyBoohun:  
hehe, makasih ya udah RnR..  
tapi meskipun Kyungsoonya nyebelin tetap suka kan? ^^  
thanks for RnR and keep RnR ^^  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini  
salam kecup :***

**Akihana Tsukina:  
hehe, muka Baek kan lucu gimana gtu, jadi mungkin cocok klo di bully xDD  
ini udah update kok ^^  
makash ya udah luangin waktu buat baca ^^  
thanks for RnR and keep RnR yaa..  
salam kecup :***

**Nubieosa:  
hehe, klo mau nonton versi filmnya ada queen's classroom kok  
tapi ceritanya beda... :D  
hehe, ini juga terinspirasi dari film itu ^^  
thanks for RnR and keep RnR yaa..  
maaf klo masih banyak kekurangan  
salam kecup :***

**Egg bacon:  
iyaa, ga apa kok yang penting sekarang udah review saya juga udah senang kok ^^  
hehe, waaahh jadi merasa spesial  
walaupun jahat tapi tetap cinta kan xD  
*kasi tissu* xD  
thanks for RnR dan keep RnR yaa ^.^  
maaf klo masih banyak kekurangan ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Byunchannie:  
wah, namaya sama kya acc saya sebelumnya hehe ^^  
hehe, jadi senang tau ada yang nangis xDD  
hehe, sekali-sekali Kyungsoo nyebelin ga apa kan xD  
belum, mungkin nanti tapi belum kepikiran juga sih hehe  
thanks for RnR dan keep RnR yaa ^.^  
maaf klo masih banyak kekurangan ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Krismi:  
iya ga apa kok, yang penting udah mau review saya juga udah senang ^^  
ini udah lanjut ^^  
thanks for RnR dan keep RnR yaa ^.^  
maaf klo masih banyak kekurangan ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Ryanryu:  
makasih ya udah mau review di setiap chap ^^  
ini udah lanjut loh dan saya senang banget klo masih mau di review ^^  
thanks for RnR dan keep RnR yaa ^.^  
maaf klo masih banyak kekurangan ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Doryeo:  
hehe, makasih ya atas pujiannya ^^  
senang banget loh klo ada yang mau review ^^  
thanks for RnR dan keep RnR yaa ^.^  
maaf klo masih banyak kekurangan ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Baekxixi:  
ini udah di lanjut kok ^^  
thanks for RnR dan keep RnR yaa ^.^  
maaf klo masih banyak kekurangan ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Gomapseumnida yeorobun~~ 3 ^^ :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Bullying**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member and The Others**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di tepi sungai cheonggyecheon. Baekhyun membuka sepatunya dan membenamkan kakinya ke sungai membiarkan arus lembut membelai kakinya. Baekhyun mengayunkan kakinya sesekali dan tersenyum saat netranya menangkap ada ikan yang lewat di depannya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pensilnya, ia berusaha memvisualisasikan apa yang ada di otaknya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, menatap pemuda tinggi itu yang sekarang rambutnya berayun karena tertiup angin.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh dan kembali menggambar.

"Melanjutkan gambarku yang hampir selesai" Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun menatap lurus ke atas.

Lama mereka diam, Baekhyun yang hanya menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya didalam air dan melihat ke sekitar. Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya luas, menatap ke hamparan langit yang dipenuhi awan.

'Mendung, mungkin nanti malam akan hujan' pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol menggunakan ekor matanya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang menggoreskan pensilnya ke kertas. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan melihat seorang anak kecil yang tangannya digandeng oleh ibunya.

"Chanyeol"

"Ne?"

"Kira-kira seberapa luas dunia ini?"

Tangan Chanyeol terhenti sejenak namun ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baek?"

"Hanya tiba-tiba melintas di kepalaku saja hehe" Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum bodoh. Chanyeol juga menghentikan pekerjaannya dan meluruskan kakinya kemudian kembali menekuknya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Baekhyun "Sangat luas Baek, seluas mimpi mu dan imajinasi mu"

"Tapi aku tidak punya mimpi" Baekhyun menunduk dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di air, menakuti setiap ikan yang ingin mendekat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah menghapus bagian yang salah pada gambarnya.

"Ribuan bahkan jutaan mimpi yang dulu ku punya, impianku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, impianku untuk menjadi seorang yang terkenal, mimpiku untuk bahagia–

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sekarang juga menatapnya. "Semuanya– pergi meninggalkan ku" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan memandang seorang nenek tua yang sedang jalan-jalan sore.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol meletakkan pensilnya di atas tas ranselnya yang sedang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa kau yakin kalau mereka yang meninggalkan mu? Atau kau yang meninggalkan mereka?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap pada Baekhyun.

Deg.

Baekhyun membeku, seluruh dunia terasa berhenti dan nafasnya tercekat. Pertanyaan Chanyeol benar-benar menusuk dan tepat mengenai hatinya.

"Pikirkan lagi Baek, siapa yang ditinggalkan dan siapa yang meninggalkan?" Chanyeol mendonggakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mendung.

"Baek, kau pernah dengar tentang Que Sera Sera?"

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar saat mendengar suara Chanyeol, dunia kembali berputar dan waktu kembali berjalan di sekitarnya.

"A-apa?"

"Que Sera Sera Baek, itu lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan di hari orang tua-murid" ulang Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan gambarnya pada Baek. Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol tetapi kakinya masih di dalam air.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa itu? Dan apa Jung Songsaenim yang bilang kita akan menyanyikan lagu itu?" Baekhyun melihat gambar Chanyeol dengan seksama. Disana banyak anak kecil, ada yang duduk di kursi roda, ada yang kepalanya besar, kakinya cacat, dan anak-anak lainnya.

"Jung songsaenim bilang kita akan menyanyikan lagu ini dengan versi anak-anak, kau tidak dengar apa kata Jung songsaenim?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Jelas saja ia tidak tahu karena waktu itu ia sedang asik dengan dunia mimpinya.

"Eum, memangnya Que Sera Sera itu artinya apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Que Sera Sera, Whatever Will Be, Will Be" jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku buruk dalam bahasa inggris, jadi tolonglah jangan menggunakan bahasa itu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Artinya, apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah" Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan kembali menatap gambar Chanyeol.

"Aku menemukan ini di internet, tepatnya di Youtube di–

"Youtube itu apa?" sela Baekhyun yang membuat perkataan Chanyeol terhenti.

"Youtube itu sebuah situs yang memungkinkan kita untuk menonton, atau membagi video Baek" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya dia masih belum paham.

"Disini semua anak-anak itu menyanyikan Que Sera Sera, mereka autis dan cacat secara fisik" Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun yang tampak serius sekarang. Chanyeol membalikkan kertasnya dan disana ada gambar para ibu yang duduk di kursi. "Ibu mereka melihat mereka bernyanyi, mereka merasa bangga dan ada juga yang menangis" Baekhyun mengangguk dan telunjuknya yang lentik menyentuh gambar seorang ibu yang berambut panjang disana. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang tampak serius.

"Apa dia mirip ibumu?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Ia takut melukai hati anak ini.

"Dia mirip ibuku saat melihat ku bernyanyi dulu. Dulu waktu aku masih dikelas 2 SD" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengelus wajah wanita tersebut. "Tapi ibuku lebih cantik" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tahu jika ibumu pasti wanita yang cantik" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kau bilang Que Sera Sera adalah sebuah lagu kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Chanyeol mengangguk. "Nyanyikan untukku, aku ingin mendengarnya dan mempelajarinya. Aku tidak mau ditegur lagi karena buta nada"

"Aku tidak pandai dalam bernyanyi Baek, jadi lebih baik kalau kau dengar sendiri saja" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memasang earphonenya. "Pasang ke telingamu" Chanyeol memberikan earphonenya dan Baekhyun menerimannya dan memasangnya di telinganya.

Chanyeol membuka list lagunya memilih sebuah lagu berjudul 'Que Sera Sera'. Tak lama dentingan piano terdengar, begitu pelan dan lembut. Suara seorang anak perempuan terdengar. Suaranya terdengar begitu polos khas anak-anak.

"**When I was just a little girl, I ask my mother what will I be?"**

**(Ketika aku masih seorang anak perempuan kecil, aku bertanya pada ibuku aku akan jadi apa?)**

Chanyeol membalikkan buku catatannya dan membukanya dari belakang, di halaman terakhir ada lirik dan terjemahan dari Que Sera Sera jadi Baekhyun akan paham artinya. Suara berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara sekumpulan anak-anak.

"**Will I be pretty? Will I be rich?"**

**(Apakah aku akan menjadi cantik? Apakah aku akan menjadi kaya?)**

"**Here's what she said to me, Que Sera Sera, whatever will be will be. The future not our's to see. Que Sera Sera what will be will be"**

**(Inilah yang dikatakannya pada ku, Que Sera Sera, apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Masa depan bukan untuk kita lihat. Que Sera Sera, apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah)**

"**When I was just a little boy, I ask my mother what will I be?"**

Suara anak laki-laki terdengar samar dibalik suara keras anak-anak lainnya. Baekhyun terdiam sedari tadi, matanya mulai memerah dan berair. Ia termenung mendengar setiap nada dan lirik yang berputar. Apalagi setelah ia membaca artinya di buku Chanyeol.

**(Ketika aku masih seorang anak lelaki kecil, aku bertanya pada ibuku aku akan jadi apa?)**

"**Will I be handsome? Will I be rich?"**

**(Apakah aku akan menjadi handsome? Apakah aku akan menjadi kaya?)**

"**Here's what she said to me, Que Sera Sera, whatever will be will be. The future not our's to see. Que Sera Sera what will be will be"**

**(Inilah yang dikatakannya pada ku, Que Sera Sera, apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Masa depan bukan untuk kita lihat. Que Sera Sera, apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah)**

Suara dentingan piano menjadi penutup lagu. Suaranya begitu pelan dan terdengar sedih di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas earphone milik Chanyeol dan mengembalikannya.

"Wooahh, lagu ini hampir membuatku menangis. Apa anak-anak tadi yang menyanyikannya?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Iya, hebat kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk heboh dan mengeluarkan kakinya dari sungai kemudian berdiri dengan kaki telanjang "Mereka sangat hebat, aku sampai tersentuh"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali Baek" Chanyeol sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengeringkan kakinya dengan cara menggesek-gesekkannya pada rumput.

"Ah, Chanyeol, kau tidak mau pulang sekarang? Sepertinya sudah mau hujan dan ibumu pasti khawatir jika anaknya yang pintar ini terlambat pulang hahahahahaha" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan menjulurkan lidahnya di akhir kalimat.

"Tsk, apa-apaan kau ini!" Chanyeol melempar Baekhyun dengan pensilnya yang sudah sekarat dan Baekhyun mengelak kemudian kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau seperti orang bodoh jika seperti Baek" Chanyeol mencibir dan berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk celananya.

Baekhyun tertawa seperti idiot mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin tidak enak untuk dilihat. Chanyeol memungut tasnya dan memakainya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil tas Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke wajah Baekhyun namun dengan segera Baekhyun menangkapnya.

"Ya! Ya! Apa kau marah?" Baekhyun segera memakai ranselnya dan memungut serta menenteng kedua sepatunya kemudian menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan duluan. "Ya! Park Chan Yeol!" Baekhyun berteriak saat ia merasa tidak didengarkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol berlari ketika merasa Baekhyun mendekatinya dan Baekhyun juga mengejarnya.

"Jangan mengejarku bodoh!"

"Kalau tidak mau dikejar kenapa kau lari pintar?!" Baekhyun terus mengejar Chanyeol hingga sepatunya terjatuh karena dari tadi Baekhyun menenteng sepatunya. Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik untuk mengambil sepatunya. Baekhyun kembali berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang berdiri di depannya beberapa meter sambil mengatur nafas.

Saat Baekhyun mendekat Chanyeol kembali berlari dan itu kembali membuat Baekhyun berteriak.

"Jangan lari! Kakiku terasa panas dan sakit bodoh!"

"Makanya pakai sepatu bodoh!"

"Ya! Park Chan Yeol!" Baekhyun menambah kecepatannya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia pacu kaki pendeknya untuk berlari lebih kencang.

Chanyeol menyerah dan mengangkat tangannya ketika mereka sampai di dekat jembatan. Chanyeol menunduk dan meletakkan tangannya di lutut. Deru nafasnya terdengar begitu jelas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Wah, jantungku bekerja sangat cepat. Dug dug dug dug. Mungkin aku jatuh cinta" Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol dengan keringat dan kondisinya juga tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga menundukkan tubuhnya dan menekuk kakinya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap satu sama lain dengan senyum aneh. Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Jangan berani lagi kau mengajakku berlari" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berlari, kau saja yang mengikutiku!" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan Baekhyun juga mengikutinya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk–

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

"YA! PARK CHAN YEOL!"

Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengar lengkingan Baekhyun dan seperti yang diduga Baekhyun juga berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dibawah jembatan yang redup. Sekarang sudah pukul 21.00, Baekhyun mengenakan baju hitam putih berlengan panjang dan dilapisi jaket coklat tua yang agak kebesaran, dengan celana panjang abu-abunya. Dengan segala keberanian yang ada, Baekhyun akan menghampiri mereka dan menuntaskan segalanya malam ini. Baekhyun melihat sekumpulan anak-anak berseragam di dekat salah satu pondasi jembatan.

"Ya! Chingudeul!" teriak Baekhyun dan berhasil merebut perhatian mereka.

"Oh lihat siapa yang datang" ucap Kai sambil menyeringai.

Mereka bangkit dari duduk mereka dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, salah satu dari mereka mencengkram pundak Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau bawa Baekhyunie?" tanya Taemin dengan nada lembut yang menjengkelkan.

"Aku tidak membawa apa-apa hehe" Baekhyun menyengir dan menunjukkan kantung jaketnya yang kosong.

"Heh? Kau mau mempermainkan kami?" tanya Kai dengan tidak santai. Dicengkramnya kerah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku ingin berkelahi dengan kalian" ucap Baekhyun santai dan Kai melotot marah padanya.

"Mwo?" tanya Kai, Taemin, Tao, dan Amber serentak dan kemudian mereka tertawa dengan keras. Dan Kai melepaskan cengkramannya dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Baekhyun menatap mereka.

Bugh!

Satu tinjuan Baekhyun layangkan ke pipi Kai, membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut dan melotot pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bercanda" Baekhyun menatap dingin pada Kai yang sedang memegang pipinya. "Ayo! Pukul aku!" Baekhyun melepaskan resleting jaketnya dan memasang posisi menyerang.

Dugh!

Taemin menendang punggung Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun jatuh terjerembab. "Ya! Kau sudah gila atau apa?! Kau salah makan?!" Taemin membentak Baekhyun dan menatap Tao dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Tao hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Cih, luka yang kemarin saja belum sembuh. Tapi sudah berani menantang kami!" Kai mendecih dan menendang pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali berdiri, walaupun tidak sempurna setidaknya ia bangkit.

"Kenapa?! Kalian takut, huh?!" Baekhyun berlari dan menendang perut Kai membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Kai memegang perutnya dan kembali mendecih. Baekhyun menyeringai dan menoleh pada Tao. Tao memasang wajah dinginnya saat ditatapi Baekhyun.

"Apa? Mau mencoba denganku?" Tao tersenyum meremehkan dan Baekhyun beralih kearahnya dan saat Baekhyun melayangkan tinjunya Tao menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menendang perutnya.

Bugh!

Baekhyun terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya dan dengan cepat tangannya diinjak oleh Taemin. Kai, Tao, dan Amber mengerubungi Baekhyun dan melihatnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Akh!" Baekhyun mengerang saat tangannya diinjak lebih kuat oleh Taemin.

"Makanya jangan menantang kami, bodoh!" Taemin berdecak dan menjauhkan kakinya dari tangan Baekhyun. Mereka kemudian menendang-nendang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun seperti biasa, melindungi kepalanya menggunakan kedua lengannya. Tidak hanya tubuh Baekhyun yang kena wajahnya juga tak luput dari tendangan Kai, Tao, dan Taemin.

Dugh.

Dugh.

Bugh.

Buagh.

Dug.

Setelah puas mereka berhenti dan tertawa melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang memprihatinkan. Jaket coklat Baekhyun sudah penuh dengan debu sekarang, tangannya juga lecet dan terluka. Wajahnya juga bernasib sama, sudut bibirnya luka dan pipinya lebam. Pelipisnya juga, luka kemarin yang belum sembuh sekarang malah bertambah parah. Baekhyun merasa kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya buram.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk duduk namun pundaknya didorong menggunakan kaki oleh Amber. Amber adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di kelompok Kai. Jika hanya melihat sekilas orang-orang akan mengira jika Amber adalah laki-laki. Amber juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kai, Tao dan Taemin. Sikapnya kasar, arogan, dan ia juga pandai melayangkan beberapa pukulan.

"Aku kasihan melihat orang bodoh sepertimu" ucap Amber dan kemudian menendang lengan Baekhyun cukup keras.

"Kajja kita pergi, tidak ada gunanya disini" Tao menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan tapak sepatunya kemudian mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit secara perlahan dan dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berdiri. "YA! Berhenti!" teriak Baekhyun.

Serentak Kai, Tao, Taemin, dan Amber membalikkan tubuh dan melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku– aku tidak mau lagi mengerjakan tugas kalian!" Baekhyun berjalan terseok ke arah mereka "Aku tidak mau ditindas lagi!" Baekhyun berlari ke arah Kai dan saat ia ingin melayangkan tinjuannya Kai menghindar dan Baekhyun berakhir di tanah lagi.

"Apa kau gila?!" tanya Kai dengan sedikit berteriak.

Baekhyun tersenyum bodoh dan kembali berdiri, dengan terhuyung-huyung Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Kai dan mendorong perut Kai dengan kepalanya. Kai mendorong pundaknya dengan kasar hingga terlepas.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila!"

Dugh.

Bugh.

Bugh.

Baekhyun ditendang dan diinjak oleh Kai dan kelompoknya. Darah sudah keluar dari gusinya yang luka dan bibirnya. Darah baekhyun juga mengotori jaketnya. Melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang sudah sekarat. Kai dan teman-temannya menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Hanya segitu saja? Hehe" Baekhyun berbaring terlentang dan memegang perutnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras, heh? Kita pergi saja, berurusan dengan orang gila ini hanya membuang waktu" ucap Tao dan kemudian mereka semua meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbaring terlentang, wajahnya lebam, sebagian lukanya mengeluarkan darah, rambutnya basah akibat keringat dan beberapa rambut menempel pada keningnya. Napas Baekhyun memburu, matanya menyipit saat terang lampu jembatan terasa menyilaukan. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Baekhyun.

"Ha...hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa. Ia merasa bangga dan senang karena mulai saat ini Byun Baek Hyun sudah terlepas dari belenggu preman-preman itu.

"Akhirnya–

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku menang!"

.

.

Pagi ini suasana kelas sangat sepi, hanya ada suara benturan kapur dengan papan tulis. Diluar juga sedang gerimis. Jung songsaenim terus menerus menuliskan rumus yang hanya dipahami oleh orang-orang terpilih. Chanyeol sibuk mencatat. Kyungsoo juga begitu. Jongdae dan Sehun memilih untuk tidur. Minseok menopang dagunya dan menatap papan tulis dengan mata yang mengantuk. Joonmyun memasang earphonenya dan mengetukkan jarinya pelan, mengikuti irama. Suli dan Krystal membolak-balikkan katalog edisi terbaru.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan mencatatnya dan menoleh pada bangku Baekhyun yang kosong.

'Kemana anak itu?' pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, ada rasa khawatir menjalar di pikirannya. Ia teringat saat Baekhyun berteduh dibawah pohon yang bahkan kekurangan daun. Chanyeol meremas pensilnya dan kembali menatap papan tulis, mencoba untuk kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi, Chanyeol terburu-buru membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya dan menggeser kursinya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju bangku Luhan.

"Hai Luhan" sapa Chanyeol.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol dan hanya diam.

"Bisa kita–

"Luhan!"

Chanyeol dan Luhan serentak menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan dan Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Luhan, kajja kita ke kantin. Kau pasti mau ikut kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan menggeser kursinya.

"Tunggu!"

Luhan yang bersiap keluar dari bangkunya berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo juga begitu.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Tidak bisa sekarang, kau tidak lihat aku mengajaknya ke kantin?!" sela Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatapnya sengit dan Kyungsoo juga begitu. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri terdiam menatap kepergian mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Badannya terasa remuk dan kepalanya pusing. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersadar sepenuhnya. Dirabanya meja disamping tempat tidurnya dan dengan menyipitkan matanya ia mencoba melihat angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jam.

11.45

Baekhyun kembali meletakkan jam wakernya dan tetap berbaring di kasurnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah agak terkelupas. Baekhyun menaikkan selimutnya hingga leher, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari sana. Rintik-rintik hujan terdengar samar oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan matanya yang sakit istirahat sekali lagi. Ia yakin matanya pasti lebam.

15 menit berlalu dan Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya. Disingkapnya selimutnya dan terlihat lebam di sepanjang kaki dan lengannya. Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menimbulkan derit.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan kaca dan menatap pada dirinya yang nampak acak-acakkan dan memprihatinkan. Seulas senyum coba dikembangkannya dan wajah Baekhyun kembali serius, menatap bayangannya dikaca. Mata ke mata.

Entah karena apa, perasaan sedih menyelimutinya secara tiba-tiba. Tatapannya menjadi sendu. Baekhyun menyentuh cermin, menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan bayangannya. Senyum menyedihkan tampak di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya dan beranjak dari depan cermin. Keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan ranjangnya yang masih berantakan.

.

.

Chanyeol memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam ranselnya kemudian beranjak menuju loker yang terletak dibelakang kelas untuk mengganti sepatunya.

Perlahan kelas menjadi sepi hanya ada dirinya dan Luhan. Setelah mengunci lokernya, Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan" panggil Chanyeol. Luhan menoleh dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Bicara saja"

"Ini soal Baekhyun"

Deg.

Luhan merasa ada batu yang mengenai hatinya. Rahang Luhan mengeras dan Luhan berdeham.

"Aku tidak punya waktu jika yang kau bicarakan adalah Baekhyun" Luhan mengambil tasnya secara terburu-buru dan menubruk bahu Chanyeol saat ia melewati Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil langkah cepat untuk mengejar Luhan.

"Luhan!" teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan diujung tangga.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Wae?! Kenapa kau terus menggangguku?!" bentak Luhan. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat Luhan, pasalnya ia belum pernah melihat Luhan marah.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu!" balas Chanyeol yang sekarang hanya berjarak dua tangga dari Luhan.

"Aku sudah bilang jika hanya ingin membahas tentang Baekhyun aku tidak ada waktu! Ada apa dengan mu?! Kenapa begitu memperhatikan si bodoh itu?! Kenapa selalu Baekhyun?!" Luhan menatap sengit pada Chanyeol.

"Kau yang ada apa?! Mengkhianati orang yang telah menolongmu? Siapa yang bodoh disini?!" Chanyeol mendekati Luhan dan mencengkram kerah Luhan.

Luhan terkejut dengan aksi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap lurus ke mata Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sinis "Aku rasa Baekhyun sudah mencuci otakmu Park Chan Yeol. Sejak kapan kau menjadi peduli dengan orang lain?"

Chanyeol terdiam, Chanyeol tidak mengira jika Luhan sekasar ini. Luhan berbalik dan bermaksud meninggalkan Chanyeol tapi baru saja dua langkah–

"Kebencian hanya akan membuatmu kesepian" ucap Chanyeol. Luhan terhenti dan mencengkram kedua tangannya.

Luhan berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol "Aku tidak merasa kesepian hanya karena kehilangan teman seperti Baekhyun. Aku punya teman yang lain tidak hanya dia"

"Siapa? Kyungsoo? Jongdae? Sehun? Joonmyun? Minseok?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Luhan dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau percaya dengan mereka?" Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan dan kemudian menepuk pundak Luhan. "Kyungsoo? Si pengkhianat itu?" Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari Luhan "Tapi kalian cocok untuk berteman. Pengkhianat berteman dengan pengkhianat" Chanyeol memegang kedua tali ranselnya dan berjalan melewati Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak marah sekarang.

.

.

Jongdae dan yang lainnya berada di sebuah caffe langganan mereka. Minseok dan Sehun melihat-lihat menu, berpikir apa yang akan mereka pesan. Sementara yang lain hanya mengobrol dengan satu sama lain.

"Kau yakin kita harus berteman dengan Luhan?" ucap Joonmyun.

"Tentu, memang kenapa?" Jongdae menjawab sambil memasukkan ddobokki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tsk, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu. Aku tidak suka dengannya" ucap Joonmyun yang menyesap sirupnya.

"Kalian semuanya hanya perlu berpura-pura baik dengannya. Seperti tidak tahu saja" Jongdae mencibir dan kembali memasukkan potongan ddobokki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah, aku paham maksudmu sekarang. Jika seseorang diasingkan maka dia akan berteman dengan si 'kesepian' kan? Jadi maksudmu jangan biarkan Baekhyun berteman lagi dengan Luhan?" tebak Minseok.

"Bingo! Seratus untuk Minseokie" Chen terkekeh dan yang lainnya tersenyum aneh sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan pada Baekhyun?" ucap Lay.

"Apa dia juga tidak keterlaluan mencuri dompetku?" Jongdae membalas perkataan Lay dan membuat Lay terdiam.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi sungai seperti biasa, memainkan rumput yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia tak tahan dirumah sendirian, Baekhyun merasa seperti orang bodoh jika hanya dirumah. Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pohon yang tumbuh di dekat tepi sungai. Baekhyun berjalan secara hati-hati mengingat kontur tanah yang tidak rata.

Baekhyun berjongkok di depan pohon dan melihat ada kumbang tanduk disana. Ia mengambil kumbang itu dan mengamatinya dengan lekat. Tidak jauh dari tempat pertama ia menemukan kumbang, Baekhyun kembali menemukan kumbang lainnya dan kembali mengambilnya.

"Hai, namaku Byun" Baekhyun menggerakkan kumbang pertama membuatnya seolah-olah berbicara.

"Namaku Baek–

"BAEKHYUN!"  
.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Akhirnya chap-8 ini selesai juga  
akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk-sibuknya makanya updatenya lama T^T  
moga kalian suka ya, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^.^/  
salam kecup :*

**Big Thanks To:**

**Meriska:  
ini udah diupdate kok ^^  
moga suka ya... ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks juga udah RnR ^^  
salam kecup :***

**SyJessi22:  
kalau mau bantu seseorang kan ada resikonya jadi Chan-nya masih mikir-mikir antara mau bantu apa nggak ^^  
dulu Lay baik, skarang kan belum tentu...people change :D  
lagi kesel sama Jongdae, biar jadi orang jahat aja si Jongdae xDD  
klo soal Kyungsoo, mari kita lihat selanjutnya ^^  
Luhan mungkin bakal baik lagi sama Baek, kita tunggu aja selanjutnya hehe  
klo si Chanyeol mari kita lihat nanti, kan dia ababil, bentar-bentar A, bentar-bentar B :D  
hehe yang bibi Oh udh ada kodenya kok ^^  
haha, moga di chap ini ga mewek lagi deh... ^^  
thanks udah RnR ya~~  
keep RnR juga ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Sayakanoicinoe:  
ini udah lanjut kok ^^  
thanks for RnR ya~  
keep RnR juga ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Syifaexofan:  
hehe, maaf lama ya...  
lagi sibuk-sibuknya... T^T  
kita tunggu aja keberanian si Yeol xDD  
maaf ya udah bikin mewek hehe *bow*  
hehe, mau panggil eonni juga boleh ^^  
ga apa kok, saya malah senang klo ada yang review panjang-panjang ^^  
ini udah lanjut kok ^^  
thanks udah RnR ya... ^^  
keep RnR juga ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Kang Yura:  
makasih d klo gtu.. ^^  
klo nangis siapin tissu jangan dilap di baju xD  
ini udah update loh~ ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Nnukeybum:  
begitulah, susah klo jadi orang pintar xD  
maksudnya?  
hehe, mulai dari chap ini problemnya Baekhyun bakal diselesaiin satu-satu kok ^^  
iya, makasih ya.. ^^  
dan ini udah update kok... ^^  
****keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Ami KeyByun:  
hehe, kocak commentnya... :D  
makasih ya... .  
ini udah update kok... ^^  
maaf klo lama... T^T  
****keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**KyungMiie:  
hehe, Chanyeol tetep superheronya Baek kok... ^^  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini... ^^  
****keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**EXO Love EXO:  
mungkin di chap ini ga ada meweknya... ^^  
iya, makasih ya... ^^  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini... ^^  
****keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Guest1:  
nangis pelangi?  
baru dengar, biasa kan muntah pelangi :D  
*peluk balik*  
maaf ga bisa cepat updatenya lagi sibuk soalnya ;-;  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini .  
****keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Guest2:  
hehe, makasih ya ^^  
jadi lebih semangat mau ngelanjutin ff ini... ^^  
ini udah update kok ^^  
moga suka ya... ^^  
****keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**DORyeo:  
maaf ya updatenya lama.. T^T  
mungkin belum, tapi mungkin loh ya...  
ortunya Baek? Kita lihat aja d nanti bakal muncul apa nggak, ya? ^^  
ga ada hubungan darah kok ^^  
chap ini ga ada mewek lagi kok ^^  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini... ^^  
****keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Byunbaek Yui:  
maaf ya udah bikin mewek  
di chap ini ga ada meweknya kok... .  
iya, iya, si Chan berteman kok sama Baek~ ;-;  
*liatin kmu peluk Baek*  
*peluk Chan*  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini... ^^  
****keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Krismi:  
haha, jadi mau tetep disiksa atau apa nih? xD  
ini udah mau diselesaiin kok masalahnya satu-satu... ^^  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini... ^^  
****keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Ryanryu:  
semua berasal dari iri..kalau udah iri apa aja bisa dilakuin :)  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini.. ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**20gag:  
hehe, ga apa kok ^^  
gimana klo dibuang ke rumah kmu aja? Hahahahaha  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini... ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Deerlohan:  
hehe, maaf d klo gtu .  
ini mau ke arah friendship atau yaoi ya?  
masih bingung juga dengan genre ff ini xDD  
tapi Chan punya hati kok... *belain Chan* xD  
hehe, makasih banget d klo suka dengan chap ini .  
jadi senang bacanya .  
moga suka juga ya dengan chap ini... ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Byunchannie:  
hehe, tapi Chan udah bantu Baek kok... ^^  
walau cuma dikit :D  
kris?  
oh ya baru kepikiran sma kris =="  
si Kai udah muncul kok, dia jadi preman disini.. ^^  
makasih ya... .  
moga suka juga dengan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Clouds23:  
makasih ya udah review per chap ^^  
dan makasih juga udah suka dengan ff ini... .  
di chap ini moga suka ya... ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Xieveah:  
iya, makasih ya atas kritik dan sarannya... ^^  
saya senang kok klo ada yang mengoreksi kekurangan ff ini... ^^  
moga chap ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin... ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Kyuulawliet:  
iya, ga apa kok ^^  
yang penting udah review saya juga udah senang kok... ^^  
makasih ya... .  
moga suka dengan chap ini... ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Pyromaniacs:  
iya, pasti happy ending kok... ^^  
btw, fannya Chanyeol ya? ^^  
moga suka ya dengan chap ini... ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Come BaekHyun:  
hehe, makasih ya udah review... ^^  
moga suka dengan chap ini... ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Guest:  
maaf ya udah bikin mewek, tapi di chap ini udah ga ada mewek kok... ^^  
hehe, mereka kan baik karena ada maksudnya :D  
iya, ChanBaek emang selalu manis #jiwashipper xD  
iya, makasih ya... ^^  
moga suka dengan chap ini... ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**DevilCute:  
ini udah lanjut kok... ^^  
moga suka ya... ^^  
keep RnR ya...  
dan thanks udah review... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Gomapseumnida yeorobun~~ 3 ^^ :***


	10. Chapter 10

**Green Rain**

**T**

**MultiChapter**

**Drama, School Life (Junior High School), Bullying**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member and The Others**

**Yaoi/Friendship**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke belakang dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat jelas sosok yang ada di atas sana. Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum saat tahu itu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun melambai pada Chanyeol bermaksud menyuruhnya turun.

"Hai Chanyeol! Kesini! Dan hati-hati, tanahnya licin setelah hujan!" teriak Baekhyun setelah menurunkan tangannya.

Chanyeol hanya diam setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Ia berpikir bagaimana cara turun tanpa membuat pakaiannya kotor. Akhirnya dengan sedikit perjuangan Chanyeol berhasil sampai di tempat Baekhyun.

"Hosh, kau tahu aku berlari, mencarimu ke mana-mana!" Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun saat ia baru sampai dan memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya! Ini sakit!" teriak Baekhyun. "Kau!" tunjuk Baekhyun dengan kumbang yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa itu?!" Chanyeol menatap horor pada kumbang yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Kumbang"

"Jauhkan itu dariku!" Chanyeol refleks mundur dan akhirnya bokongnya bertemu langsung dengan rumput yang basah begitu juga dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum jahil melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu!" Baekhyun menunjukkan kedua kumbangnya tepat di wajah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol berteriak tidak karuan seperti perempuan.

"Bilang hai pada kumbangku ChanChan" Baekhyun terus mendekat dan mendekat-dekatkan kumbangnya pada Chanyeol.

"Andwae! Jauh! Jauhkan dariku! Eommmmmmaaaaaaaa" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya.

Kaki Chanyeol yang terus bergerak tidak sengaja menendang kedua tangan Baekhyun membuat kumbang-kumbang Baekhyun melayang.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga. Melihat bagaimana kumbangnya melayang dan menghantam batang pohon dengan keras.

"Andwae!"

Dan yang satunya–

Plung.

Masuk ke sungai.

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar bunyi plung. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berlari ke arah sungai. Chanyeol bangkit dan membersihkan bokong dan punggungnya dari rumput-rumput yang menempel.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol membelalak saat melihat Baekhyun menceburkan dirinya ke sungai.

"Ya Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berlari ke dekat sungai, menghampiri Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Naik!" Chanyeol menekuk lututnya dan tangannya menumpu pada lututnya.

Baekhyun tampak mencari-cari kumbangnya yang malang. Ia langsung memutuskan untuk menceburkan dirinya ke sungai setelah melihat kumbangnya yang lain langsung mati di tempat setelah menghantam pohon dengan keras dan ia berharap kumbangnya yang tercebur ke sungai selamat.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan bingung. Celana Baekhyun sudah basah 3/4nya karena air di sungai juga tidak terlalu dalam.

"Ketemu!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan senyum lima jarinya.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat objek yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

'Kumbang itu lagi' pikir Chanyeol. Badannya langsung lemas seketika ketika melihat Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya dengan riang sambil mengayun-ayunkan kumbangnya.

"Hah! Aku pikir dia sudah hanyut entah kemana" Baekhyun naik dan duduk diatas rumput dengan celananya yang basah.

Chanyeol sudah bergeser menjauh dari Baekhyun. "Tidak ada yang hanyut ditempat tidak berarus Baek"

"Tapi itu tetap berbahaya, dan kau adalah penyebab semuanya!" tuduh Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Siapa yang memulainya, hah?" Chanyeol melempar sebuah ranting ke kepala Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Baekhyun mengelap kumbang itu dengan bajunya. Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskannya ke tanah membiarkan kumbang itu berjalan terseok-seok menjauhi dirinya.

"Annyeong" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil pada kumbangnya. Chanyeol mendengus dan mendekati Baekhyun kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada kedua kumbang tadi, sepertinya mereka sedang dalam nasib buruk sampai bisa berada di tanganmu"

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka kemudian meninju lengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol meringis dan mengelus lengannya.

"Sembarangan! Kalau kau tidak menendang kumbang-kumbang itu maka mereka tidak akan semenyedihkan itu"

"Arra, arra, aku yang salah disini" Chanyeol mengalah dan menatap pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang mencabut rumput-rumput yang ada disekitarnya. "Jadi– kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap malas pada Chanyeol "Kau pikir aku mau masuk dengan wajah seperti ini?!" Baekhyun menunjuk wajahnya dan masih ada luka disana "Lagipula kemarin seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit jadi aku malas untuk bergerak hehe"

"Tsk, ada apa lagi huh? Kau menantang preman berkelahi atau apa?" tebak Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Seratus untukmu!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya di depan wajah Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"Jadi benar?" tanya Chanyeol dengan setengah percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dan tidak mau lagi terikat dengan mereka dan mengikuti apa yang mereka mau jadi aku menantang mereka untuk berkelahi dan voila aku menang! Yey!" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara dengan senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya memperlihatkan deretan giginya dan eyesmilenya.

Chanyeol menganga tak percaya dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau ini bodoh atau apa Baekhyun? Berani sekali menantang orang lain dengan tubuh kecil begini, pantas saja mukamu jadi tidak berbentuk begini"

Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya dan memajukan bibirnya, tidak terima dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Matanya lurus menatap netra Chanyeol dan beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Pft, kau anak ajaib Baekhyun hahahahahahahaha"

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah yang penuh dengan murid-murid. Ia tersenyum dan melambai pada setiap murid yang berpas-pasan atau melihat ke arahnya. Berpikir positif. Itulah yang Baekhyun tanamkan pada dirinya saat digerbang tadi. Baekhyun mearik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menggeser pintu kelas 9-3.

Sret!

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu menatap pada Baekhyun yang berdiri membeku disana. Baekhyun menarik napasnya dan tersenyum tiba-tiba.

"Annyeonghaseyo Chingudeul! Hehe, merindukanku?"

Serentak semuanya kembali pada aktivitasnya tanpa memerdulikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan perlahan senyumnya menghilang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa canggung dan matanya menangkap Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan Minseok. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka.

"A-annyeong! Hehe" Baekhyun menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada meja dan menatap Kyungsoo dan Minseok bergantian. Serempak Kyungsoo dan Minseok mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Kau tahu kedai kopi yang baru buka diujung jalan sana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Minseok.

"Memangnya ada kedai kopi baru disana? Aku tidak tahu" sela Baekhyun membuka Kyungsoo merubah ekspresinya tetapi tetap berusaha mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Ah, tahu. Disana harganya terjangkau jadi kita bisa ke sana sesekali hehe" Minseok menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Jinjja? Woooaa, lain kali kalau kalian ingin kesana ajak aku, ya?" Baekhyun kembali berucap dengan heboh berusaha agar dianggap disana.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbicara, apa kau mendengarnya Minseokie? Atau itu hanya halusinasiku saja?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Itu tadi Baekhyun yang berbica– maksudku aku juga tidak dengar apa-apa" Minseok mendadak gugup setelah ditatapi Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Mungkin tadi cuma imajinasiku saja hahahaha"

Minseok dan Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka dan tampaknya mereka sangat menikmatinya.

Baekhyun yang merasa terabaikan memilih untuk pergi ke bangkunya dengan wajah tidak senang. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disana kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Luhan dan mendapati Luhan sedang melihat ke arahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan namun Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa kecewa.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Langkah terburu-buru terdengar menggema dikoridor ketika anak-anak 9-3 melintas. Mereka semua terburu-buru menuju ke lantai 4, lebih tepatnya ke ruang musik. Semuanya berlomba untuk menjadi orang nomor satu yang masuk ke sana agar bisa memilih bangku dan tidak duduk di tempat yang tersisa. Dengan ganas pintu ruang musik dibuka oleh Joonmyun dan ia berlari untuk merebut bangku paling depan dan terletak di tengah. Disusul murid-murid lainnya, dan ruang musik yang sepi itu mendadak riuh karena mereka sibuk merebut bangku. Baekhyun mendapat tempat duduk disamping Luna karena hanya itu bangku yang tersisa. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa bangku dibaris belakang tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin duduk di belakang karena semua penjelasan menjadi tidak jelas ketika sampai dibelakang.

Klek.

Pintu kelas dibuka oleh Kim sonsaengnim. Kim sonsaengnim menutup kembali pintunya dan berjalan masuk dengan anggun. Kaki jenjangnya menggunakan sepatu hak dengan tinggi 7cm berwarna coklat, kacamata berbingkai hitam membungkus matanya dengan cantik, kemeja garis hitam putih dan rok span coklat selutut membuat guru muda itu tampak lebih cantik lagi.

"Selamat siang semuanya" sapa Kim sonsaengnim dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat siang Kim Sonsaengnim" balas murid 9-3 dengan kompak.

"Hari ini kita akan menentukan posisi dan berlatih lagu untuk hari orang tua-murid nanti. Kalian akan diseleksi untuk melihat siapa yang akan berdiri di depan dan seterusnya. Lagu ini akan saya iringi dengan piano, jadi mari kita mulai"

Kim sonsaengnim melangkah menuju piano hitam yang berada di sudut ruangan dan membuka kain yang menutupi piano tersebut. Kim sonsaengnim pun mendudukkan dirinya disana, diambil kertas yang terletak di atas piano dan matanya menatap ke semua murid yang ada.

"Kita mulai dari Seo Joo Hyun"

Gadis berambut panjang dengan bando kuning berpita itu berdiri dan berjalan maju, ia mengambil tempat di tengah dan berdiri dengan gugup.

Dentingan piano mulai mengalun, mengawali lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan.

"When I was just a little girl, I ask my mother what will I be?"

"Park Sun Young"

"Will I be pretty?"

"Choi Jin Ri"

"Will I be rich?"

"Jung Soo Jung"

"Here what she said to me. Que sera-sera. Whatever will be will be the future not our's to see, Que Sera-Sera"

Satu persatu telah maju dan menunjukkan kemampuannya. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang sekarang.

"Byun Baek Hyun"

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya, ia berdiri dengan senyum lebar dan melangkah ke tengah, berdiri dengan percaya dirinya.

"When I was just a little boy, I ask my mother what will I be?" Baekhyun membuka lagunya dengan suara khasnya, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Nada piano yang dimainkan oleh Kim sonsaengnim juga terdengar lebih mellow dari sebelumnya. Atau mungkin ini hanya perasaan saja.

"Will I be handsome? Will I rich? Here what she said to me..." Baekhyun menutup matanya, mencoba membayangkan masa kecilnya yang minim. Beberapa murid tampak sendu, apalagi setelah mereka tahu bagaimana kehidupan seorang Baekhyun.

"Que Sera Sera, whatever will be will be, the future not our's to see Que Sera Sera" Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. Hampir semuanya bertepuk tangan, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tidak dan sudah pasti siapa itu.

Baekhyun terpilih untuk berdiri di barisan paling depan bersama dengan Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Seohyun, dan Sun Young atau yang akrab dipanggil Luna. Sementara Chanyeol terdampar dibarisan belakang akibat suaranya yang berat.

Setelah semuanya selesai semua murid kembali ke kelas, sama seperti mereka datang tadi, sekarang mereka juga pergi dengan terburu-buru. Hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana. Mereka bertugas untuk merapikan kembali bangku-bangku yang telah berantakan. Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang dimintai tolong tetapi Chanyeol juga ingin membantu.

Joonmyun adalah orang pertama yang membuka pintu kelas dengan segera ia menyerbu bangkunya dan membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa dengan Joonmyun?" tanya Jongdae pada Sehun.

"Biasa. Jadwal les sedang menunggunya" jawab Sehun enteng sambil bergerak ke bangkunya.

"Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?" gumam Jongdae sambil memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya, matanya melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di depan kelas dan itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.45

Jongdae membulatkan matanya "MWO?! Pantas saja dia terburu-buru begitu, sial! Kenapa tidak mengajakku?!" dengan kecepatan super Jongdae memakai ranselnya dan menarik paper bag-nya yang masih menggantung di meja.

"Minseok! Sehun! Yixing! Tempat les! Sekarang!" teriak Jongdae saat dirinya sudah di depan kelas. Semua menoleh padanya dan ke-3 orang yang disebut namanya cepat-cepat membereskan barang mereka dan berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menepi saat Jongdae dan kawanannya berlari melewati mereka. Dan saat Sehun melewati Baekhyun mata mereka bertemu.

Deg.

"**Eomma! Aku tidak mau ada orang asing di rumah dan aku tidak mau sekamar dengan dia!"**

"**Eomma! Baekhyun menumpahkan airku!"**

"**Eomma! Baekhyun melemparku dengan tanah!"**

"**Eomma! Baekhyun merusak mainanku!"**

"**Eomma! Baekhyun memakai pakaianku!"**

"**Eomma! Baekhyun mencoret bukuku!"**

"**Eomma!"**

"**Eomma!"**

"**Eomma!"**

"Baek–Baekhyun"

"Ah! Ne?" Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol dan kembali menatap ke arah Sehun berlari tadi kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa yang kau lihat Baek?" Chanyeol melihat ke arah yang dilihat Baekhyun tadi dan kembali beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo cepat ke kelas. Aku ingin cepat pulang" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Kajja!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol saat ia melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Chanyeol.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Baekhyun melangkah dengan riang, ia merasa senang karena hari ini Bibi Oh akan mengiriminya uang. Baekhyun pun berlari saat sudah mendekati kelasnya.

Sret!

Baekhyun membuka pintu kelasnya dengan bersemangat.

Siing.

Sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid disana. Lebih tepatnya para kutu buku yang memang biasa datang pagi. Baekhyun melihat ke seluruh kelas dan melambaikan tangannya canggung kepada murid-murid itu. Baekhyun heran kemana murid lainnya pasalnya 20 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Baekhyun merasa ada yang janggal dengan barisannya. Bangkunya tidak ada.

Puk.

Baekhyun menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Luhan.

"Kau mencari bangkumu kan?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mereka menyembunyikannya di gudang, ikut aku"

"Gomawo" Baekhyun tersenyum tetapi tidak disambut oleh Luhan.

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan polosnya mengikuti Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Luhan berbelok dan membuka pintu gudang dengan mudah, Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan tersenyum saat melihat bangkunya.

"Itu dia!" girang Baekhyun dan ia masuk ke dalam menghampiri bangkunya. Luhan juga ikut masuk. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu dan menatap Baekhyun yang tampak berusaha mengeluarkan bangkunya.

Blam.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup.

"Kenapa pintunya ditutup Luhan?" walaupun sulit tapi Baekhyun tetap bisa melihat siluet Luhan yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Luhan hanya terdiam dan tangannya berada pada saklar lampu.

"Kau masih disana kan? Luhan, nyalakan lampunya aku tidak bisa lihat. Luhan jangan bercanda, Luhan, Lu–

Klik.

Splash!

Bersamaan dengan lampu yang menyala satu balon air mendarat di pundak Baekhyun membuat seragamnya basah. Mata Baekhyun membulat.

Splash!

Splash!

Splash!

Satu demi satu balon air terus menerus dilemparkan ke Baekhyun diiringi tawa riuh oleh Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Joonmyun, Yixing, Minseok, Krystal, Sulli, dan Sehun. Baekhyun berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan tangannya sampai dirinya terjongkok.

Splash!

Splash!

Luhan hanya berdiri terdiam melihat Baekhyun dilempar dengan balon air. Luhan juga melihat mereka yang sedang melempar balon air ke Baekhyun. Mereka semua berdiri di atas meja yang bertumpuk. Krystal dan Sulli sibuk merekam Baekhyun, dan Jongdae, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Joonmyun, Yixing, dan Minseok terus melempari Baekhyun hingga seragamnya basah.

"Ya! Rasakan ini! Ini yang terakhir dari kami!"

Splash.

Dan yang terakhir berisi tepung mengenai kepala Baekhyun membuat rambutnya menjadi putih. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Hahahahahahahahaha"

Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap mereka semua "Ya! Apa salahku dengan kalian?!" Baekhyun berteriak membuat mereka semua kembali tertawa. Mata Baekhyun mulai berair dan perlahan air matanya menetes. Baekhyun terisak dan tetap direkam dan ditertawai oleh mereka.

Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia berhenti saat di depan Luhan dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Gomawo" Baekhyun berlari dengan kencang setelah mengucapkan kata itu pada Luhan meninggalkan jejak air di lantai.

Hap!

Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Joonmyun, Sehun, Yixing, dan Minseok turun dari meja dan tersenyum puas. Krystal dan Sulli juga mematikan rekaman mereka dan turun secara perlahan. Luhan menatap mereka dalam diam, Luhan memegang bagian samping celana seragamnya dengan erat. Jujur saja Luhan merasa marah bercampur sedih saat ini setelah melihat bagaimana Baekhyun diperlakukan.

"Ini, sudah kurekam" Krystal menyodorkan smartphone yang dari tadi ia pegang ke Jongdae.

"Bagus" Jongdae tersenyum lebar kemudian memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam sakunya.

"Ini juga sudah, tapi aku lebih banyak merekam wajahnya" Sulli menyerahkan smartphone Kyungsoo ke pemiliknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Kerja bagus, kajja kita pergi dari sini sebelum ketahuan"

Mereka semua berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti di depan Luhan, Sehun tersenyum padanya dan menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Kerja bagus Lu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun atas ini karena dia pantas menerimanya" Sehun melihat ke arah teman-temannya dan mereka mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Sehun. "Kajja!" Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan dan meninggalkan gudang yang berair akibat ulah mereka.

Luhan menunduk dan dapat ia lihat jejak Baekhyun. Luhan merasa sangat bersalah, jika saja dia tidak menuruti kemauan Jongdae dan teman-temannya pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, lihat saja mereka yang sedang tertawa-tawa seperti tidak ada hal serius yang mereka lakukan tadi.

.

.

Kelas Jung sonsaengnim sudah dimulai sekitar 45 menit yang lalu dan semua murid sedang mencatat apa yang dituliskan oleh guru itu.

Sret.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan langsung merebut perhatian seluruh kelas. Tampak Baekhyun berdiri di sana dengan seragam olahraganya. Jung sonsaengnim mengerutkan keningnya dan meletakkan kapurnya. Baekhyun masuk dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Dengan takut ia menatap Jung sonsaengnim yang sekarang berdiri menghadapnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa baru masuk sekarang dan kenapa mengenakan seragam olahraga, Baekhyun? Apa kita sedang kelas olahraga sekarang?" tanya Jung sonsaengnim dengan sakartis sambil menatap seluruh muridnya.

"Tidak" jawab semua muridnya kompak.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum canggung "Ee, sebenarnya seragamku basah dan aku tadi pergi ke ruang ganti untuk menggantinya dengan seragam olahraga" Baekhyun menatap Jung sonsaengnim dan dalam hati ia berdoa supaya tidak dihukum oleh guru galak itu.

Jung sonsaengnim menghela napasnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memasang wajah memelasnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku, jebal" ucap Baekhyun.

Jung sonsaengnim menyerah "Baiklah, duduk" Jung sonsaengnim kembali melanjutkan catatan hebohnya di papan tulis.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang menuju bangkunya setelah diperkenankan duduk oleh wali kelasnya itu. Baekhyun bahkan sempat melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang kedapatan melihat ke arahnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencibir sebelum melanjutkan catatannya. Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya dan memasukkan tasnya ke dalam laci dan menggantung paper bagnya disisi meja.

Luhan terus melihat Baekhyun sejak Baekhyun membuka pintu kelas hingga ia duduk di bangkunya. Saat Baekhyun menoleh padanya, dengan cepat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku sketsanya dan melanjutkan gambarnya.

Gambar saat Baekhyun di bully di gudang tadi pagi.

.

.

Chanyeol mengambil paper bagnya yang berisi seragam olahraganya, kemudian menggeser kursinya dan berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil botol minumnya. Baekhyun juga berjalan ke lokernya dan ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol sebelum membuka lokernya.

"Kau tadi kenapa terlambat?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengunci lokernya.

"Seragamku basah jadi aku menggantinya dengan seragam olahragaku dan menjemurnya hehe" Baekhyun mengeluarkan karet rambutnya dan mengunci lokernya.

"Kenapa bisa basah?"

"Hehe, rahasia" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengikat rambut bagian depannya.

"Ya sudah dan kau tampak konyol dengan mengikat rambut mu begitu" Chanyeol menyentil ujung rambut Baekhyun.

"Wae?! Ini lucu tahu, tidak tahu mode" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya "Kita harus ke gedung olahraga sekarang jika tidak mau terlambat" Baekhyun mendahului Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya mengikutinya dengan malas.

.

.

"Ku dengar hari ini kita praktek lari" ucap Chanyeol saat mereka berdua sedang menuruni tangga.

"Jinjja? Hah, aku benci praktek lari apalagi lari mengelilingi lapangan" Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku suka lari, karena aku selalu menang hehe" Chanyeol menyengir lebar dan mendapat tinjuan di lengannya.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki kaki yang panjang, jangan sombong ya!" Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Ya! Itu kan kenyataan" Chanyeol bersungut dan menyusul Baekhyun kemudian merangkul pundak Baekhyun "Siapa suruh kau tidak bertumbuh dengan normal, hahahahahahaha"

"Kau berhenti atau aku gigit!" Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol dan menginjak kakinya.

"Aww, ok ok, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tsk, kau kasar sekali!" Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kirinya dan mengelusnya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol membiarkan si raksasa itu berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun!"

.

.

Benar saja yang dikatakan Chanyeol jika hari ini adalah praktek lari. Baekhyun menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya sekaligus. Baekhyun merasa ada batu dihatinya, berat dan sesak. Hari ini terasa tidak begitu baik untuknya. Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol di tepi lapangan sebenarnya mereka tidak hanya berdua tetapi berkumpul dengan semua murid 9-3. Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Joonmyun, Yixing, Minseok, Sehun, dan Luhan sedang duduk di ujung sebelah kiri mereka semua tertawa-tawa dan berbicara tentang berbagai hal, tidak semuanya karena Luhan hanya duduk diam. Tanpa tertawa dan tanpa berbicara.

Baekhyun menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana sambil menutup matanya. Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya berharap itu sedikit mendinginkan dirinya yang sedang kepanasan saat ini. Menunggu giliran memang paling tidak enak apalagi di tengah lapangan begini.

Chanyeol mengamati Minho yang sedang berlari melawan Joonmyun sambil tetap mengibaskan tangannya. Minho menang. Tentu saja. Orang tinggi melawan orang pendek tentu pemenangnya si tinggi karena kaki panjang mereka.

"Park Chan Yeol"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Lee sonsaengnim, Chanyeol berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya, membersihkannya dari tanah yang menempel. Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menuju awal lintasan larinya

"Kim Jong Dae"

Jongdae bangun dari duduknya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Yooooooooo Kim Jong Dae! Wuuuuuuuuuu" teriak teman-teman Jongdae sambil bertepuk tangan heboh dan Jongdae melambaikan tangannya pada mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol membalas senyumnya.

"Fighting!" ucap Baekhyun tanpa suara dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke depan.

"Bersiap. Ya. Start!"

Begitu kata start terdengar Jongdae dan Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi pemenang walaupun jika menang tetap tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan kecil saat Chanyeol mencapai garis finish lebih dahulu daripada Jongdae. Teman-teman Jongdae masih sibuk bersorak bersama beberapa gadis lainnya. Chanyeol kembali ke tempat Baekhyun dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun sambil mengusap peluhnya dengan kaos olahraganya.

Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol "Bagus, kau berdiri saja disitu dan halangi sinar mataharinya agar tidak mengenaiku hehe" Baekhyun menyengir.

"Enak saja" Chanyeol pun kembali duduk dan kembali mengibaskan tangannya. Baekhyun mendecak dan melihat ke depan, melihat Kyungsoo yang beradu lari dengan Minhyuk.

Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke dalam kaos olahraganya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan berbincang dengan Minho.

"Byun Baek Hyun" Lee sonsaengnim memanggil nama Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan dengan malas ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana belakangnya.

"Semangat Baek!" Chanyeol menepuk kaki Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mendecak.

"Xi Lu Han"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke kelompok Jongdae dan melihat si pucat itu berdiri. Luhan berjalan menuju lintasannya diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat Luhan yang sekarang menatap lurus ke depan, Baekhyun juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Peraturannya adalah berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 3 kali dan yang pertama kali sampai adalah pemenangnya. Tidak ada hadiah, hanya nilai tinggi yang akan diberikan.

"Bersiap. Ya. Start!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun berlari sementara Jongdae dan teman-temannya sama sekali tidak memberi perhatian pada Luhan.

Lee sonsaengnim meminta Kyungsoo untuk mencatat siapa yang mencapai garis finish terlebih dahulu, karena beliau ingin ke kamar kecil dan Kyungsoo menyanggupinya.

Sudah 2 putaran dan gerakan Baekhyun mulai melambat, nafasnya mulai memburu dan jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih kencang. Luhan juga sama, bahkan keringatnya sudah membuatnya seperti sehabis mandi.

Baekhyun sudah mencapai putaran ke-3 sementara Luhan masih menyelesaikan putaran ke-2nya.

Bruk.

Luhan terjatuh karena kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya dan sekarang kakinya mulai terasa kram. Semuanya membelalakkan matanya dan melihat ke Luhan. Baekhyun telah sampai di garis finish dan senyumnya mengembang lebar.

"Yes!" Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dan ia terdiam saat melihat semuanya membuat ekspresi terkejut. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan berlari ke arah Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa? Ayo! Aku bantu" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan melihat tangan Baekhyun dan wajah Baekhyun berulang kali.

"Biar aku saja yang bantu" Kyungsoo yang baru sampai langsung membantu Luhan berdiri dan memapahnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri terdiam. Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun namun hanya sepersekian detik ia kembali memandang ke depan.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian merangkul pundaknya. "Sudahlah Baek, biarkan saja. Kajja" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk ke tempat mereka tadi namun pandangan Baekhyun masih tertuju pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeong! Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga, hahhhh, maaf klo yang ini lama banget keluarnya  
benar-benar sibuk banget sekarang T.T  
saya tahu chap kemarin kurang memuaskan dan saya harap chap ini bisa lebih baik T.T  
moga kalian suka ya, masih ditunggu loh kritik dan saran kalian... ^^  
salam kecup :***

**Big Thanks To:**

**DevilCute:  
itu karena dia disekolahin sama mamanya Sehun, maksudnya dia di adopsi sama mamanya Sehun terus di sekolahin deh di sekolah mahal :D  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Sayakanoicinoe:  
ini udah lanjut kok... ^^  
****thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**SyJessi22:  
hehe, yang bikin mewek harus distop dulu untuk sementara waktu, hehe biar matanya ga bengkak dan saya ga dicomplain gara-gara bikin nangis xD  
waktu buat chap kemarin saya benar-benar ga dpat feel loh mungkin karena terburu-buru bikinnya T.T  
hehe, si Baek mau sok jago eh malah dia yang babak belur, ga seimbang sih kekuatannya xDD  
kan si Chan couple Baek yang paling sabar #jiwashipper xD  
si Luhan mukanya kan innocent gtu klo dia sebenarnya jahat pasti ga akan ada yang nyangka #ngebayangin Luhan jadi orang jahat xD  
dan jawabannya adalah Chanyeol :D  
****thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Nnukeybum:  
awas loh ntar si Baek hajar pakai jurus hapkidonya haha  
yaps, yang dinyanyiin oleh anak-anak yang kurang sempurna bikin greget  
si Baek kesannya mau sok jago gtu eh malah dia yang dihajar xD  
mungkin si Jongdae bakalan murka xD  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**MissStephanie1603:  
iya, tapi dikombinasikan juga dengan Shim Ha Na ^^ thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**MeriskaLim:  
jinjja? Woaa senangnya klo kmu bilang gtu .  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**KyungMiie:  
*liatin peristiwa penamparan Jongdae endegeng* xD  
hehe, Que Sera Sera ^^  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Welcumbaek:  
hehe, mian udah buat kmu nangis *lempar tissue*  
hehe, moga dichap ini kmu ga nangis lagi ya~ :D  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Deerlohan:  
nikahin nikahin nikahin nikahin aku dengan Chanyeol! #loh?  
hehe, wokey tapi bumbunya saya ksi dikit-dikit ya xD  
ooh, ok ok, sip sip thanks ya... ^^  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Kang Yura:  
hehe, maaf d maaf lain kli si Baeknya tak bikin yang manis-manis xD  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**EXO Love EXO:  
Baek kan ga mau klo dicariin terus, ya udah d si Baek nantang Kai CS eh malah dia yang babak belur xD  
yaps, itu abang ganteng Chanyeol  
hehe, saya juga lagi kesel sma Kyung xD  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Egg bacon:  
hehe, iya apalagi waktu anak-anak itu yang nyanyi TT  
pengen ngelusin dadanya Chanyeol juga setelah lihat Luhan dadanya dielus xD  
ooh, iya iya ^^  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Ami KeyByun:  
hehe, ChanBaek dong... xD  
hehe, maaf ya lama update  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Pyromaniacs:****  
YEHET! Kita sama ^^ *high5*  
amin. ^^  
ini masih belum tau kpan end-nya... u.u  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Park lili:  
jangan, lumayan tuh buat dijadiin pacar xD  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Clouds23:  
iya, saya sendiri ngerasain kok klo yang kemarin kurang feelnya  
mungkin karena buru-buru buatnya TT  
hehe makasih ^^  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Byunbaek Yui:  
waaah, kamu satu-satunya yang masih nangis di chap 8 hehe ^^  
hehe, makasih ya... ^^  
reviewnya bikin semangat :D  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Krismi:  
ayo, si Baek mau tetap disiksa atau nggak nih xD  
iya, saya buru-buru bikinnya jadi ga panjang dan feelnya kurang... u.u  
maaf juga updatenya lama...  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Ryanryu:  
ayo ditampar pakai bibir aja si Luhan #loh xD  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Chanlovebaek:  
hehe ga apa kok ^^  
jinjja? Ya udah nih aku ksi tissue *tebarin tissue* xD  
sabar sabar xD  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**20Gag:  
iya, ga apa kok ^^  
brokoro?  
Baek mukanya polos kya anak kecil #apahubungannya?  
hehe, maaf ya klo image si Jongdae jadi tercoreng  
maaf lama updatenya ya... TT  
mungkin skitar 12...  
tapi masih ga tau juga sih hehe, happy ending kok (mungkin) ^^  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Xieveah:  
ternyata apa?  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**BZZZZZWUYIFAN:  
hehe, iya itu Chanyeol ^^  
maaf ya updatenya lama, gara-gara sibuk ulangan TT  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Eve:  
baguslah klo udah ada feelnya ^^  
HunHan ya? Ada yang minta juga sih, cuma moment-moment HunHan saya masih bingung mau buatnya, ga ada gambaran di otak *bow*  
pertama dia datang niatnya mau ajak Kai berkelahi, soalnya dia udah ga mau diganggu lagi sama mereka dan kalau dia menang pasti kai mereka udah ga akan datang ke dia lagi tapi karena kai dan gengnya lebih kuat jadinya si Baek yang babak belur...gtu  
saya ga tahu cara ngecut yang pas *bow*  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Baekicot:  
hai reader baru xD  
maaf ya klo biasnya saya anuin(?) maaf juga udah bikin nangis  
hehe, soalnya waktu itu udah ga ada ide ya udin TBC aja xD  
hehe, iya nanti saya ksi tau suami saya (read: Chanyeol) buat ksi tahu Jongdae and the geng xD  
yaps anak SMP, soalnya muka-muka Baek kan SMP gimana gtu *fangirling* xD  
hehe ga apa kok klo mau ngereview panjang-panjang saya malah suka ^^  
thanks for RnR ya~~  
maaf klo kurang memuaskan chap ini .  
keep RnR ya~~  
salam kecup :***

**Gomapseumnida yeorobun~~ ^^ :***


End file.
